


Love Notes

by AristaAislinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaAislinn/pseuds/AristaAislinn
Summary: Draco is coming into his Veela Inheritance and he'll find out who his Mate is. Does this bode ill or merry will for him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting my most popular works on ff.net on here since I never go on there anymore... I hopefully will get back to them and continue them...
> 
> They come as they are, all of my oversights and mistakes from... years ago...

Draco's POV

I've been restless lately and no one will tell me why, though my father acts as though he knows. I feel like I'm about to rip his head off if he won't tell me. Wait, since when have I been so violent, or willing to show any sign of violence toward my father? I pace across my room at midnight thinking all of these things and I feel like I'm about to scream. I am currently 14 and have finished my 4h year at Hogwarts. My best friend is Blaise Zabini and on occasion I think that Harry Potter is a good friend, but sometimes we fight too much and I don't know what to do about him. I give up on any attempt at sleep and go into my study and start writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry if this reaches you so late and disturbs you from your sleep, but I haven't been able to sleep all through the night for a few days now, and I'm beginning to grow angry about it because I believe that my father knows what is wrong with me._

_I've been thinking about how often we fight sometimes and it worries me now. Why am I worried? Why am I even writing this to you? Will I even send it? Oh well, I can't wait for the summer break to be over so that I can see you again because I'm in need of some guidance. You've always been the best in good advice and you're good friends with ~~Granger~~ Hermione, could you ask her what might be wrong? I would rather she not know why you're asking or who your asking for, it seems like something she'd laugh at and ignore._

_I don't even know why I keep thinking that things are going to change drastically soon. I can't believe how early we got out of school this past year, it wasn't even two weeks before my birthday and they put us on the train. I guess that's because of what happened to you and that poor Diggory boy. I hate to bring that up, knowing what you went through, please forgive me for being so insensitive._

_My birthday is in two days, there is an invitation with this letter, if you can come. I hope that those muggles will let you go, or I'll come and get you myself. The party will be something that you won't want to miss._

_I hope to see you soon and I might try to sleep again. I'm sorry if this wakes you, if so, goodnight, if not, good morning._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I sigh and fold the parchment up, blushing at how Harry might interpret it, I then grab an invitation to my birthday party and tie them together before handing it to my little barn owl, "Get that to Harry, don't care how fast, just go," I mutter to the bird and shove it out the window, none too gently. I then go back to my bedroom and fall asleep fitfully. My dreams, if I even believed in Divination, I'm certain, not even Professor Trelawney couldn't have interpreted. When I wake it is nearly noon and my owl is pecking at my window with impatience. I stumble out of bed to let it in and take the reply with a signature in messy scrawl that could only be Harry's.

_Dear Draco,_

_Are you okay? Anything else other than the restlessness? You don't sound quite like yourself. And don't worry about waking me up, I can hardly sleep some nights too, though it doesn't seem as bad as you sound. I got this just this morning though._

_What about our fights? We don't hurt each other, we just have strong opinions and we can't help but try to force them on each other and everyone else around us. Is something wrong with that? We're teenage boys, I hear that that kind of fighting happens a lot. I want break to be over as well, I hate my aunt and uncle, they don't give two licks about me and I don't care any more than that about them. I've always felt better at school. I've been cared for by friends and teachers, Snape and our poor excuses for DADA teachers aside, and it is where I belong. Why do you need my guidance, is it just because of your confusing thoughts and your restlessness? I'll write to Hermione immediately for you, though she'll probably ask for other things that might be wrong with you._

_I don't mind other people talking about Cedric, just don't ask me to join in the conversation. I hope that we can figure out some way for me to come to your party, I want to so badly. I highly doubt that the Dursleys would let me go though, not without some good threatening at wandpoint. (Don't even think about it, Drae) I'll see you soon, either way._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harry Potter_

I smile at his nickname for me then quickly made my way back into my study and start to write back.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry, but no, nothing else aside from the restlessness. I otherwise feel fine. I am happy though, I did get some sleep this time_

_I don't know if there is or isn't something wrong with our fights, so don't ask me. I just feel like we do it so often that it's almost routine and I don't want to always fight with you, I want to be able to have a calm conversation with you or debate something._

_I'm sorry about the rotten relatives, we all have them, it just is our luck if we get the chance to know them or not. (Lestrange) I know how important school is to you, with or without me and that is what makes me happy, knowing that with or without me, you'd still be happy. I am feeling a bit too sentimental now, sorry if this all sounds strange, I blame the lack of sleep._

_I look forward to the party now even more (Sorry, but I can't resist, I'm going to make those muggles pay for treating you so poorly)._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I fold this one up the same as the last and hand it to the owl again who gives me a flat look. I give him a treat first then hold out the parchment again. This time it is taken and the bird files off.

I then head down for breakfast and my mother seems pleased that the bags beneath my eyes are lightened. I explain that I could actually sleep then dig into my meal, my left foot tapping slightly.

"Draco, something bothering you?" Lucius asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at the moment, why do you ask, Father?" I say calmly with a raised eyebrow back.

"Your foot," He replies simply and I look down, see it tap, then stop it with a conscious effort.

"My apologies, I guess I just can't sit still, perhaps it is the excitement for my party," I say with an easy smile.

"About that, Draco, I don't think that a party would be wise this year," Lucius says looking almost nervous now and Narcissa seems just about as much ill at ease.

"But we already have invitations sent out, the decorations, it's not that I'm so attached to the idea, but why upset everyone and waste the money?" I ask, now realizing why they seem uneasy, because that same feeling has spread to me.

"It's not that, darling, but, with how little rest you've been getting, that even the potions don't help at night, we don't want you to overexert yourself," my mother says in a soothing tone.

"Narcissa, perhaps we should just tell him," Lucius whispers to her, but I catch it anyway. She gives a single nod and Lucius turns his attention back to me where I sit, stiff backed and ready to bolt. "As you know, there is strong Veela blood in my family line," He starts which only gets a nod from me. "Well, it skipped me, for reasons we don't know why, but it seems..." he pauses, "to have come back with a ferocity for you," He finishes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask, not knowing where this is going, but knowing what it is about eases the tension in my body a little bit.

"You are coming into your Inheritance," Lucius explains, "You will be a full Veela on your 15th birthday and that will not be an entirely pleasant experience. You're magic will be becoming greatly expanded, your body will mature within that day, you, perhaps, may not be able to change into a normal form and be stuck in your True Veela form for the entirety of the day, and, if your Mate is at the party, you will possibly go into heat until you can be Bonded to them," Lucius says, almost uncomfortable at mentioning the last part.

"I'm certain that I can handle the magic, maturity, and True form, but... 'go into heat'? What does that mean? And Bonded to my Mate?" I ask, trying to figure out the meanings, sure, I've heard of certain animals that go into heat, but I don't know what that means.

"Your hormone levels will be very high and when you sense your Mate, you'll have certain... urges," Lucius says with a firm glare. "We've already had 'the talk' don't make me have to repeat it," he almost begs.

It then makes sense in my head and I my mouth forms a silent 'o.' I start blushing and bury my face in my hands. "Got it," I mutter. I would... well, I'm a teenager, I might as well put it bluntly. I would become horny and probably wouldn't be able to resist sex with my Mate. I'm guessing that that sex would be what is the Bonding to them. I then think for a moment, "Wait, will my Mate be a male or female?" I ask, knowing that either way is acceptable for a witch or wizard with creature blood. Heck, Veela can impregnate a male or become pregnant with their child, so reproduction wouldn't be an issue, he's just concerned about the... 'technicalities.'

"We don't know," Narcissa answers for her husband who went slightly pale, perhaps thinking of his son being gay.

I sigh then nod, "Very well, but wouldn't it be better to have the party then? So that I can get this over with?" I ask, knowing that my wording was insensitive, but it seems best to sound like I don't want it all that much at the moment.

"In some ways yes, but if your Mate is one of the guests to the party, it could ruin the fun by you..." Lucius breaks off, paling again at the thought and I think too, perhaps I couldn't control my Veela and I'd just rip off my Mates and my clothing then take them right in the middle of the room with family and friends, oh Merlin, and Harry! I let out an audible squeak at that last thought and my parents give me a concerned look. "It is honestly up to you, if we see things going towards that direction, we'll get the guests out for you," Lucius says calmly.

I nod, "I'd still like to have the party, and I'll try to control any... urges, that my Veela side may have. I'll be sure to attempt to get to a private room before anything mortifying happens," I assure them then stand suddenly and walk out. I need some time to think about this, two days and all of this might happen. I half pass out on my bed again, it seems that I can sleep better now that I know what is going on here. I wake up again to my owl that seems just about ready to dig his talons into me and rip me to shreds. I take the letter from him quickly and hand him a treat before he goes back to his cage and ruffles his feathers with frustration and starts to clean them.

_Dear Draco,_

_Just don't hurt them, they're the only family I have left and can go back to, otherwise I would probably go to a foster family and that doesn't sound any more fun._

_I look forward to the party but I won't be able to write for a while, this is some of my last parchment and I'm also writing to Ron and Hermione on a regular basis, sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

I wasn't certain that I wanted to have Harry over now. He'd probably see something he shouldn't and I might very well make him my bonded. I almost shudder at that thought, but then shake it off, I wouldn't be able to do that to Harry, Veela or not.


	2. Chapter 2

I settle into a chair and eat with my mother and father before going to bed early, I have been sleeping a lot today but I can't make myself care since the days events have been trying. I settle into the sheets and soft bed and fall into a deep and rather peaceful slumber, dreaming of how my party the day after tomorrow might turn out. It isn't all as bad as I originally thought. I can see everyone happy for me and as time passes, an urge presses me on through the crowd. I find the one person I've been needing all day but I can't see their face clearly, I just know that they're my Mate. I instantly am upon them, kissing them fiercely but then I am able to focus briefly and take them into a private room the party continuing without us. I wake suddenly there though, sweating and knowing that this won't be good, I doubt now that I'll have that much control in the end. I get up and get dressed before going to breakfast. The surprise is that things are already set up for my party.

"Why are we set up so soon?" I ask my mother as she oversees everything.

"Oh! You finally woke up!" Narcissa says with an almost worried tone even though she should be more relieved. "You slept all through the day yesterday, but Lucius told me to let you rest, told me that your Veela form was reacting strongly," she says and pats my cheek, making me realize that I am so much taller now than I was ye- the day before yesterday. Narcissa seems to note this too and smiles, "Definitely the Veela," She murmurs just as Lucius comes in.

"I see that you've almost come into your inheritance," He calls approvingly as he steps closer and brings a hand to his chin and lifts it with an appraising gaze at his son. "I can already tell that you'll be a dominant, otherwise you would have softer features and your hair would have already grown longer than your mothers," He observes.

I pull away somewhat uncomfortable but overall pleased that my father is happy about this. Then I think, "I really slept through the whole day?" I wonder and look around.

"Yes, and you must be hungry, so let's get that taken care of before we discuss things any further," Lucius says, gesturing towards the dining hall for us to eat.

We eat and my appetite has increased by almost three times. I stop myself finally as I feel full then glance at the clock. "I should probably be getting ready, and I have to pick up Harry," I say standing.

"Draco, perhaps we should send someone else for Harry, you have a lot of things to think about and attend to," Lucius advises, "I would even be willing to go in your stead," he offers graciously.

"Thank you, Father, I would rather you go, I trust you more with my friend than anyone else we could send, perhaps other than Mother or Blaise," I say with a glance and smile at Narcissa. I then go to my room taking a long shower and making sure that I am clean and well trimmed. I get dressed into the fine robes my mother had picked out and check myself in a mirror. It's already been an hour, guests should be here any minute and Harry has to already be here since Lucius had left shortly after I'd started the shower. I know that I can't go anywhere yet until I am announced. They made this party far more formal than I would like, but Lucius must have assumed that this would happen and any boy's coming-of-age party would be a big deal, even if mine isn't a regular wizard's age of inheritance.

When a house elf pops into my room and announces that the guests are ready for me, I take a moment to focus and try not to think of how this could end up if my Mate is out there. I go out and to the ball room in the great manor. The doors are opened for me and I step in with a charming smile on my face. I greet people exactly as I had in my dream but the events don't match perfectly, my Mate isn't there right away so I was somewhat relieved and maybe a bit worried.

Blaise is by my side instantly, "How are you holding up?" He asks, obviously in the loop about me being a Veela.

"How many people know what I am?" I ask in a half mutter as I scan the crowd. I haven't seen Harry yet.

"Not many, but your father wants to inform people as soon as there is any semblance of a break, so maybe you should go up to him and let him say it, that way you don't grab some poor girl and take her in front of her friends and family," the dark boy jokes which only earns him a scowl from me.

I do take his advice and go up to Lucius. A second after that action, the elder blond speaks, "Ladies and gentlemen, please pay close attention to the information I am about to disclose. This is a very important day, more so than any birthday that Draco has had or will have ever again. This is his coming-of-age ceremony and I know that he isn't seventeen, but the Malfoy family has strong Veela blood in them, so as you perhaps have just figured out, Draco is a Veela. On this birthday, he will find his Mate and we apologize if he commits any indecent acts, we will simply ask that you relocate to the drawing room which has also been set up in the off chance of this event." Lucius explains with a straight face while I blush and turn partially away from the crowd, hiding my face behind my hand. "With that said, we hope that you will enjoy the party and wish the young man good luck in his life," He says, patting my back forcefully, pushing me back towards the crowd of people.

Some people give knowing glances and, unfortunately, Pansy thinks that she is my Mate and shoves herself forward. "Oh Draco!" She exclaims, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Get off me, woman," I snarl at her, knowing full well that she is NOT my Mate. She pulls back with a hurt look then sniffs and walks off. In that second I finally see Harry and something in my stomach turns before heat pools uncomfortably to my nether regions. "Shit," I mutter, this is what I was afraid of. I know it before the lust hits me even, that Harry is my Mate. He looks gorgeous, obviously someone got him proper dress robes because he is wearing a green set that matches his eyes perfectly and those same eyes glint with a happy smile. I stride forward and am in front of him in a second, faster than I thought. "Harry," I breath in his face and one hand rests on his waist.

Blaise notices us and points us out to my father, thank goodness, Narcissa starts to usher people out. Blaise then comes back over with Lucius, "Draco, perhaps you should take this somewhere else," They suggest calmly.

I am almost too caught up looking intently down at Harry who looks almost terrified but the minute differences in his heart rate and hormone levels. I do vaguely hear my father speaking more than Blaise and blink at them slowly before I pull Harry into my arms, lifting him and carrying him out of the ball room, and up to my room, vaguely aware of Lucius following me.

"Be careful with him, try to keep control of yourself even through the Veela side," he advises before staying outside the door as we go in and I have Harry instantly tossed onto my bed.

"Draco, does this mean..?" Harry starts to ask as I gaze intently at him.

"You're my Mate Harry," is all I can get out before I am over him and kissing him, my tongue darting out, asking for entrance.

"Wait, Drae, are you even gay?" he asks, pressing lightly at my shoulders, as though to stop me.

"Don't care," I answer simply and run my hands over his sides, before I finally am lost in the swirling mass of desire that the Veela side contains.

We are both quickly bare, my nails slicing through his clothes and making faint red marks along his skin. I remove my own carelessly and have a moment of control before I pound relentlessly into him. I grab a bottle of lotion from the bedside table and slick my fingers, looking down at Harry's face. "I won't hurt you on purpose," I promise and kiss him deeply, he allows me entrance into his mouth without hesitation and I nibble at his lips on occasion, distracting him as I slip in one finger and press it all the way in before letting a second join it. Originally these two would have worked, but after my Inheritance came in, I know that my length and girth is much greater, so I slide in another with some difficulty as I kiss away Harry's pain, "It'll feel better soon," I promise and begin to prod slightly, searching for that one place that–to be honest, I barely know about–will bring him pleasure. I scissor my fingers as well, stretching him slightly more before my fingers brush against that bundle of nerves and he arches off the bed suddenly, almost screaming at the sudden and pleasurable sensation. I abuse that spot for a few moments before growing impatient again and the Veela side making me remove my hand and line my own sex up with his opening. I kiss him again as I press into him slowly but surely. He moans and grimaces slightly beneath me, but I keep going, not stopping or pulling out because I know that he'd hate me for that, he'd never forgive me or talk to me again if I did that. When I am finally, fully sheathed, I wait for a notice that I can continue. Finally Harry rocks his hips against mine and I start to roughly pound into him, holding his hips still and kissing his nose, lips, chin, neck, shoulders, basically any expanse of skin large enough for me to make contact with.

The tension is too great for either of us though and I know that it will be short, already feeling energy and pleasure coil in my core. Harry moans loudly beneath me as I expertly fill him over and over, each time striking that one organ that makes him see stars and soon he is cumming, white spunk spraying over both of our chests. I start suckling on his neck, knowingly leaving a mark there before I feel my own climax come over me, magic spreading over my body and I know that my full inheritance is here, that there are wings protruding from my back and covering us. I bite that now sensitive spot as I release my cum deep inside of Harry. I finally pull out and basically collapse beside him, pulling him into my side. He's shaking and I feel dampness that isn't sweat touch my skin near his face.

I am suddenly worried, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask with deep concern now that my Veela is sated to some degree.

Harry can only manage to shake his head at first then words tumble forth, "N-no, I just... I feel so loved now," He blubbers and buries his face into my chest as my wings cover us, shielding us from prying eyes that may disturb us. No one does that night though.

I simply hold him, forgetting about my other guests, only concerned with Harry right now. I end up sleeping deeply with him tucked into my side but pull the blankets up over us before tucking my wings in and feeling them actually vanish entirely. When I wake up I gaze down at the sleeping boy in my arms and almost freak out before I settle and remember the events of last night. It is still enough to make me think and pause for a moment though.

I untangle us gently and sit on the side of the bed, still glancing back at Harry. I only now notice his hair, "What the bloody hell?" I ask in a soft murmur as his hair is now over a foot long and splayed around him. It's gorgeous though, the dark hair and pale skin such a gorgeous contrast, and when those vibrant green eyes open he'll be a true work of art. I stand and stretch before starting a bath for us, knowing that last nights events left us sweaty and that I feel like I'm covered in grime as well as the obvious, white splotches across both of our chests from Harry's cum. While the bath is filling I set out towels and go back to wake Harry.

"Harry, my love," I call softly, perhaps it would be weird to say that at any other time to any other person, but he is my Mate now and I really do love him. I've loved him long before now.

Harry moans slightly and rubs at his eyes before opening them and looking at me, shock briefly splaying across his features before he smiles timidly. "Drae? So that wasn't a dream?" He half asks.

"No, it was wonderful reality," I murmur and kiss the brunette's nose, stroking the long hair out of his face, "Want a bath?" I ask, already knowing the answer which is obvious in Harry's eyes. I lift him gently and take him in, the bath having stopped itself once full. I get in and settle Harry into my lap, the warm water working wonders at our sore bodies, mostly his, though my Veela magic limited the amount of pain that he'd be in after the events of last night.

I start to run my hands over his body, washing him while also being possessive to please the Veela side who is still nagging at me to claim him more, make him mine completely. I fight this to some extent but kiss him wherever I can, his smooth skin beneath my lips and hands. Harry sighs and leans into my touch as I wash him.

"Draco, how much do you know about... Veela?" Harry asks. I realize that he probably doesn't know anything actually. Aside from what Father said last night and what happened then as well.

I sigh and kiss Harry's neck again before propping my chin on his shoulder. "Not as much as I'd like. I was only told the general information a few days ago. Why my father kept this quiet, I don't know," I mumble. "Perhaps we'll ask him later," I offer before nipping gently at Harry's jawline. He shivers and moans as my hands trail down his sides and chest and I find him half hard. This turns me on the most and my inner Veela seems very desperate to get out for another round. I lift him out of the tub and barely dry us off before I carry him back to the bedroom and start things off similarly to last night.

"Drae!" Harry gasps and wraps his legs around my hips. His breathless cries spur me on as I place strategic love bites across his body. I grab the lotion again and am about to apply it to my hand when there is a knock on my door as the only warning before my mother comes in. Harry blushes deeply and turns away, though he makes no other moves to change position or hide himself.

I stare blankly at her for a moment before the Veela side looses interest suddenly and I'm blushing and stammering. "C-can you not w-wait for an invitation?!" I ask as I pull the blankets up around us so that we're semi-decent.

Narcissa quirks an eyebrow. "It's past noon, and even if you don't need to eat, your Mate does," She says with a small glare. Harry blushes again and turns away from my mother who seems about ready to burst into a Veela as well at the moment.

"Fine, if you'll leave, I will have him down to eat in twenty minutes," I say coolly, though I really want to slam the door in her face and the Veela side wants to resume it's previous work.

"Ten," She counters before leaving.

I sigh and kiss the top of Harry's head. "Sorry about that, Love," I whisper to him and try to crawl out of the bed before I realize that the brunette is still clinging tightly to me. "Harry, I don't think you realize how much you should fear my mother, she has a thing for wanting to keep people's eating habits regular." I explain.

Harry just glances up at me with eyes watering and lips trembling. He quickly looks away and I realize that he must feel like I got disinterested that quickly. "D-dra-" he starts to say before I am quickly back on top of him and kissing him reassuringly, not trying to make them that hot or else my mother will come back with a vengeance.

"Hush, I still want you, I couldn't want anyone more than you, Harry. Veelas mate for life, that is one thing I know. You are MY Mate, I'll always want you, but I don't want my mother to snap at us again, or hex us out of the bed. So can you let me go for a moment so that I can grab clothes for us, I'm afraid I ruined yours last night," I explain with a sad expression. I am disappointed with the fact that his clothes are shredded, they were quite lovely on him. Harry's grip loosens and he seems slightly reassured, but not happy about it still. "We'll resume this after lunch, if you're still up for it," I say with a seductive wink before I climb out of bed without resistance this time. I pull on some pants and go through some of my older stuff to see if anything would fit my petite, if not too thin, Mate. I do manage to get some pants that fit me a couple of years ago and toss those onto the bed then pull two simple button up shirts out. Mine a fair grey/silver while his is green, almost perfect to match our eyes. Harry had grabbed the pants and underwear but he hadn't changed. "Come on, Love, we have 5 minutes," I urge him.

When he doesn't move again, I move to stand in front of him by the edge of the bed and tip his face up before kissing him deeply. He moves to better the angle and moves to his knees to wrap his arms around my neck. I manage to slip him off the bed with that movement and he gasps and looks at me with shock. "D-drae?" he asks.

I smirk at him then peck another kiss to his nose, "If you won't dress yourself, I'll have to dress you," I explain as I pull the underwear from his grip and settle him onto his feet then lift each foot in turn to pull them up. I kiss him as I go up, but avoid his cock pointedly. Then I grab the trousers I'd grabbed for him and do the same, this time kissing up his chest and grabbing the shirt finally. I button it from the bottom and kiss him before covering that delightful skin with each kiss.

Harry's now rather hot and bothered, but we have no time anymore and I slip on my own shirt and button it as I rush us downstairs and to the dining hall.

"Good afternoon, Harry, Draco," my father greets with a small smile while Narcissa glances at the clock.

"Not a moment too soon," she says coolly though she smiles now.

"Good afternoon, Mother, Father," I greet as I pull Harry over to sit, pulling his chair out first and helping him into it before going to my own.

"Um... Good a-aftern-noon, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," he greets awkwardly, stuttering over the word in nerves even as he blushes when thinking of what Mother saw only ten minutes ago.

I give Harry a reassuring rub on his shoulder and he leans into the touch with a sigh. We're interrupted suddenly when Lucius coughs, "Shall we?" he asks as though seeking our permission, though we have no real say in the matter. When he gets nods from myself and a nervous and blushing Harry, he snaps and the house elves place plates of food in front of us all.

Harry gapes down at the expansive meal as my parents tuck into it. I gain a rather bored expression, prop one arm on the table and prop my head in that hand while slightly picking at my food, I eat it, but I'm not as interested in it as the sight just to my right. Harry looks to me with a hopeless expression now and I chuckle softly before giving him a reassuring smile.

"We have the fancy set up, we generally don't keep to it, I'll teach you sometime, just eat right now," I tell him in a soft murmur as I lean closer to him and run a teasing hand down his back while inhaling his sent deeply. I suspect that will hold me for a while now and start back in on my meal as Harry sighs and picks utensils at random and starts eating. We only have one course today anyway, so there's no harm in misusing utensils.

The meal goes on in general silence, being broken on occasion with a non-consequential question and a simple answer. When we all finish, Father excuses us while Mother glares slightly then sighs when she knows that she has no jurisdiction at the moment. I stand and nod to them both as we go and quickly usher Harry out before she tries to give herself the power or talk Father into stopping us. Once out, I know that they won't be out for a few moments, so I pin Harry to a wall and kiss him happily, having hated being that close to him, but not being able to touch him like this.

"Draco, w-ah-we should get to-Merlin- your room!" Harry tries to say quickly, getting interrupted when I go down on his neck and suck at it, finding very sensitive places that make him pause for a moment to breathe.

I grumble but admit that he's right in my head. I argue this point briefly to the Veela side who is being rather disagreeable at the moment, it wants to claim Harry in front of people to make sure that they know he's mine. I argue that they know and start to move us, albeit slowly to my room again. Once there, we're upon the bed in a second and I'm removing his clothes properly this time, again, arguing with the Veela who wants to shred them again. Once Harry is bare, I lose my control and one hand starts to pump at his currently throbbing erection that gets even more hard in my hand. The other hand tweaks at a nipple and my mouth attacks the other. I hum and practically purr at his moans and cries into the empty room.

"Glad to see someone remembered their promise," A voice says with a slight smirk and a faint hint of disgust. I recognize that voice, but the Veela inside doesn't and wants to tear it's owner apart. I regain control again and glare at Blaise Zabinni.

"I thought it was a silent agreement, since I found my Mate, that the promise would be moved to a later time... my mother knows your here, doesn't she," I accuse, not really asking, I already know the answer, she planned for something like this to happen to keep us from going at it too much.

Blaise sighs and nods, "You're lucky I'm bent, otherwise I would have gone and gagged," he teases before sitting at my desk seat.

I only just now notice Harry again who whines and attempts to cover himself. My Veela snarls at that but I move to the side to allow it while being saddened by the loss of beautiful skin being shown to the world. "Could you not wait... and NOT beat us to my room?" I ask with irritation.

"You're mother had the house elves bring me straight here, and Tipsy had a note... in your mother's writing," the dark skinned boy says in a bored tone as he shuffles through my parchment, blank as it may be.

Harry starts to realize what we were saying before and gets a confused look, "What promise were you two talking about?" He asks as he sits up and props himself against the headboard, still pulling the blankets to cover his lower half.

Blaise looks to me and earns himself a glare for it before I sigh and begin the explanation. "I lost a bet, and what I had wagered with it... I promised to show him something special of mine."

"What bet did you lose?" the brunette asks.

Blaise grins and chuckles, "We bet on who would loose their virginity first," the boy says with a wink to Harry that again, makes me glare to him and makes me growl due to the protective Veela. He raises his hands in innocence to please me even as I pull Harry closer to me.

"I at least lost mine to someone I love and can't help but love, or leave," I say with a wink to Harry that makes him flush deeply.

"Why would you two even bet that?" he asks in a murmur to me.

Blaise overhears it though and chuckles, "We were always curious and got into arguments as to who would. Draco always said that he was too innocent to even think of that until he was 18 at least, guess he's a few years early," he teases. "So, what are you going to show me?" he asks with a wide grin and slight chuckle.

"My true Veela form, since you're my Parabati (Sorry, couldn't help but use that, it is from Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments Series, again, something I don't own) and I can trust you with it," I say before pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head and taking off my shirt so as to spare it from being shredded. I look to him and stare blatantly at him, ignoring the way he blushes and avoids my gaze. I need a trigger, and at the moment, his body will do, though I could think of Blaise winking at him again. I avoid that though and when I feel the tingling starting in my body I close my eyes, remembering how Harry looked beneath me last night. I feel my incisors grow, my body grows a bit more muscular and I grow taller. The last change to occur is the tingling in my spine and back before the wings burst forth. They're white and silver, with the occasional green feather. I spread them as wide as possible in the space allowed then open my now glowing silver eyes to look at Blaise. "Will this satisfy you?" I ask in a now smooth and melodic voice.

Blaise is stuck in a trance by this form. I remember that Veela have very strong powers to make others very much attracted to you, but that is generally women. I chuckle before starting to tuck in my wings and feeling the rest of my Veela form vanish from sight.

"Is someone a submissive in the bedroom?" I ask with a grin when Blaise starts gasping for breath and is so obviously turned on.

Blaise blushes, which isn't that obvious with his skin tone, but I can tell and chuckle again. "Shut up, like I even know that, maybe I'll find a guy who wants a dominant!" he counters, but I know that it's a weak argument.

I turn to Harry with a pleased smile until I see his eyes still firmly locked on me from the moment I'd changed forms, his face bright red, and a slight bump in the blankets from his own hard-on. I turn to Blaise, "Now, I recall you interrupting something, get out," I snap before pressing Harry back into the bed and kissing at him.

"Can I watch?" Blaise asks experimentally, though he already knows the answer. He dodges the pillow that comes in his direction and dashes out like Hell is on his heels.

At the sound of the door closing, I start back in on the flushed and needy Harry James Potter beneath me.


	3. Chapter 3

I settle into the couch while Harry is out with my mother, getting him clothes that are more suitable. I am still home for a Veela lesson with Father. (In other words, my parents don't trust me in public with Harry yet, even though school will start in only two weeks.) I got my stuff for school a week before my birthday, though now I understand why we didn't get my robes fitted then, they were waiting for this. I look around now and see that all the planning was there, I just was blind to it or didn't know the reasons yet. We're going to get them fitted next week while Harry is picking up and getting all of his things fitted today. I grumble and sink into the couch more as my father walks in and settles at his desk.

Lucius looks at me with a quirked eyebrow at my slouching position before I straighten up and scowl. "The facial expression is still deplorable, but I'll let that slide since I can assume why," the elder Malfoy comments, only earning a snort of derision from his child. It's Lucius' turn to scowl now. "You should know that isn't becoming of a Malfoy," he snaps. He composes himself a moment later and starts in on the lengthly lesson that lasts the entire evening

(A/N: Draco- She might come back and edit this in so that there is an actual lesson and you can know more about Veela, but she wrote this and really had a hard time focusing on all of the details, as well as keeping them straight.)

Third Person Omniscient (no specific narrator)

Harry and Narcissa come back with few bags on them, having sent the rest with a houself at the moment of purchase. Father and I are still busy in his study at the time of their return, but a few moments later, the elder of the two bursts out of there looking exhausted and in search of the brunette boy. "Sadly, one lesson went wrong, and he... um... needs his Mate," The blond man explains before half shoving Harry into the room, "Nice outfit by the way, hope you're not too fond of it," he adds with one last push and a slam of the doors.

Narcissa gapes for a moment. "What were you attempting, and what is now going to happen to the poor boy?" She asks sharply from the man as he leans against the wall in exhaustion.

"It was simple enough, but he took it a step farther, and in the wrong direction slightly... I wanted him to access his Veela magic to cast a normal spell, he did, but when he tried to apply a spell to himself, his mind grew unfocused and the next thing I know, I have a Dominant Veela who has a raging hard-on," Lucius explains, finishing with an awkward tone and embarrassed blush from admitting that happened with his own son.

Narcissa sighs, "You had better be ready for the consequences for what they do to your office," She says simply before walking off, picking up the bags Harry had dropped while being forcefully ushered. She chuckles slightly when she catches a glimpse of a grimace and shudder, but continues on her way. She hands off Harry's bags to another houself. She takes her own to her room and sorts them out along with everything else bought today. Harry's should already be put away so that Draco can go through them if he so chooses. The woman sighs again, "I can't believe that this has already become something comfortable! Having another boy under my roof, sharing a bed with my son..." She almost shudders at the actual thought, though she loves both boys to pieces. "Harry is as good as a son, but... does he see it that way?" She asks herself now in worry, "Am I being as good of a mother as I can be for them both? I know I wasn't that polite on the first day, but it was good to have some time to get to know the boy," She murmurs offhandedly, "I didn't even know that my Dragon was polite to Harry, let alone friends with him before this went down," she adds. She mumbles a few more words about how things are going to be different around the Malfoy Estate for a while before she settles onto the bed and waits for her husband to finally join her.

Draco's POV

'Wait, what the hell did I just do?' I ask myself mentally before I realize that that is all I can do, sure I can feel my body and see everything, but it's like I'm taking a backseat instead of being the driver. Father was just telling me how Veela suffer from split personality disorder rather often, so I guess that is almost what is happening right now. But I'm still fully aware of what is going on, I just can't control it... I see Harry being shoved into the room and instantly, I feel my body lunge at him and start kissing every expanse of flesh I have access to. I note that his outfit is rather beautiful, well fitted too, to compliment his form. I guess that only turns on the Veela more.

'It's not just "the Veela,"' A bored voice drawls to me. It almost sounds like me, but it is smooth, silken, lilting as though he's singing. 'I'm Drake, though I suppose I am also you,' he says in a bored tone. He then hums a bit and makes a low rumble in my chest before pouncing on Harry again, taking his mouth heavily, letting his long nailed fingers carefully remove his clothing for once. 'And yes, I have some semblance of control sometimes. We've consummated the Bond... mostly, so that makes this more of a want to rather than a need to," Drake chuckles a bit.

'Consummated it "mostly"? How does that work?' I ask in wonder as to what he means exactly.

'That's for your father to discuss,' He replies simply before returning all of his thoughts to the whimpering brunette before me.

Drake nips at his jaw and tugs at the long hair that was tied back, but has fallen loose in strands. He mutters a simple spell, though the word is unknown to me and I wonder what it did until I notice Harry's face of utter shock and pleasure.

"Drae, w-AH!-what's going on?" The poor Brunette questions.

Drake chuckles, "I would have thought you'd know what sex is by now," He replies, playing the part of being me.

'You don't have to be rude,' I reprimand, knowing that even at these moments with Harry, I have more control than this and can be polite to the boy.

I watch as Harry flushes, "Well, yeah, but... You've never used a spell to prepare me, and you usually-MPH!" He cuts off briefly as Drake palms him teasingly, "Usually don't tease this much," Harry observes.

I want to smile broadly at him and commend him for his thoughts while Drake just chuckles a bit mostly to me, 'He's very bright, and it seems that he knows you rather well, maybe I should tell him what's going on," he teases.

'NO!' I snap instantly. 'I already promised to tell him everything I knew about Veela, I just need to learn more first! Please don't, he'll think I'm letting you take over and do this to him, when I can't even do anything to stop you right now!' I plead desperately.

Drake chuckles again and Harry is pouting, "What's so funny?" he asks innocently before gasping and grimacing when the Veela is suddenly fully sheathed in him.

'This is why I don't use spells, they aren't as effective, and you could have torn him!' I snap while watching in worry as Harry adjusts. All too soon, Drake is moving again though and Harry is gripping him tightly, in pain and worry as to what is happening.

"You know I love you, right, Harry?" Drake asks in a sweet voice that makes even myself melt slightly before I think clearly and snarl at him.

Harry whimpers and nods his head, but he doesn't say anything back or loosen his grip as the Veela relentlessly pounds into him, starting to grunt, hum, and moan in his own pleasure.

'Drake! Stop this, now!' I command sharply, he's hurting my Mate, heck, HIS Mate, lover, and the only person I care about to this level. I start to fight harshly to regain control of my body, making Drake's harsh movements stop on occasion while he fights to keep control. Suddenly he stops moving entirely and blinks before it's me in control finally, 'If you ever try something like this again, or don't learn to be more careful to him, I'll learn how to keep you out,' I snap at him before wiping Harry's tears. "Harry, please, love, look at me?" I call to the boy as I press my forehead to his.

"Dray?" Harry asks, blinking and looking up at me in concern.

"That's right, it's me," I murmur, wondering if he put it together that it wasn't exactly me who had done the stuff before. "Do you want me to stop?" I ask then, only just remembering our position and feeling his muscles trembling around me. No wonder Drake went mad, it felt great, but I have so much more restraint than that. I see small nod from him and start to pull out, groaning silently as I do before pulling the gorgeous robe he'd been wearing earlier, over him. I pull up my own trousers that I don't remember Drake removing and lift Harry up with me as I stand. Harry clings to me, shaking in terror. I walk out calmly, hoping no one crosses my path and wondering how long we'd really been in there.

"Done already?" Lucius asks in honest curiosity as he rounds a corner.

I wince and sigh. "Not exactly, can we talk about it later?" I ask him with concern in my voice and face as I adjust my grip on Harry slightly to bring attention to him.

Lucius takes in the sight of the shaking and whining boy and nods grimly before walking past us and I start back on my way to the bedroom.

I settle Harry onto the bed before removing the robe again, feeling him tremble more at the action. "I won't hurt you again," I promise and kiss his temple before going to grab some pajamas for him and carefully put them on him. I call a houself to fix Father's office and bring the rest of the clothes there before settling beside my lover and stroking his long hair back while whispering words of comfort to him.

"D-draco? Why would you do that?" He asks in concern.

I shush him as I feel tears build up in my own eyes and kiss him tenderly. "I'm sorry, so so sorry, as long as I can help it, it won't happen again," I promise. "It wasn't me doing those horrid things," I say uncertainly, somewhat uncertain if he'll believe me. "Some Veela suffer from split personalities due to their true Veela form creating a consciousness to control the body if needed. I had been trying to cast a spell that apparently brought about that Veela, called Drake, and he had me kept out of his way as he touched you. I tried to talk to him and reason, but I don't think he understood the connection between us," I explain with a sigh, hoping that it came out right.

Harry blinks for several moments. "Can I talk to Drake?" He asks cautiously, trembling a bit at the thought.

"After what just happened, I don't think that is such a good idea," I whisper, "I don't know if he'd try that again, and I don't know if I could gain control again as easily as last time," I sigh.

"Please, I want to know what he thinks," He murmurs, breaking the eye contact we had and looking intently at my chest, as though it were the most fascinating thing.

I sigh, "Fine, but-" I am suddenly broken off as my mouth is no longer in my control.

"I'll only take the mouth, I'll spare you the trouble of pushing me back entirely, just a bit," Drake says through me. "I had asked if I should tell you what I was, but Draco here had a panic attack and begged me not to, didn't know he had it in him with that amount of pride. What do you want to know again, Harry?" He asks suddenly.

"Um... why.. why did you do that?" The brunette asks back.

"Ah, well, you're positively gorgeous, like Draco says, only always, and it was the first time that I actually got to touch you, so how could I not take advantage of the opportunity?" He says simply while I sit back and scowl.

'And how does that explain why you were so rough?'I ask in a clipped tone.

"Ah, Draco brings up a good point, I was so rough because a Submissive should love everything and anything that their Dominant is willing to do to them, especially with sex, I chose to be rough, you should have begged for more, but didn't. I didn't punish you or push you too far though, so you both should thank me," he says with a snide air.

"THANK YOU?!" I break through and shout, "You say you didn't push him too far? You should know by physical signals that you went WAY too far!" I snap and glare at a pillow while Harry looks simply pathetic.

Drake takes over again with a chuckle, "Such a temper, I'm amazed you haven't done worse to him by now," He teases, "But, you only ever deserve any and all punishment or treatment your Dominant gives you, don't forget that, Harry," He says in a serious tone before I finally shove him out and pin him in a corner in my head.

Harry looks ready to cry, "I... I deserved it, he's right," he whimpers.

"No, Harry, what could you have possibly done to deserve that kind of treatment! Even if you deserve a scolding, I likely won't even give you that, I'd never hurt you, Drake is just screwed up!" I rush to assure the now crying boy. I kiss him gently and hold him close. I let a hand stroke up and down his back as he cries.

He sniffles and shakes his head, "I've always deserved it. I should have died when Voldemort killed my parents," He says sharply, ignoring my grimace at the mention of that name. "My uncle had every right to do what he had done to me, and I deserve everything else because I have escaped death too many times. In our first year, I should have died in the Forbidden Forest, or in the Mirror or Erised's chamber. In second year, I should have died to Aragog, the Basalisk, or Tom. In third year, Lupin should have killed me, either that or I should have lost my soul to the dementors. Last year I should have died in one of the challenges or to Voldemort himself in the grave yard, or to Barty Crouch Jr. when I'd returned. I don't deserve any of your love, I don't deserve being your Mate, I wish I could change this all and you could have a bet-" Harry goes on. I can't even speak until I catch on to what he is saying and growl lowly.

"Harry James Potter, you ARE my Mate, that is fact, there is nothing you could have done to change it, if you had died, I would have also. You live because you fight, because you have friends who fight for you, you have people who care about you. You're alive because of them! Don't think that you deserve those deaths or don't deserve anything you have, because that is so untrue. I love you, I always have, at the very least as a friend. It only changed to love as a Mate because my inheritance came in and I could see what was right in front of me the whole time. I love you Harry James Potter, and I will tell you that as many times as it takes for you to get it and realize that everything good that has happened to you is deserved, and everything bad was because Voldemort is a git," I say forcefully as I pin Harry to the bed, like he's resisting by this point, and kiss him thoroughly when I'm finished. When I feel all the tension leave him I sigh and press my forehead, looking down at the thoroughly melted Harry Potter.

Harry makes a small sound of contentment before I slide to the left and hold him carefully in my arms. He curls in towards me and clings tightly.

"Sleep now, Harry, things will be better when you wake up," I promise, stroking his long hair, untying it and admiring the dark silky locks. "Who knew he'd be such a beautiful submissive?" I muse to myself before falling asleep shortly after him. 'I'll never let you be unloved ever again.'


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's POV... still (It likely will be for most of this story)

I wake in the morning to an empty bed, but am quickly relieved to know that Harry didn't up and vanish when I hear him in the bathroom. I decide to let him be though and relax for a bit longer. When I discover that I can't sleep any more, I stretch languidly and mumble discomfort when I realize that I slept in the same clothes that I wore yesterday. I then freeze when I remember Drake's actions and dash into the bathroom, pulling a startled Harry into my chest and making sure that he really is okay.

"D-Drae?" he calls to me in curiosity as he looks at me through the mirror.

"Um... I needed to make sure that you were okay after yesterday..." I say in a pathetic whisper. I kiss the top of his head before gently pulling him into my chest and kiss him sweetly.

"Drae..." Harry murmurs to me and buries himself deeper into my embrace.

I sigh and still feel like it was my fault that Drake had control, "Do you want to sleep some more?" I ask when he pulls his head back slightly and I kiss his nose.

"Mn.. sounds tempting, but in a little bit, kay? I think I need to inform Ron and 'Mione of this... situation," the brunette says in an almost seductive tone before kissing me. He finishes cleaning up in the bathroom then goes into the bedroom, making his way to the desk and starting to use the parchment there to scrawl out a letter to both of the friends. He goes over to the cage that Hedwig can freely go in and out of now and takes her over to the window, handing her both letters and sending her off.

I watch this from the bed and when he turns towards the bed he smiles before I give him a seductive wink that makes him blush again. I stretch out on the bed and make a taunting pose for him that makes his breathing instantly become erratic even as he moves to me. When I feel the slight shift in the mattress from the added weight, I sit up and pull his face closer to kiss me before pinning him to the bed.

"You're really good at drawing me into bed, huh?" Harry asks, not really meaning anything, simply starting his nervous chatter.

"I have to be, because it is so hard to get you into it sometimes," I purr before kissing down his neck and removing his shirt.

Harry keens and pants as I tease his nipples, drawing them into my mouth, each in turn. "Maybe I'll have to learn some of your tricks to seduce you then," he says, obviously not thinking about what he's saying yet again, because the moment it registers in his mind what he just said, he blushes and can't look at me for several moments, even as I tease his nipples, cock, and ass mercilessly. When he does look at me again, it is a pleading look to just take him since he can't stand the teasing anymore.

I sigh and quickly prepare a hand to lubricate and loosen him and quickly enter him, loving every second of pleasure in him, every gasp or moan he emits, every keen, arch of his back, cry of my name, and the wordless pleas for release that I so willingly give him. When we finish, I kiss his temple and settle down next to him as we both catch our breath. "Sleep, kitten," I purr before drifting off myself.

The next day is when Ron and Hermione are due to arrive and I am almost in dread of their reactions when the find out. Harry had gone out to get Ron so that the location of our meeting wasn't known to him while I wait and pace around the room wondering if this will work all that well.

Ron steps through the fireplace after Harry, blinks around at the place in shock at where he is then gets a sour look on his face when he spots me. "Malfoy, what're you doin' here?!" he asks in plain disgust.

"Welcome to my home, I live here," I respond calmly, keeping my own temper in check and being polite for Harry who gives me a grateful smile before he turns on Ron in anger.

"Be nice, Ron! I told you to keep an open mind, and this certainly doesn't look like one so far," He snaps before turning to the fireplace as it lights up again with the same green flames for the floo-network.

Hermione steps through and gives a slightly apprehensive glance to me, but she obviously knows where she was going beforehand. "Draco," She greets politely before looking to the still rather disgusted Ron who has held his tongue. "Glad to see that the place hasn't been torn up before I got here," She teases, though she knows that had a full possibility of happening.

I nod, "Shall we go to the foyer?" I ask and gesture to the door out of the library. Harry glances to his friends before nodding and ushering them forward. He steps ahead of them to walk next to me, but keeps physical contact out of the situation for now.

Blaise is already sitting in there looking bored momentarily before he stands and smiles. "Hello, Ron, Hermione," he greets, obviously not too happy about this at the moment, but he definitely is handling this better than Ron.

I gesture to the chairs and couch to offer them a seat, "Make yourselves comfortable," I say before going to one armchair that is placed next to another that Harry takes.

"Why are we here, you said you had a lot of news to tell us, but why can't we meet at... um.. Snuffles place?" Hermione asks when we're all seated, catching herself before she gives away anything that she thinks should still be kept silent.

Harry sighs, "They both know about Sirius, Grimauld Place, and well... everything, well Draco knows everything, Blaise, is still learning, but he won't know as much..." Harry explains first before looking at me and biting his lip. I hold out my hand in offer to Harry who nods and we both stand after he takes it.

"Blaise, if you get weird again... leave," I say simply before pulling Harry into my arms in a gentle hug before I let the Veela form take over, only partially so that I'm not entirely freaky or messing with Hermione or Blaise.

There is a soft gasp from Hermione which makes both Harry and I smile because we know that she figured it out. "You're a Veela, Draco!" she says in amazement. "And... Harry, you're his Mate?" she asks cautiously, not knowing if she's entirely correct or it's acceptable to say.

We both nod before I sit again, this time pulling Harry to sit on the arm of my chair while Ron stares us both down, not in disgust anymore, but bewilderment. He does seem slightly disturbed though. "You're bent?" He asks with a slight frown.

Harry flushes and can't even nod his head to answer, so I take the opportunity, "It's not exactly that we like other men, the Veela bond doesn't care about gender, it finds a soul match. Harry happened to be mine, it could have been anyone, but it was him, and now there is an inseparable bond between us, well it formed the moment he was born," I say with a shrug then. "So yes and no," I answer with a shuffle of my wings.

Hermione seems simply captivated by me and is stuck staring for several moments before she notices the silence and myself returning the gaze, more in amusement. "Sorry!" She squeaks out before blushing and covering her face with her hands for another few moments.

"Something you'd like to ask?" I ask in a kind tone towards her since she is definitely the more gracious of the two, though Ron seems to be handling this better than originally thought at the moment.

Hermione thinks for a few moments. "Well, I was wondering how you found out that he was your Mate." She states simply.

I nod, "Well, Harry and I have actually been friends for the past few years, but he knew how poorly Ron and I got along... and the... disgraceful things I have said and done to you as well Hermione. So we mostly only corresponded through letters. Lately though, we both had been feeling a bit off and my parents were being secretive. My birthday was my fifteenth, the coming of age for a Veela. I invited Harry to it and my parents were on edge in case my Mate had been invited. Obviously, that is exactly what happened. It kind of ended up as a pull towards him though, I didn't know who, I just knew that I'd know when I saw him or her," I explain while wrapping a hand around Harry's hip, and idly stroking circles on it.

Hermione nods and thinks for a few more moments before flushing at some apparent thoughts that carried from that end of the conversation.

Harry shifts uncomfortably then and stands before I stand abruptly and eye him questioningly before he blushes and shakes his head, brushing off my question. He settles into the seat next to me before I sigh and shift back to my normal form. I settle into my own chair and lean towards Blaise to start talking while letting Harry talk with his friends, explain anymore questions to them, and get to catch up on events of the summer since we have a few weeks now before school. (A/N: since there were 3 weeks before Draco's birthday and I've made it be another 3, there are 2 more left. Just so that you are keeping up with my schedule here and time skips XD)

"Shouldn't our book list letters be arriving soon?" Hermione asks suddenly, even as I'm thinking the same at a pause between Blaise and my own conversation.

Right at that moment there is a tapping sound at the window and I chuckle. "You're timing is impeccable," I comment to the girl before going to the window and letting in the single owl with a small stack of letters tied together. I take the letters and pay it since it is a postal owl, not just an owl sent privately. "Hermione, myself, Harry, Ron, and Blaise," I say, passing them out as I do before realizing that they were alphabetized by last name. I shrug and open my own with curiosity, wondering if there are any peculiarities on the list this year.

Harry and I pull out two sheets of parchment while everyone else only gets the one for their list. I glance at him before reading through the first paragraph of the paper and flushing. Harry does the same, "Of course he knows about this when we're only just telling our friends!" he mutters before rubbing at his cheeks which are a bright red still. I chuckle a bit before setting that aside and looking over the list. "Drae, you might want to finish the letter... it's glowing," he cautions with slight concern.

I glance at him then at the letter and quickly snatch it up, "Of course he'd put a notice me charm on it so that I don't ignore it." I mutter before starting to read through it. "Can't we get a break for a few days?" I ask with a grumble. "You three are welcome to stay, but the Headmaster will be here in an hour to discuss a few things with us, concerning our own safety, comfort, and the same for the rest of the school," I explain as I finish the letter then set it down, tapping it with my wand briefly. I send for a house elf to inform my parents so that they keep the floo-network open for Dumbledore's access to the manor then relax and listen to the conversations going on for a while before the same house elf comes and informs Harry and me of the wizard's arrival. "If you need anything, Pepper will help you," I say, gesturing to the creature who nods and bows respectfully before I hold out a hand for Harry and walk out with him.

We go back to the library where he arrived and go to the corner where he is already seated with my parents who are chatting for a moment before we arrive. "Glad to see you got the letters," Dumbledore beams happily.

I nod and settle while Harry mimics my movements a second later and we look at the old man with curiosity. "I know we both read the letters, but I'm not sure that I completely understand what this is about." I say calmly.

Dumbledore nods, "Yes, well, your father made me aware of the situation you to are in. Some headmasters before me would have once said that you couldn't come back to the school, but I don't see it as a concern as they might. I do see how it couldn't end well though," He says seriously. "I am aware that Veela are rather possessive of their Mates, and I highly doubt that you are any different. So I am trying to figure out a way to keep things calm between you and the other students. Would you two like to share a private dorm?" He asks suddenly as though it were perfectly normal, but the fact is that no one has used any of the private dorms in years, they usually were used in the case of a powerful magical creature and their mate, or with betrothed couples, but Harry and I had never thought of this possibility that we would have a chance to share one.

I glance over at the stunned Harry and he looks at me also before my face breaks into a grin, "I'd like that, of course I can't make the decision alone," I say, prompting Harry to speak.

Harry flushes and nods, "Yeah, I think that would be pretty good," He says simply before clamming up and curling into a small ball in his chair while I give him odd looks.

"The location can be decided at a later date so that you can look through them and see what size, number of rooms, and other details are needed. I also need to find out what limits there need to be for the both of you. We all know how Harry is prone to accidents, at least one a year, and I am more than certain that this new development will make that number jump. I will entrust some training in control with your godfathers," he says before two figures step out from behind a book shelf, both with shaggy, shoulder-length hair and dark robes.

The two eye each other before going to their respective godson and greet us. Sirius greets Harry with a hug while Severus simply nods before I pout slightly and basically demand a hug which makes all of the Gryffindor members chuckle a bit and find this situation so odd. "I don't think I have ever seen you hug someone Sn-Severus," Sirius says teasingly, cutting off the old nickname and switching to his real name.

"You're one to talk, Black, are we even sure that you are really safe to have near the boy?" Snape returns snidely before I catch the hurt look on Harry's face and go to correct the small hurt.

"If you two are going to be helping us, you have to settle this hatred for each other, no nicknames, no opening old wounds intentionally, and no hexing each other while in the manor," I say with full authority as I pull Harry into my arms and sit again, this time with him curled into my chest and seated on my lap.

"You helped remind me just now, as much as I know your Veela side will hate this, you will need to try and limit your public displays of affection, I will allow hands being held and small, simple gestures, but-" Dumbledore interjects, gesturing to our current position.

"No snogging, even if it is in a supply closet, least of all mine!" Severus snaps without a single flinch at his own bluntness.

Harry and I both blush, but nod in agreement, having suspected something like this needing to occur. Harry nods then seems to think of something, "Wait, what about our classes, that will still leave us with very few times to see each other!" He says in a panic.

Dumbledore nods, "We've scheduled you two to share classes as much as possible, though, since you aren't taking all of the same classes, there will be a few that you will be apart, though I am certain that you can handle a single period every now and then without each other," He says with a small smile and sympathy.

I nod, "Yeah, I'm fairly certain that will work, just be careful in Care of Magical Creatures class, we don't need me ripping a half giant's head off," I tease slightly, though I know that if Harry gets hurt in a class, I will try to do that.

Harry nods and tucks his head under my chin, eying Sirius who smiles while Severus looks slightly disturbed. "Am I really that bad, Professor Snape?" He asks, using his proper title to show how he's grown as a person.

Severus looks shocked which makes me grin, since it is rare that you see him shocked. "Perhaps not, it's just going to take time to get used to my godson and a student I once thought of as hopeless in potions being together." He explains.

"Oh? So he's not hopeless anymore?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"No, most definitely not if you tutor him," the crooked nosed professor says with a slight smirk that makes me groan.

"You'd better do well on your own," I whisper in Harry's ear before kissing the lobe to tease him further, watching his face go to a very bright and noticeable flush, even as he squirms to release a quickly pinned arm that he would use to bat at my shoulder. "Use your words," I say teasingly.

"I'm not that poor at potions, Snape just terrifies me!" the poor brunette hisses slightly at me then buries his head into the crook of my neck to hide himself.

I sigh then glance at my godfather, "That would probably be a grudge thing, he really isn't that unpleasant... to me and my parents anyway," I explain, waving him off when he snorts in derision. The two, once foes, leave us then, not leaving the manor, just the room.

"I would take my leave as well, but I have one more matter to discuss with you two, and I know that this will get rather embarrassing for you both and possibly your parents, but it has to deal with how active you two are being together," Dumbledore interjects again, being blunt, but not as embarrassing about his choice of words as he could have.

I blush slightly and don't meet anyone's eyes while Harry's head pops up before he's trying to hide in my shirt now. "May I ask why you need to know?" I ask in a clipped, but not entirely impolite voice.

Dumbledore chuckles a bit then nods, "Yes, well, I am unaware of what Lucius has covered in your lessons, Draco, so I will cover it for him. Veela can impregnate their Mate, reguardless of gender, fertility, and their Mate can do the same to them if the Veela is submissive. It is a consensual matter though, the act must always be consensual, but if even for a moment, both are willing and desire to bring another living thing into this world, then it can happen by accident. I'm not saying that these... interactions must stop, just be careful of your thoughts, you may want to think about forms of protection, and should something happen, don't be afraid to come to myself, your godfathers, or your parents," He says, acting perfectly comfortable while my father, Harry, and I squirm in discomfort at the thoughts and Narcissa seems to think we're immature.

"It's natural, a way of life, get over yourselves," She says simply with a dainty sniff while I roll my eyes then and prop my chin on Harry's shoulder.

I look up at him while he flushes still and glances down at me, "What do you prefer, stop or protection?" I ask, already knowing his answer, but wanting to tease him.

Harry squawks and slips off my lap, falling flat on his bum on the floor, blinking up at me owlishly then fully registering my words and flushing. "Don't ask me that!" he complains and buries his face in his hands, even as I chuckle a bit and kneel down beside him to try and comfort him.

"Are you all right, love?" I ask him as I turn his chin up with a curled, gentle, but firm finger.

The green eyed beauty looks up with slightly watered eyes. "It hurts," he complains before I lift him back to where he is settled on the chair now and I lean on the armrest beside him.

"I'll take that as my turn to leave now. I'll have the house elves clean the available dorms for you so that you can come and look at them before choosing. Look for an owl for that day and I'll see you boys in a few weeks!" The old man says cheerfully before standing and starting to walk away.

"WAIT!" I shout in a moment of sudden thought, ignoring the sudden stares directed at me from everyone. "Um... Thank you, sir, I can't thank you enough for this opportunity, and I am now indebted to you, if you ever need anything, I will offer you any and all of my services," I say solemnly, I refuse to leave this debt unpaid.

Dumbledore smiles softly, "Of course, I'll be sure to remember that offer," He says with a nod before continuing his way out and leaving through the fireplace.

I sigh and then look at my family and Mate and notice their odd looks before flushing and quickly leaving with a stammered excuse. I hide for only a few moments in my room before Harry comes in with a confused look.

"Why did you offer him that and why did you vanish like that?" The brunette asks with a slight frown when I give him a sheepish look.

"I think it was the Veela pride in me, not wanting for him to just give me so much without me being able to do anything in return. I had to offer him something."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and I eventually rejoined our friends and told them the news about us getting a private dorm at the school.

"Seriously? You could throw parties there and stuff then, you wouldn't have a head of house bugging you all the time, you could do anything!" Blaise goes on with glee, plotting already.

"No." I say firmly with a slight glare at him. "I am not ruining this chance, I am certain that there will be specific rules set about for us, and I will comply to them as I see fit, unless it means endangering Harry," I snap slightly even as I settle into a chair and Harry sits at my feet. I calm myself then gently run my fingers through his hair before starting to braid it how he likes it. He hums contentedly and almost falls asleep before I tug the braid sharply, making him yelp. "Anyway, it doesn't mean we can't hang out there rather than being cramped in either the Gryffindor or Slytherin common rooms. No alcohol, parties, or anything," I say in a calmer tone now as Harry stands and settles in my lap, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Harry nods in agreement, "Yeah, we don't want to ruin this, we can still have fun, have snacks and such there, but nothing excessive. I don't want things to change though, not that much at least, I will still hang out with you guys as much as possible, but Drae gets moody without me sometimes," he teases, earning a nip to his ear, making him yelp again before quickly appeasing me.

Ron is still the main one who is uncomfortable here, but so long as we don't start snogging or grinding in front of him, he seems okay. The other two laugh at us and start cooing at how cute we are together.

"Blaise, your bent-o-meter is showing," I tease when he is squeeing with Hermione. The dark boy scowls but shrugs it off without much more thought

"I agree with you two on your decision to be smart with this, otherwise things could be problematic for you two. The Headmaster has rules he has to follow, he is doing this because otherwise it could be a danger to the students, though I highly doubt that will happen," Hermione says, as usual, being the voice of reason.

I chuckle a bit, "This is still strange for me, sitting with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, the two who I thought would always hate me, and now you're agreeing with me!" I say to Hermione, a smirk on my face though it isn't mocking, it is mostly mirthful.

Everyone nods in agreement and laughs a bit too for a moment before we fall into rather companionable silence. That silence is quickly ended by a loud crack and two house elves, one in front of myself and Harry and one in front of Blaise, both bowing.

"Mistress Malfoy be wanting Young Master Draco and Young Master Harry, she be in her study," Pepper says with a slight quiver, not boding well for the two boys, she then turns to the other two while Blaise's elf speaks to him. "Mistress Malfoy be saying that Miss Granger and Young Sir Weasley are welcome to be dining here tonight," She says with a small smile, obviously more pleased to present this news rather than the one to her charge.

Blaise sighs, "I have to go too, my mother thinks I have overstayed my welcome, and there is no arguing with her." he says even as his house elf pops out with the same crack.

I nod and stand, purposely keeping Harry in my arms and ignoring his protests. "Very well then, I'll see you later then, Blaise. Ron, Hermione, Pepper will show you around if you'd like, you can do whatever you like and remember that you're always welcome here, we'll see you at dinner," I say calmly before going to the door after Blaise and settling Harry on his feet after waving goodbye to him at one of the many fireplaces in the manor. "Ready to see what my mother is upset about this time?" I ask while keeping a firm hand around my lovers waist and dreading joining her.

We walk in silence after that, despite my question mostly because neither of us are aware of what she wants. I knock on the door when we reach her study. "Enter," She says calmly and when we enter, that is the atmosphere of the room. She is seated behind her desk, elbows perched on the table and her chin in her hands. She smiles softly to us, "Come sit boys, I'm assuming Blaise left?" She asks as she settles back into her chair now. I simply nod as we settle into the two chairs there and wait for her to get to her point. "You just want to get to the business then," She says with a sigh, "This isn't going to be a pleasant conversation, but I can't talk your father into doing this for the life of me, he offered to talk to Draco, but he really can't handle it all, so he would have his issues being clear about this anyway," She says.

I instantly get a bad feeling and want to run from there quickly, we're getting the sex talk in detail now. "Great," I sigh and eye Harry who looks just as hopeless.

Narcissa sighs also, "Sorry in advance," she then readjust herself in her seat then begins, "I know very well that you two have been sexually active, so this isn't about that, I know for a fact that Draco won't be cheating and I highly doubt that you will either, Harry, dear, but it is a concern because you can. I want you to be aware of STDS and AIDS, it's not possible for a Veela to have one before mating, and their Mate must be clean as well, but it doesn't mean that either one can't contract one." She explains even while we contemplate her words and such.

"What do you mean by saying that I won't be cheating?" I ask with a quirked brow, not exactly understanding.

"You won't be cheating on Harry because you can't take another into your bed, and I mean cannot, it would kill you, nor would you even want to," She says calmly before diving right back in. "Now we get to the really interesting thing though, in the case of Harry becoming pregnant on accident. It violates all laws both in the Wizarding world and in the Veela court to abort the child, not that I would let you either, but even giving it up for adoption isn't an option. I will be here to help you if you need me, but I assure you that there is no such thing as a painless childbirth, and there is hardly any female who will go through a more painful birth experience than a male Mate to any magical creature," She assures, "I don't look forward to that day for you, which is why I really want you to be careful, Severus is making several contraceptive potions to make one or the other or even both of you infertile for the time that you are using it, condoms work just as well though as well as a few... lubrication potions that would form a magical barrier," She says with a slightly uncomfortable look and shift in her seat.

Harry looks very pale at this though which makes me worry. I reach my hand over to his and squeeze it reassuringly. The brunette glances at me with a concerned look before he tries to speak for a moment. He finally gains his voice though, "How would it... come out?" he asks in concern.

"Draco's sperm would create a womb for the child to develop in, but it would come out just the same way he got in," She says with a slight scrunch of her nose, "There also is the option of a C-Section, but that is if there is something wrong with either you or the child," She adds.

Harry pales even more now and props his head in his free hand to keep it up. I stand abruptly and kneel in front of him, resting my hands on his knees, "It's all right love," I assure him and kiss his lips lightly, "We'll be careful, safe, you don't have to think about that," I murmur.

He nods though he still looks a bit too pale for my liking. "I know, but... I've wanted a family for so long, I just never imagined that I would be the one to carry it and give birth to it..." he says in a raspy voice.

"And you still don't, we can have a surrogate mother, there are still so many options for us, but we're still kids ourselves, we don't need to think about this," I whisper before pulling him out of his own seat, sitting there and holding him close.

Harry nods and buries his face into the crook of my neck. "Thank you, I know," he whispers back and I continue to hold him while looking at my mother who smiles softly.

"I'm sorry to be dropping this all on you, but you need to know now before school, and since Dumbledore brought it up, I decided that today was best to tell you everything you need to know, I do hope that you are right Draco, that nothing will go wrong, that you'll be protected every time, but mistakes can be made. Just be safe my sons," She says in a final tone with a soft smile as she moves around her desk and kisses Harry's forehead then my own, "You two can return to your friends, there is still a good hour before dinner is ready," Narcissa says when she leans against her desk.

I nod and hold Harry close as I stand and carry him out, "Pepper," I call softly, knowing she won't need me yelling to hear me, the loud crack proves me correct. "Take me to Hermione and Ron please," I say in a calm and quiet voice. Pepper nods and starts walking since she knows she can't easily apparate us to them with Harry in my arms like this.

"I can stand Drae," Harry murmurs to me.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to, you can just relax and think a bit more if you'd like," I say with a smile to him before kissing his nose and forehead. We arrive at the library and I really am not surprised, though I am slightly to see Ron with a book out and actually reading it. Pepper leaves once we step in and goes about her regular duties. I settle Harry into an armchair and call out for Hermione who comes out of a far aisle with a pleased smile. "Enjoying the library?" I ask her as I pick out a random one and glance at it.

"Yes, very much really, there is so much more here than I thought, it almost seems bigger than the Hogwarts library!" She muses and runs a tender hand across the bindings.

I nod, "Can you... can you talk with Harry for a moment, I need to look through some things," I ask and explain while placing a loving hand on Harry's shoulder as he sits up with concern, "It's nothing, just, maybe you guys can talk over things while I check up on what Mother was saying, not that I don't believe her, I just need to wrap my head around this," I explain in a hushed tone to him, having bent down to do this. I kiss the side of his face repeatedly then straighten when Hermione pulls a chair over by him, seeming to notice his state of wear and distress. I nod to them all and go to one of the far corners of the library with a small stack of books made on the way. I start to read and make a few notes and am at that for almost the whole hour. I then return to Harry who is ashen-faced again but this time the other two are also. I sigh and kiss Harry's forehead. "Now we have ten minutes before supper, so you might want to get onto happier topics and cheer up. If I have to carry you to dinner Father may have a fit," I tease to Harry who goes into a fit.

"I COULD WALK BEFORE!" he squawks indignantly.

I chuckle, "Yeah, but I doubt you would have gotten far, just stop thinking about it for a while, we'll talk about it later if and/or when it happens." I assure him with another kiss.

We all start to joke and laugh then, Harry returning to a normal pallor and all of us laughing. When there are still a couple of minutes, we all stand and go to the dining hall. My parents are already seated and chatting softly when we enter. Ron and Hermione look a bit awkward at first, but seat themselves and I help seat Harry, kissing him atop the head once he's seated, just like every other evening. I sit and chat comfortably with my family and friends then. When the conversation dies, my father summons the house elves who serve us a rather elegant meal.

"Is there a specific occasion?" I ask my parents with a quirked eyebrow.

Lucius smirks slightly, "Not really, perhaps just in celebration of the opportunity Dumbledore gave you," he says with a softer smile now.

I nod then begin eating, pleased to see Harry using the proper utensils now. Hermione has to help Ron with the correct items though. We eat and chat comfortably. When the meal is done Ron and Hermione need to leave and do so with a few hugs to Harry mainly. We see them off through the floo network then go to our bedroom. I start to kiss Harry lovingly and we settle onto the bed, but he pushes at me slightly, stopping me.

"I-I can't, not after all of what happened today," Harry explains with an ashamed look.

I nod in understanding, "I get it, don't worry, it's been a trying day, let's wash up and get some sleep," I murmur, going to the wardrobe to get some clothes then hold out my hand for Harry to follow me into the bathroom. Harry blushes slightly then moves to come in with me, taking my hand. I start the bath then pull Harry into my side and kiss him. I then start to remove his clothes and the only reason Harry doesn't stop me is because we are going to bathe, he knows that I am using this slightly to manipulate him, but also knows that I won't go against his wishes. When he's bare, I smile and step back to remove my own, even as the bath automatically stops because it is full.

Harry shuffles a bit and shivers, embarrassed to be completely bare. I simply gesture towards the bath before finishing off my clothing and he climbs in a bit before me. "Hey, Drae?"

"Hmm?" I respond as I settle in behind him and pull out the tie in his hair to let the ebony locks flow down his back and slip into the water. I release my own shorter hair then grab a sponge and some soap to begin to wash his body.

Harry sighs a bit at the feeling then continues with his question. "What... what would happen I did end up pregnant?" He asks.

"What do you mean, Mother already spoke about that, she'd help us take care of it," I respond, still confused.

He shakes his head and turns around in the tub, resting his hands on my shoulders. "I don't mean that... I want to know... would... would you love the baby?" He asks, hiding his face in his hair because of embarrassment.

I gape for a moment then pull Harry into my lap and kiss him repeatedly, "Of course I would, I would love them as much as I love you because they would be made from our love," I assure him before he starts to tremble with tears. I kiss him more and just let him cry while I continue to wash him gently. Harry finally calms himself and nuzzles his face into my neck. I start to wash lower and watch as Harry pulls away suddenly, blushing and squawking indignantly again, but I don't have to hear what he's about to say. "Come on, just let me pleasure you, we don't have to go all the way," I assure him, which seems to be all that he needs to relax and give in. I continue to wash him but finally give in and release the sponge to let it float about in the water as my hand slides to his now fully hard erection and slide up and down along it at a decent pace though not too quick to tease Harry for a while. I continue like this until he is full on begging.

"Drae- please Draco, faster!" he pants out and I can't help but comply to his wishes, making my pace go just fast enough to bring him to completion in a few more seconds. He pants and curls up against me for a few moments while I wash him off completely now.

"I need to wash your hair," I murmur to him, wanting him to move just enough so that I can do that for him.

Harry blinks lazily at me then it registers and he half sits up, now between my legs again and his head lolling with each movement I use to scrub at the long, dark locks and massage his scalp. Harry is finished when I rinse his hair out and he stands, teasing me knowingly. He grabs a towel as I start to wash myself and when I stand, he notices my own little issue. I step out and start to dry off before he's pushing against me, almost trying to curl into me for a hug but then he moves the towel out of his way and kisses his way down until he is on his knees and teasing me now.

I nearly fall back into the water at this sudden onslaught but I brace myself against the wall right next to it and avoid doing any sudden movements to hurt or scare him since he rarely does this kind of thing, especially without prompting. "Merlin, Harry," I pant and buck lightly into his teasing mouth. He continues expertly, teasing and progressing at just the right moments, humming on occasion around me, making me gasp and pant more and he manages to take me almost entirely into his mouth, only leaving an inch or two left that he pumps with his hand. Already I know this will be quick. My voice starts to come in more frequent gasps, echoing around the bathroom until it is stopped with a sudden slightly strangled cry of pleasure.

Harry hums again as he cleans me up then kisses his way back up my body and stands before me. I hold him close before he moves to be able to kiss my lips and I can taste my own essence on his lips. "Thank you for everything, Draco," he says sincerely in a murmur before a slight shiver runs down his spine and I start to dry us off properly then we dress.

"Anything for you," I promise with a smile, "When did you get so good at teasing me?" I ask then as we're walking into the bedroom, my arm around his shoulders and both of us looking extremely worn.

Harry blushes and even in the low light I can see that. "I pick up things every now and then from you," he mutters, hoping I didn't properly hear him. At that moment, there is a slight crash against one of the windows and we both curse and look for the source.

I sigh when I see a shape around one window then go to open it and let the owl in. "Guess he got back to us pretty quick," I chuckle as I take the letter from the owl and give him a treat before he flutters off again, back to the school. I read through it and grumble a bit, "We're going to check out the rooms tomorrow," I explain to Harry before discarding the letter onto my desk and going back over to the bed to find my Mate already half asleep. I lay down with him and hum when he curls into me, finally drifting off fully. I think about the events that this next year may hold before I fall asleep myself fairly content for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and I go through nearly all of the family dorms. There is one near every common room entrance and a few near select classrooms or head of house offices. We start at the top and work our way down. I am seriously debating the one nearest Gryffindor Tower for Harry's sake, but he is keeping his mind open, apparently "Not wanting to monopolize your time so that you can keep your friends close and they can be comfortable."

We just got done with the room by Professor Snape's office which is a definite no because we wouldn't want to be that close to him anyway. They arrive at the dorm closest to the Slytherin common room and it's perfect. It's not as cold as you would expect of the dungeons, but then again, I never thought that the dungeons were cold, let alone the common room.

The space is circular, much like Gryffindor Tower's common room but it has a hallway coming off of it along with a few doors on the far wall. The floors are a dark marble with white veins but most of that is covered with large area rugs. The colors are predominantly green and silver, but we don't mind that since those are the colors of our eyes. Everything is in crisp tones but is still inviting, there are splashes of yellow and even a few touches of red and blue, as though incorporating all houses in the décor. Since this one looks promising we actually get to go see the other rooms and the bathroom, down the short hall, is the selling point if there weren't anything else. It's bigger than the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor and that is mainly dominated by a swimming pool/tub. There aren't stalls for this bathroom though since it is private. We go to the bedrooms, two of them though one is obviously the master, it has a small bathroom attached to it. The other is still rather large but still smaller. The colors in both are very neutral between the two houses. They can't easily mix red and green, but they had the green then silver and gold as the accent colors, making it a fine mix.

Harry gives me one look and we know this is going to be ours. Sure the Gryffindors have to come down a bit farther than normal, but it's only a few of them and they definitely seem more comfortable with the snakes then the snakes with the lions. I look to Professor Dumbledor who smiles knowingly, having already seen our faces. "This is the one," I say simply and pull Harry into my arms and start kissing him. Harry seems happy as well and is happily kissing me back until he apparently has a though and basically shuts down. "Harry, Harry love, Lion?" I call to him in worry, moving him over to the bed and settling him onto it. This is getting to be too frequent for me, I'm going to go prematurely bald from stress!

Harry finally snaps out of it, "Um... I have to get some stuff from my Aunt and Uncle's house," he says in a quiet tone.

I sigh and rub at my forehead at how simple of an issue that was. "Well that I can handle! I can go with you and we can pack you up, ship you out and you'll never have to see them again!" I say more than eager to get all of his stuff away from those jerks and have him able to stay with me.

"There is one small issue, we're going to need Harry to stay with his legal guardian then for a few days so that the magical transition can be made," Dumbledore says calmly.

I sigh and my Veela side tries to come up and be protective but there is nothing to protect Harry from, so it's pointless. "Am I allowed to stay with him?" I ask.

"That is up to Sirius," The headmaster replies simply, "Shall we go then? I'll be giving the papers and necessary forms to your guardians and you'll both need to sign each copy," he says and leads them out. "The floo is open and there is powder on the mantle, see you two in school," he says with a wink and wave as he leaves. I nod and take Harry's hand then tug him over to the fireplace, throwing in a handful of the floo powder and saying Malfoy Manor clearly as we go through. We land... well I land on my feet and Harry practically takes me down as he bowls through.

"Sorry," he says with a slight grimace, "I'm still not used to that, portkeys, or apparating," he mumbles.

I sympathize with him, "Yeah, it took me ages to get used to, but after going to Blaise's so often, it's become second nature really," I explain with a shrug. I help him up and kiss him when he's brushing himself off. "When do you want to go get your things then?" I ask as we walk back to the bedroom.

"Personally I don't want to at all, but I doubt that you could go and get them for me without doing some illegal things to my aunt and uncle," Harry mutters as he starts off to go find something to eat for lunch.

I call a house elf to me and request for some food to be brought to my room as Harry grabs a few books down from some shelves and we go to the bedroom. I sit at my desk and Harry sits in the armchair by it reading when a plate of sandwiches and a couple bowls of soup are settled onto the desk. We each eat happily not actually talking much but still enjoying each other's company.

We laze about for a few days before Harry finally huffs and puts down his book, looking at me scribbling something down and continuing my work but I can feel his eyes on me. "Something wrong, love?" I ask as I sign my name and turn to him.

"Let's go," He says simply, standing and putting on some more appropriate muggle attire.

I don't even have to ask what he means before I inform my father that we're going to get Harry's things. We go to the library to floo to Diagon Alley so that we can apparate from a better point and simply apparate back to be in front of Malfoy Manor. I put my arm around Harry's waist as we walk through th Leaky Cauldron and the second we step out of the door we're in front of Harry's childhood hideaway. It doesn't look too bad, but I already know that Harry faced a living hell in this building.

Harry simply unlocks the door with his own key and steps in sheepishly when his uncle storms into the room. "Where have you been boy!? You think that just because some man comes and grabs you that you can hide away without telling us anything? Well let me tell you-!" The fat man begins to rant before I raise a hand.

"Pardon me, Mr. Dursley, but we've only come to collect Harry's things, he won't be returning as far as I am aware," I explain simply before Harry dashes upstairs and I follow him calmly though I can feel my hands shaking slightly at the tone the bastard took with my sweet little Harry.

Once in his room he looks at me with concern, "Are you okay, Drae?" He asks as he hugs me and tucks his head under my chin.

I press a kiss to his temple before nodding, "Yeah, it's just hard to think that you lived with something like that," I explain. I look about the tiny room and see the bars over the windows and how small the room is. Its furnishings are nearly falling apart as well but I could already guess that to him, this was a great improvement from the cupboard under the stairs. I help him pack up things, we do things by hand so that he can sort through what he does and doesn't want. We pack everything into his school trunk and I carry it down for him. "Mr. Dumbledore will be in contact with you soon, otherwise though, you will possibly never have contact with the wizarding world again," I say, repeating the words that I was told to by the man I had just named.

"And good riddance you nasty disturbances to the world. Freaks, the lot of you," The fat man grumbles before turning about, not even going to see us out.

His wife, such a thin woman steps in, curious and sees us both with the heaping trunk. "H-harry?" She asks in a slight stutter which puzzles everyone really. "Where are you going?" She adds further.

"The bloody freak is leaving, and good riddance!" Vernon snaps to his wife, a dismissive wave of his hand as he leaves the entry hall to go find something to eat in the kitchen.

Harry nods and his lips go to a tight line in the awkwardness in the air, "Bye, Aunt Petunia," he says with a curt nod.

"Be... Be careful," The woman says with a purse of her own lips before she turns. She almost had tears in her eyes which confused the hell out of me but I shrugged it off for now and turned us towards the door again. Dudley only makes a brief appearance of peeking around the door frame from the kitchen and making a slight squeal when he sees the handle of my wand protruding from my hip, being held there by my pants. I smirk in delight really before we step out and again apparate even as the door is closing behind us.

Once back at Malfoy Manor we pack up more of Harry's things to temporarily move him to Grimauld Place for the rest of the summer. Of course, Sirius will want to have Harry there at other times as well but we hope to have him here still too. My mother, father, and I all floo over to the Black home and step in almost wary that the trickster will pull something on us.

"Harry!" Sirius says as he steps into the living room that we arrived in. He opens his arms wide in invitation for a hug which Harry gladly runs into and looks as happy as I've ever seen him with someone else. The man then looks to us and extends an arm in a sweeping motion towards the rest of his home, "Come right in and make yourself at home," he says politely though he give me a look that I can't interpret. It holds something apprehensive and yet caring in it.

I step forward when Harry steps away from the man and looks to me, almost uncertain. I settle his trunk down on the floor and Father sets the other bag down next to it. I then pull Harry into my arms with his back to my chest and look around. The place seems a bit dull though I could understand why. It hasn't had anyone living in it for a long time and Sirius has only recently been able to live in it though he hasn't been able to leave it often.

"It'll be good to have someone else around the house and maybe have some company aside from the Order in here all the time," Sirius says with a slight chuckle that sounds a bit like a dog trying to laugh.

I chuckle a bit as well before Sirius starts us on a little tour of the building. We pass by the single house elf who eyes us all though bows to us because of our stature. He ignores Sirius and Harry though which makes me scowl. He shows Harry and I up to his room and I spell his things up here. I even start to put some of the things away but Harry stops me with a light laugh.

"I need something to do around here too, Drae," he teases as he makes me put down the clothing and I blush slightly at how I'm desperately trying to do something for him since I won't be here all the time with him.

Sirius seems to be noticing this though and he leads us back down to where my parents are quietly chatting and sipping at some sub-par tea that the house elf served. "I'd like to propose something. Since Harry and Draco are rather recently Mated, and are so used to each other's company, how about I take Draco in for the remainder of the summer as well? He can help me set up a party to celebrate Harry's birthday, of which you are invited to as well," He says with a grin at how inventive his mind is to come up with such an idea.

I gape and look at my parents who nod to each other which instantly makes me yelp with glee before I look at Harry, "How about it, cub?" I ask, not even realizing that I adopted Remus and Sirius' nickname for him. It makes sense though because he is a Gryffindor and they are the Lions and he is a young one so a Lion cub.

Harry blushes and looks to Sirius, "Are you sure?" he asks though it's already basically decided unless he doesn't want to. The dark man nods with a assuring smile to the both of us and Harry grins then, looking a lot how I imagine his father would. Harry then turns to me and rests his head on my shoulder happily, "Thank you all!" He sighs before squeaking when I poke him sharply in the side.

"I have to go pack up a few things now," I say with a small grin. My parents don't even move as I gently move Harry off of me and dash into the fireplace, flooing to the Manor again and start packing things which I bring back through with me and spell up to the room again. I sit down again next to Harry and everyone busts up laughing.

"That took you less than five minutes, Draco, dear," My mother comments with a smile while I blush slightly and blink in slight shock.

I then see Sirius stand. "Well then, would you like to stay for dinner? You are of course more than welcome," He says graciously to his cousin and her husband.

"No, we wouldn't want to put you out since you're already taking Draco in," Lucius says politely.

"It would be no trouble!" Sirius assure them though the do decline kindly. Sirius sighs and pouts slightly. "Very well then, do enjoy yourselves without these two trouble-makers around though," he says with a devilish grin and wink to us which makes us blush then pale and gape at his implications.

Narcissa scowls and whacks the man's arm briefly while Lucius just laughs and leads them out through the floo again.

Sirius looks to us, suddenly serious though and sits across from us. I feel tense and uncomfortable now at how he is looking at me specifically and Harry gives us both worried looks. "I am Harry's guardian and I know that you wouldn't hurt him, least of all in your own house, but I think I'd like to get to know you better, Mr. Malfoy," He says curtly.

I relax, though minutely and rest a calming hand on Harry's knee. "Of course, Mr. Black, I wouldn't expect otherwise," I say calmly and evenly.

"If you hurt Harry, ever, and I find out, you had better be half way across the globe by then or you'll be dead," the man continues, his dark eyes burning like coals through me.

"I'd never even dream of hurting him, he is my Mate, I am his Veela, I could never cheat on him or cause him any other form of arm intentionally. If harm came to him by me unintentionally, I would do everything in my power to fix it, assure him, and I would never expect him to forgive me, I would spend the rest of my life making up for it. I love him unconditionally, he is my reason for living, he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and he owns me completely, heart, body, and soul," I say now, giving Harry a few glances as he says these things. He might as well be saying these as marriage vows, but those words will hold even more weight than this simple assurance and promise.

Sirius nods before busting up laughing again. "Okay, now that that is out of the way, we can get to know each other properly. I know that you fly rather well from Harry's accounts of playing Quidditch with you, but I know nothing else really other than you're a spoiled Malfoy and a sneaking Slytherin. I admit that I don't have the best liking of my cousin or her husband, but I am certain that you will help me change that view," he says before calling out. "Kreacher," once the old house elf is before him he glowers slightly, "Make us dinner and if you try to do anything to harm us or make us ill, you'll find that your little closet will be empty of all of your trinkets tomorrow," he says since that is the only threat he could make that would have any weight.

"Of course, Master Black, Kreacher lives to serve," the thing says in an appeasing and creaking tone before there is another loud snap and he is gone though sounds are heard coming from the kitchen.

"So, aside from the bloody muggles and being Mates, how has your summers been going?" Sirius asks as he stretches languidly, looking more catlike in that moment.

Harry looks to me, "Pretty well considering I can finally live with you, am free of the Dursleys, and have a family now that I can trust and rely on," he says as he moves to lay across the couch and place his head in my lap.

I take this opportunity to stroke his hair and even give it a few braids. "Mine has been rather exceptional as well, not extremely out of the ordinary other than Harry, but it definitely is better than having too much to do all the time," I say with a small smile.

We chat comfortably for a little while longer before Kreacher informs us that dinner is ready and has been set up in the dining hall. We all move to go there and sit to a rather excellent meal. We all checked our plates first, knowing that even with Sirius' threat there was a possibility of something bad happening, but each plate was clear and we ate happily, talking more then as well. Finally we had all eaten our fill and were tired after the days events.

"I'll see you two in the morning then, and... well keep the noise down to a minimum," Sirius says, being protective of Harry and his own mental state.

I chuckle and nod though Harry is stuck spluttering and blushing. I take him up to our bedroom though and kiss him sweetly before seeing the baggage in the room and instantly moving to start unpacking.

"Drae!" Harry whines, "Save it for later, I'm sure there will be a day that you won't have anything to do, so leave it!" he grumbles as he grabs my arm and pulls me towards the bed.

"Would you rather have my attentions elsewhere?" I ask teasingly in a sultry tone. I grin at the bright blush this brings from Harry and push him over into the bed before crawling over him, I kiss him fervently and we start pawing at each others' clothing. We had actually been very careful and hadn't gone too far over the past week, but it was finally wearing on my nerves. A Veela can only go so long without sex. I silently inform Harry of this as I lick my fingers briefly and start to press them to Harry's entrance, one at a time.

Harry stiffens and blinks up at me sheepishly, like he were a virgin all over again. "D-d-Draco, don't, I- I don't think-" he tries to make out but he's too caught up in the pleasure and too nervous to get very far before I kiss him.

"I know, don't worry, I packed a few things," I murmur and summon those items with hushed words. There are condoms, a handful of potions, and several different kinds of lube there with different combinations able to be used but most of the potions would have had to have been taken before now to have any effect, so I take a normal lube and a condom before spelling the other items to the bedside table, hiding each item in the drawers. I then lube my hand properly and begin to prepare Harry again, slower this time, teasing him really, wanting to hear him beg, though hoping that we do keep our volume down or Sirius might take back wanting me to stay over here.

"Drae, stop teasing, dammit! Just fuck me already!" Harry hisses through clenched teeth although in pain, though it is more like pain-filled pleasure.

I sigh, knowing that I am now pressing my luck since Harry is cursing which usually takes quite a bit of work. I assume that the week without proper sex is finally getting to him as well. Since he is properly stretched now, I rip open the condom package carefully and roll the latex item onto my throbbing and leaking erection and Harry grows impatient again.

"Gods, how do you even make that look sexy?" He asks in a groan even as I prop myself on my hands above him and kiss him silent.

"Because, I'm a Veela, I'm your Mate, and everything you or I do is sexy to the other," I hum before pressing into him and starting an exaggerated and slow pace, being a gentle lover to Harry as I usually am.

"Mmm, Drae, harder!" Harry pleads and mewls as I lift his legs over my shoulders and find his prostate. I then decide to follow his pleads and move quicker and harder, pounding into him while managing to kiss him.

The sexual tension is too much for us though and we reach our completion simultaneously. Slowly, I pull out after catching my breath and slip off the condom to tie it and dispose of it. Once that is done with I curl up with Harry and we slide under the covers, worn out from the days events.


	7. Chapter 7

The first month went by rather uneventfully. I guess that I got to know Sirius rather well compared to what I thought but when I look back I feel like we didn't really talk all that much aside from meals where silence was awkward with more than just Harry and I being there. If it had just been the two of us, it would have been more companionable, but add in Sirius and it gets a bit awkward. We get over it though and start up conversations to avoid it.

In the last 3 weeks before term, a meeting for the Order is held at Grimauld place and the three of us are making the place presentable and preparing rooms for the guests who want to stay such as the Weasleys, Hermione, and Remus and Tonks that made 5 rooms to pick and clean which was Harry and my job while Sirius went through the rooms, had Kreacher clean what he would and went over that cleaning and clean more though he groaned about how sore he was afterwards. When we were done we all settled down in the living room and gulped down some tea and lemonade while we waited for the Weasleys who would obviously be first because Molly wanted to start supper as soon as possible so that it could simply be cooking and waiting for the meeting to be done. Even as I was thinking of this, Sirius jumped up and went to the door, obviously having felt their presence as they passed through the wards at the front. The kids all had trunks though they had a featherweight charm placed on them and the parents had theirs shrunk down and in their pockets. I waited with Harry in the living room knowing that everyone would like to say hi at least to him. Even as they walked in, the fire blazed green and Hermione stepped through with a small smile and she instantly went to hug Harry before anyone else could beat him to it. She even surprised everyone, especially me when she pulled me into an embrace.

"It's good to see you both," She says happily before moving out of the way to let the redheads at us.

The twins move themselves to be behind us and place a single hand on our shoulders, Fred with his hand on my left shoulder and George with his hand on Harry's right. "Sounds like you two have a lot of explaining to do, Mum and Dad don't buy it and Ginny's downright awful at the moment, obviously Ron's okay with this, so he'll defend you guys, as well as us, but… who knows what could happen," They whisper in unison to us.

I shudder at the thought of dealing with the majority of the Weasley family, but then I'm curious, "What won you guys over anyway?" I ask with slight concern at the smirks that form with this question.

"Oh, we think that you two being together could work to our benefit, it's amazing really, I mean it's sad that we can't easily mess with Harry anymore without getting the Veela side of you pissed, but we'll deal, and it could help if we could experiment with a few… materials from you…" they said in identical mischievous tones before I felt hair being ripped from my scalp and I yelp.

"Bloody Hell!" I shout before turning on them with a glare as they step back and look innocent though I don't miss them putting the hairs they'd acquired in a little vial. I notice that Harry is more silent and rubbing at the back of his scalp, knowing that they'd done the same to him. "I'm going to get you two for this," I mutter before hearing Mrs. Weasley tut and fuss over Harry, Ginny walk in and whine to him and Arthur say quiet but very intelligible words to Sirius about how he doesn't see this appropriate that I'm staying here as well. Ron groans and rolls his eyes at the two women and his own father before shoving past them to hug his friend and shake my hand politely though still looking a bit uncomfortable at the action. "I'll help you get at your brothers, who I can only assume are the ones who did that to your eye," I say, gesturing to the black eye.

Ron scowls slightly at his brothers before nodding to me. "Yeah it was them, and thanks," he says with a small smile.

Molly resumes her fussing over Harry before he finally pushes her off, "I'm fine, honestly, thank you for worrying so much, but it's unnecessary," he says calmly, albeit a bit irritated. In an effort to alleviate that I move behind him and kiss the top of his head while wrapping my arms around his waist. I feel his form relax into mine and we both hum softly in unison before hearing a screech of outrage.

"What the bloody hell is going on here! I thought that Ron was delirious! Harry! you're supposed to love me!" Ginny squeals and cries out in outrage, her hair flying as she dashes across the room to snatch him from my grasp and bury her face into his chest. This plan doesn't go through as well as intended though because I see it coming halfway through and I move between the two and make her go to the side without letting her fall. I wish I had though because she only turns around and snarls at me.

"Enough, you silly girl, like that would ever have happened," I snarl in an beast-like tone that belongs to the Veela side of me. "Stop speaking this nonsense and hold your tongue from ever speaking such silly words again," I continue with a glare.

Molly and Arthur look at me as though I had attacked their daughter, the woman's look murderous while Arthur looks downright appalled but they keep their mouths shut. Fred and George escort Ginny away from me and Sirius, with a pale face tells them where their rooms are and leads Molly and Arthur to the dining room before coming back and checking on us.

"I thought that their reactions would be poor but that bad?" He half asks as he hugs Harry who looks a bit shaken. I groan and slump onto a couch, "And we have to stay here with them?" I half ask, though I know that I don't. Harry, however, does. He has to be here for at least two months with his guardian for a magical bond to form to legalize the connection and make Sirius his guardian properly. I wouldn't just up and leave though, let alone leaving him with the Weasleys.

Harry moves to sit by me and curls himself into my side and whimpers slightly. "They've changed," he whispers in a whining voice.

"Honestly it's you who have changed, but they don't like that change, they had their minds made up about how things were and wanted them to stay that way but that just wasn't possible. If things were still like that, we would have died," I whisper to him while stroking his hair. I comb it with my fingers until it is smooth before braiding it and even finishing that with a ribbon. In that time, the rest of the Order has arrived and the meeting has begun. The two of us are expected to come in at some point because they want to discuss what to do about our situation and the fact that I am both more protection for Harry as well as a weakness to target especially when I am not an adult Veela yet and not fully trained. After about an hour, I rise and pull the now sleeping Harry into my arms carefully, taking him to the dining room. I knock on the door and when it opens we're let in and I simply stand to the side, uncertain as to if I should sit and/or wake Harry.

"Ah, Draco, glad to see that you could join us, you're timing could not have been better," Dumbledore says with a smile that turns only more fond as he looks at the sleeping Harry. There is silence for several moments before Mad Eye points his wand silently at a chair and it pulls itself out for me with plenty of room still to hold Harry so that he's not on or pressed against the table. As I sit though Harry wakes and rubs at his eyes like a child before squeaking at the extra eyes he finds on him. He sits up in my lap and looks a bit embarrassed though he doesn't move from his spot on my lap which earns a slight "hmph" from Molly and a slight laugh from most of the other adults who are okay with this situation.

"I've already informed each of you about Harry's special circumstance and Mr. Malfoy here has also agreed to many of the terms necessary to protect them both. For their sakes and even the students' safety, they have a private family dormitory that will be warded similarly to my own office and their class schedules have been arranged to allow them as much time together, again more for the students' safety. They are, of course, aware that the majority of the PDA rules set around the school still apply to them and will comply as nearly as possible with them. In the event that they break a rule, they will comply to the punishment seen fit to be given by the given teacher. Are there any objections to the rules and situations I have given?" He asks the Order members.

Molly and Arthur look to each other with distaste before the latter speaks, "Is it really necessary to rearrange their class schedules to fit each other? I mean wouldn't you see them taking advantage of this even more so?" He asks.

"It limits the stress to Mr. Malfoy in the events of separation from his Mate. He could grow upset and thus, reuniting with Harry could be a bit… eventful and should something happen to Mr. Potter while in a different class and they don't see each other for another class or two, Mr. Malfoy may grow upset or if it were really bad and he heard about it from someone else, he'd grow very angry and lash out against the opposing member that had done something to his Mate. That could end catastrophically," The old man explains in a calm tone.

"Magical creatures are a pain in the arse to calm down also, Arthur, I advise against aggravating him unless you'd like to be the one to calm him," Moody says gruffly with a small smirk and a look to me when I look over at the ex-Auror.

Lupin also seems to want to put his two cents in, "It also helps them form a better bond with each other. The more they're around each other, the more they can trust each other, know each other, and possibly, it could make future events where they would be apart easier," He says, "Or harder…" He adds with a slight shrug, "Though the latter is less likely and it wouldn't really happen with the breaks that they will have from each other," He explains when Arthur looks to try and exploit that.

"I still say that this isn't right, Albus, they're just boys! They shouldn't be sharing rooms, they shouldn't be together as often and as much as they are, and I am most certain that young boys shouldn't be as… physically active as they probably are," Molly starts up, and this is probably her main argument.

I roll my eyes and ignore her, propping my chin on Harry's shoulder and look to Albus. My look speaks for me 'Shall i?' it says. When I get a nod of approval I look to Molly again. "If I get a bit snippy, I mean no offense, I am just a bit tired of these conversations and Ginerva didn't make that situation any better when she screeched… my ears were ringing," I preface before starting in, showing everyone how much I had learned in my lessons with my father. "Harry and I are of the consenting age for Veela and even if he does not share Veela blood, as my Mate it means the same. I could not have mated with him without his approval or him being of the consenting age. We share rooms because that is how things are comfortable for us, and that is how it is natural for Veela and their Mates, it has always been done like that. And as for our physical activities… well that is none of your concern now, is it, only ours and our guardians," I say sharply with a distinctly bored look while Harry blushes a bit in embarrassment at that particular part of the conversation.

Molly doesn't miss the brunettes blush and tries to exploit it, "What about you Harry, are you honestly happy like this? He's probably forcing you into things, sexually harassing you. Do you want out of this? Because we can help you," She says with serious concern and encouragement.

Harry gets an indignant look. "What? Are you joking? Of course I'm happy. I'm with the one person who loves me as I am, without being the 'Chosen One' without being anything but Harry. No one has loved me more other than my parents, Sirius, and his parents. With him I find myself surrounded by people who truly care about me!" Harry says with exasperation. He then looks a little miffed, "And you've got to be joking me, did you not hear him earlier? Veela cannot force their Mate into anything, it's physically impossible. He could manipulate me in some fashion, but he knows that would be wrong and he never pushes me farther than asking once. I am happy in this situation, more so than I would have been without him. I don't want out of it and I don't want anyone to try and get me out of it," Harry says firmly which leaves both Molly and Arthur a bit more than stunned.

I smile with pride and peck a kiss to Harry's cheek before looking at Dumbledore expectantly. "May we leave now?" I ask in a polite tone. At the resulting nod I practically leap up, quickly pulling Harry back into my arms and heading to the door. "Oh, and please, speak to Ginerva, she needs to know where we stand and where she really stands," I say calmly, leaving it up for them to decide if I was speaking to said girl's parents or Dumbledore. Either way the message was received and hopefully would be carried out soon. We go upstairs to Ron's room where we find Hermione, Fred, and George occupying as well at the moment all looking nonchalant but I can't help but get the feeling that something was up not moments ago.

Harry moves to whisper in my ear, "Ron looks guilty and is the one who will squeal, it just takes a firm tone," He says with a small grin that he hides easily.

I get an evil smirk on my own face before looking to the boy. "Ron, what in Merlin's name were you doing?" I ask in a slightly shocked and angry tone though it's all an act, I have no idea what was up.

"What? Sorry! It wasn't my fault, the twins talked me into it, I didn't want to listen in on the meeting, but when they said that they could, it sounded like fun and they just kept talking about it, then they showed us their newest product and it worked and we heard everything in your conversation and I'm really sorry you two, but it was so fascinating!" Ron babbled and sang like a little bird.

I immediately was laughing which gave away our bluff and made Ron turn a bright shade of red that clashed horribly with his hair.

Harry laughed as well before blanching at registering the words and looking at the twins who showed no signs of remorse though Hermione vaguely did. "You two did what?" He asks with honest curiosity.

"Extendible ears, they can even make it through most magical barriers," The two said in unison though Fred was the one to reach into his pocket and pull out the flesh colored piece that looked like a little fleshy tube. He showed them off and demonstrated how it worked before putting it away again.

"We knew that there'd be an interesting conversation going on down there, especially with you two inside and man were we right," George said.

"We heard you tell our mother off, Draco, and I have to give you props for that… but maybe you should have done that after supper, she might try to poison you now," Ron says with genuine concern, "Though I'm not sorry that you also got after them about Ginny… how did you know her full name was Ginverva?" He asks then.

"I did a bit of my homework on your family," I said with a shrug, "I kind of did it out of paranoia, wanting to know everything I could about your family since you're his friends." I add as the full explanation.

Hermione piped up after somehow managing to be quiet for so long, "I know that this is really personal for me to ask but I've been doing some homework of my own… on Veela, and I was wondering…" the Gryffindor said and broke off as though uncertain which was unusual for teh book worm. She usually just asked away and thought about modesty later. "Well, have you two discussed reproduction?" She asks with a bright blush and a lowered head to where the words were nearly lost to everyone but myself.

"Yes, and it's something we want, but are going to try and wait for for as long as possible," I answer before Harry can even though he still blushes very brightly though the other boys in the room seem to do that and go a bit green at the thought.

"Oh, um, okay, thank you for answering that," She says, biting her lip before we all hear Molly calling up the stairs that Supper is ready and the meeting is over.

Harry pushes to be released and I chuckle before letting him down though I don't entirely let go before managing to earn a kiss and let him dash off. I follow shortly after though because I want to talk to Mad Eye and Lupin some more. Luckily The ex-Auror is still standing around, apparently waiting for Dumbledore and I walk up to him.

"Um… Mr. Moody…I was wanting to thank you for what you had said earlier in our defense. It is very much appreciated," I say awkwardly.

"Don't mention it boy, I've seen what a Veela can do when upset, turned a colleague into a blubbering shredded piece of flesh and bone, that's what, a few hexes and some talons was all it took to land him in St. Mungo's ward and he's been there ever since," The man says seriously in a gruff voice.

I shudder slightly at the thought but I know that I would do the very same to get to or protect Harry. Nothing was too far for him. I nodded, "Again, thank you," I said before turning and seeing Lupin there, talking with Dumbledore in low tones before bidding him farewell and turning back to go downstairs to the kitchen. "Um, Professor Lupin!" I called before he could and he quickly backed away to let the twins go down with grins on their faces at exasperating their mother by apparating down to be at either side of her.

"What can I do for you, Draco?" The man says with a pleasant smile. "Also, I'm no longer a professor at the school so Remus will do just fine," He says with a more kind smile.

"Yes um.. could we talk in the living room for a moment?" I ask cautiously, with Molly right behind me and listening to our every word, I didn't want this conversation to take place here.

"Go ahead and start without us, Molly, we'll be down shortly," Remus says with a reassuring smile to her. He then leads the way past her to the living room and once I step in the door magically closes behind me and a few charms are placed around the doors to seal away our sounds. "I presume you want this conversation a bit more private, especially from certain ears," The man says as he settles into an armchair.

"Yes, thank you, I know that you're a werewolf and that at least nearing the full moon, you reach a moment of… heat? I suppose? You feel the need to mate…" I say awkwardly, not knowing how to phrase this properly.

"Yes, that is correct, what about it?" The man asks, not being unkind about it, he's being polite and understand really which helps a lot.

"Well I am aware that Veela reach a point like that as well and I was wondering… at least for you, how much control do you have during it?" I asked, blushing obviously

"I find that it changes from little to no control to a rather surprising amount but I believe that your control depends on your awareness of yourself and your full self and how connected to that part you are. For me, my full self is extremely wild so sometimes it is really hard to be understanding and connected to it while other times i've been a bit insane myself so it is easier but for Veela I wouldn't know," The teacher answers honestly. "What makes you ask?" He questions.

"I wanted to know what it was like for others and it doesn't sound too different from what I experienced though it was honestly an accidental trigger by a miscast spell," I explain with slight embarrassment. "I had no control for the longest time and when I finally gained control, my full self had nearly done something that I could never forgive myself for," I add with a soft voice of shame. "It took so much work and then I had to console Harry. I had… a conversation? with my true self after that and I am afraid that every time will be nearly that bad and if it is, Harry will try to avoid me during that time, or that my true self may not take the time to prepare him or use protection to save us some other hardships," I say with worry, alluding to the possibility of Harry bearing children.

Remus nodded in sympathy and tried to think of something to say to help or comfort me, "I have a feeling that if you changed wholeheartedly, which I can tell that you're already working towards doing, that maybe your true self would reflect that or at least be more reasonable," he says as a hypothesis. He gestures to the door, "I'm afraid that I can't think of anything else at the moment, but we can talk more about this later, let's go eat, i'm sure that Harry's worried," he says politely. We both go down to the kitchen to eat and enjoy the meal as much as possible, I avoid looking at Molly or Ginny who are giving me death stares. When that is done with, the same 6 of us as before go back to Ron's room and settle around, talking comfortably before Harry starts to doze and lean heavily against my shoulder. "I think we should be going," I excuse us politely as I pull my Mate into my arms and carry him out, thankful for George who gets the door. Everyone bids us a good night and we return the sentiment before I take the little pile of drowsiness up to our room, undress him with kisses that only receive giggles and tuck him into bed before changing and slipping in after him, pulling him into my grasp and keeping him close.

A soul chilling scream wakes all of Grimauld place and I only briefly realize that Harry isn't in my arms still before freaking out at recognizing the voice as my loves. "Harry!" I shout out in response to the scream and tear out of the bedroom in search of him. My Veela state is coming on as I race down the stairs, shoving past everyone else and making it to the kitchen to find Ginny molesting my Mate. I tear after her and my nails rake across her back before she realizes I'm even there. SHe lets out her own terrified scream as she tries to get away from me, but my fangs are bared and I'm pushing her away and trying to sink my fangs and claws into her flesh. The next thing I know is a stunning charm hits me in the back but I only turn to acknowledge it with a snarl before seeing Harry and Sirius looking bloody terrified and Remus looking stern with his wand aimed unwaveringly at me.

"Take care of your Mate and leave the wench to us," the werewolf commands me which only earns him a snarl again before he growls. "I am above you in this cycle. We're not of the same race, but I am an older dominant, you submit to me, now go take care of your Mate," he now demands in a harsher tone.

This makes my wings tip back and my head bow slightly to show my obedience as I drop the now unconscious but trembling Ginny and make my way over to Harry, vaguely registering the cries of outrage from Molly and shockingly not Arthur. Sirius backs away when I pull Harry into my embrace. I can smell his distress, coming off him in waves and I press feather-light kisses to his temples and cheekbones as I hold him closer, my body between him and any prying eyes. I vaguely realize that he has no shirt and a few unfamiliar markings on his chest and collarbone before I realize what they are and how they got there. Another snarl rips from my throat and I turn about. "That Bitch is mine," I say even as I step towards her again, ignoring her mother who aims her wand at me and stands between us.

"Molly, wand down, and Draco, stand down, take your Mate upstairs and care for him, he needs you, I will not let this crime go unpunished," Remus commands again, sick of my antics well by now. I growl lowly and reluctantly obeying.

I take Harry into my arms and use my wings to shield him from sight. We move past all of the occupants of the room and they part willingly. I make it upstairs before my mind clears somewhat and I register all that had just happened. A small whimper is sounded in the empty hall though so I hurry to our room and take Harry to the bathroom to bathe and soothe. "Shush love," I murmur, my full Veela form still in place but my eyes are simply grey to show that I am in control over the Veela. I press more kisses to Harry's skin as the bath is filling and I am removing what is left of his clothing. I still want to give the Weasley girl a right piece of my mind but I push those thoughts to the side for now and continue to comfort Harry. I help him into the bath and move to simply wash him before an arm stops me.

"Join me… please?" A small voice asks and green eyes quiver with tears.

I nearly leap into the water fully clothed still just to make Harry feel better, but I take the time to quickly cast away the clothing and slide in behind him. As I pull him firmly to my chest I kiss his jawline and neck down to his shoulder and start to clean him. Why I had the urge to clean him I don't know, maybe it was because Gi- the Weasley girl had touched him in ways and where only I should be allowed to. I just know that it was an insatiable urge that slowly went away as I rubbed soap and the loofa over Harry's chest until it was a bit pink from being rubbed so much. I then proceeded to kiss Harry more and more before washing his hair slowly and let the luxurious locks run through my fingers. Massaging his scalp one last time before rinsing his hair out, a small moan was heard which was the first noise since Harry had begged me to join him in the bath. I assumed that he was relaxing somewhat again so I decided to let the warm water work him over a bit longer, letting him sit there and holding him as long as he wanted me to.

Finally Harry sighed and shifted a bit, "I'm getting pruney," he complained softly as he held up a hand to prove it and I laughed in a breathy way. Getting out and helping him out, I dried him but he still clung tightly to me so I didn't bother with clothing, just a couple of robes should anyone come knocking… though I really prayed that they wouldn't, my Veela still hasn't gone away and that's not something I can control right now… like i'd want to. "Can you… not ask me about it? You'll hear the story when I have to tell Remus, Sirius, Molly, Arthur… basically everybody else," he murmurs, "I already know they're going to ask me," he adds.

I nod my head, "I won't press you," I assure him and take him to the bed, holding him and making sure he's comfortable while pressing sweet kisses to his nose and cheeks before realizing that I haven't kissed his lips. "She kissed you on the lips, didn't she?" I ask even though I just promised not to press him for information. The small whimper answers my question and I quickly silence him, "Would you like me to fix that?" I ask with a low tone and a nuzzle to his cheek. A nod gives me permission and I gently tilt Harry's head towards mine before pressing my lips softly to his, feeling the tension in his small form instantly melt away which makes me feel better too. I take things slowly because he probably just dealt with fast, lustful and… well too much wrongness. I deepen it carefully, asking for permission and tentatively slipping my tongue into his mouth when granted entrance, not plundering it and taking advantage of this. Once my tongue has touched every surface of his moist cavern I finally pull back and we both breathe deeply for air before I press more kisses to his temple again and I pull him firmly against me, "Sleep now, cub," I murmur and make sure to keep him close, my wings coming around us and shielding him like, much like our first night together.

Morning isn't as cheery of an affair as usual. I keep Harry in our room, not trusting to even let him downstairs and that suits him just fine as well, but I stop dead in my tracks when I walk into the kitchen to find my parents talking with Remus, Sirius, and Arthur who seems much more at ease than one would expect after his daughter was attacked. He doesn't even give me a dirty look, just one of apology and slight sympathy. "I don't want to talk right now, I am just getting Harry and I something to eat," I say in a soft but clear tone as I turn my eyes away from the adults and move to find something to make.

"Allow me, dear," Narcissa says, coming behind me and softly touching a wing, making it ruffle slightly before I sigh and nod, knowing that she is much more adept in the kitchen than I am.

"I still don't want to talk," I add when my father opens his mouth.

"Just come sit then and we'll resume our conversation, perhaps you'll change your mind later," Lucius says calmly, gesturing to the seat that his wife had just vacated.

I sigh and move to sit and cross my arms in front of my chest and eye the table while the conversation resumes around me.

"As I had been saying to you," Lucius starts again, "Laws were broken last night if evidence is anything to go by, of course we will wait for Ginny to heal and regain consciousness and for Harry to come to terms with this as well, but should the Veela Queen hear about this… I don't doubt that she already knows… it will be out of my hands, though Draco may have some hand in punishment if she doesn't see that the girl has been punished rightfully enough," He goes on. "While it is in our hands though, and hopefully it remains so for a while, Ginny needs to be kept away from both Harry and Draco, she's no longer safe around him and Harry likely won't want to be around her any more either. I would like to know any small details that could have led to this event as well and when Ginerva is awake I want to hear everything she says, once without Veriteserum and the same questions with it," He says, "And… once with Harry, with it as well…" He says eyeing me cautiously.

Apparently with good reason though because this piques my curiosity and angers me slightly. "Why would he need veriteserum? You think that he would lie about any of this?" I ask with a scowl.

Remus sighs, "Of course not, Draco, but.. his mind might twist things and the Veriteserum may let him take whatever his mind believes, but it would keep things clear for us," he says calmly and with a reassuring look as well. "If his mind has twisted things… well there may be some troubles, but since it wasn't even half as bad as it could have been, we'll hope that he wasn't that traumatized," he finishes.

Narcissa turns around with two plates of food, neither with a heaping amount of anything on it. They were healthy proportions that also allotted for the possibility of one not being very hungry. She quickly grabbed a couple of glasses and a pitcher of milk to send up with them as well and placed everything on a tray, "Here you go, Draco, now if you want to continue talking with them, just come back down once you've finished, but I think you should get this up to Harry right away and eat with him, maybe talk a bit about seeing when he would be comfortable talking with us and telling us about what happened," my mother says with a light peck to the top of my head.

"I probably won't come back down," I assure them and nod before bidding them farewell and carefully taking the tray up to Harry, levitating it so that it was more steady than my hands. I make it to the room and quietly step in, noting that Harry had fallen back to sleep in my absence. Settling the tray down on the far corner of the bed, I crawl above him and peck kisses along his cheeks, jawline, nose, eyelids and a couple of times on the lips before he grumbles and peeks a green eye at me. "You should eat," I murmur softly before kissing his cheek again quickly but with a loud smack sound and move to the tray again. I sit beside Harry and don't let him grab at anything while still laying down. "Sit up," I say with a playfully stern voice. The brunette grumbles again before he does so and reaches a hand for a small muffin that was obviously not made in this house, someone must have picked them up from a bakery. I press another kiss to the side of Harry's head before tucking in to my own breakfast and making sure that Harry at least ate something which wasn't that hard when it was my mother's cooking. He ate half of everything except for the muffin and sausages which he ate all of. He also drank all of two glasses of milk before looking sleepy again. I sent the tray down with magic and pulled Harry into my lap. "Before I lose you to slumber again, I need to ask you something for Mother and Father," I say calmly and quietly.

Harry looks slightly worried but nods, "Ask away," he says in a brave tone that makes me pepper him with sweet and loving kisses again.

"When will you be able to talk with them about what happened?" I ask with slight concern.

"Possibly tonight, but I don't think I can guarantee that," my Mate says in a small and worried voice as though someone would be upset.

"Are you sure, i'm sure that they could wait for you, there is no need to rush," I assure him.

"I'm sure that it's possible for me, but it depends on everything else that happens today," he explains as to his uncertainty.

"Very well," I whisper before kissing him and watching him yawn and fight off sleep weakly.

"Hey, Drae?" He asks, half asleep already.

I smile softly before kissing his nose, "Yes, love?" I respond.

"Is Ginny going to be okay?" He asks even as he tucks his nose into the crook of my neck.

I stiffen at this question but think about it. "Yeah, she'll make a full recovery, i'm sure of it," I whisper, thinking back on the adult conversation that was shared around me and how they were sounding rather certain that she would be well enough to answer questions at some point if not suffer worse when the Veela Queen got to her. "Damn," I mutter at that thought. She hasn't even met Harry yet...Hell, she hasn't met me yet! She's either going to be extremely pissed or entirely furious. And, while those things sound very similar, they are different, trust me.

Harry wakes a while after noon, still tucked into my arms but I was reading a book while he did. "Hi," his soft voice whispers out.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty," I say with a smile, "I'm going to want to watch that film again, you've introduced me to muggle films and now I may never get out of them," I tease with a chuckle before shifting to be able to move out of the bed. Harry crawls out and dashes to the bathroom in a flash after a few laughs though and I laugh when I hear the comical sound of running fluids and a sigh of relief. Harry washes up before padding back in and looking a bit anxious while fidgeting, tugging at his hair and robe and avoiding looking at me. "Something on your mind, love?" I ask as I stand and wrap my arms and wings around him.

"Iwannagoseetheothers," he says in a rush before simply getting a look from me to slow down and articulate. "I want to go see the others," he says calmly though still looking nervous. "Do you think you can handle that too?" He asks, remembering that the Veela side could still be a bitch to deal with.

"If not, I'll make sure I don't hurt anyone and tell you that we should go," I assure him with a kiss and go to the closet and grab proper clothing for us both with a few grumbles from myself with my wings still refusing to go away. I'll have to take one of my old tee shirts and cut a couple of slits into it. I hand Harry his clothing before half dressing and getting the shirt how I need it before managing to slip it on and shuffling my wings a bit to make sure that everything is settled. I press a few chaste kisses to Harry's forehead before walking down a few floors with him to arrive at Ron's room. I knock and keep Harry close to me when Ron answers. There is a simple look of shock on his face as he sees the both of us and when I look past him, Hermione looks to sympathize while the twins look downright gleeful.

"Can we come in?" Harry asks in a small voice.

Ron nods and steps to the side before closing the door behind us. "Glad to see you two after… well you know," He says awkwardly before sitting near Hermione.

I pull Harry over to a chair and sit before gently tugging at his wrist and he instantly moves to settle in my lap without so much as a blush, he just looks a bit tired already. "Love?" I murmur in concern.

"I'm fine, it's just a bit much still," he whispers before looking to everyone else and smiling slightly.

"First of all, Draco, we're mighty proud of you for how you flipped out on Gin, she was being a right nasty bitch," Fred says with a grin to me which earns him a slight glare.

"It wasn't for your benefit," I snap, "And to be honest, I am a bit ashamed of how much I hurt her except for the fact that she was mistreating my Mate," I explain. I shift slightly and Harry moves in sync with me which pulls forth a strange sound from Hermione.

"Something on your mind?" George asks with genuine curiosity as we all look at her.

Hermione flushes before clearing her throat, "I just was noticing the changes between when we first saw you two like this, yesterday, and today. Then, you pulled him into your lap much like this, yesterday, you two gave each other simple looks to communicate what you wanted, and now it's not even that, you move with only a slight delay and no sign of communication. I don't think it is bad, least of all with Mates, but, it's a quicker change than most couples would make," She explains calmly though her eyes give away a nervousness when she looks at me.

Harry flushes at the thoughts himself when he realizes that her words are true, but he doesn't move away at all or move to change our position. He simply shuffles a bit as though to make himself more comfortable and I stroke the pads of my thumbs along his sides in soothing gestures. We simply sit and talk with them for a little while longer before I start to feel a bit irritated for no apparent reason, just the fact that he's paying more attention to them than me.w I know that it's not fair, that I get him to myself all the more often than they even see him, but the Veela obviously doesn't care and simply wants him to itself.

"Love," I whisper simply and give him a quick look that says everything.

Harry nods, "We should go, I'll get the chance to talk to you guys a lot more, later," he says calmly and respectfully even as I stand with him, only earning me a small squeak in the middle of his sentence, but I still smile in satisfaction before we go silently and I settle him onto the bed again.

"Hungry yet?" I ask with a small kiss pressed to Harry's forehead.

"A bit," he murmurs and quickly snags the blankets to pull around him. In that exact moment a crash of thunder resounds and rain begins to pour over London. Harry jumped at the loud noise which make me wrap myself around him protectively before he relaxed.

"I'll be back with something," I whisper with another kiss to the top of his head seeing as it is the only visible part of his body. I make my way back down to the kitchen and make us some simple sandwiches, noticing that it's oddly quiet. Then I hear slightly raised voices from above in the drawing room which piques my curiosity. I finish our food before loading it on a tray, setting it near the stairs and peeking in at the slightly ajar door.

"She only did what she saw right, the way those boys act and have relations isn't natural! And they're only boys! It's not right to be active like that at such an age!" Molly screeches, obviously defending her daughter again.

"And you somehow think that a girl a year younger than Harry, attacking him IS right?" A foreign voice questions. It is obviously female with a refined tone. "As I'm sure you've heard repeatedly now, however, Veela are allowed to mate at such an age, it is the natural way of things, and it's only in our blood, even our Mates realize that or else we wouldn't mate until they are ready, now, Draco dear, stop eaves dropping and step in, I'm sure that you could explain things a bit better than anyone else here," The woman calls, still calm.

I blanch before sheepishly stepping in and trying to ignore some of the disapproving looks I am receiving. "My apologies, I was simply curious..." I start.

"No need to, Draco, seeing as the topic of this discussion is you and your mate, you have as much right to be here as the rest of us," The woman says, and now my attention turns to her. She is tall, blond, with kind looking baby blue eyes, and has wings, much like mine spanning from her back, almost flowing with her dress. "My name is Ilianna, Queen of the Veela," She introduces herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"My name is Ilianna, Queen of the Veela," She introduces herself.

My eyes widen to a comical level before I regain control of myself and bow deeply, "My Queen, it is an honor!" I gush.

"Nonsense, the honor is mine, to finally meet such a powerful and devoted young Veela," She says graciously. "Now, back to the matter at hand?" She half asks, "I am here to help determine the punishment that one, Ginerva Weasley, should be put through. Seeing as she is not conscious at the moment, her parents are the only ones here willing to plead her innocence, even her brothers have left her to my decision, but I believe it only best that it be fair and that you and young Harry have some say in this as well. Oh, and speaking of the boy, is he with you?" She goes on before losing track again on the topic of Harry.

I stiffen and shuffle, a bit uncomfortable, "No, I left him upstairs, resting, while I came down to get us something small to eat," I explain, trying to keep the slight edge out of my voice as I eye the Weasley parents. I want to keep Harry as far from them as possible.

"Of course, no worries, dear boy, I won't put you or him through anything unnecessary and uncomfortable," She assures me, "I was simply curious and would like to meet him before things are decided. "I want to ask though, what you witnessed only last night." Ilianna goes on.

"I had been sleeping with Harry and at some point he had gone down to get a drink of water. My understanding of things is that when he was down there, Ginny had come along and that is when she had started to talk to him, making him uncomfortable before she basically molested him. He screamed in terror which is what woke us all and... I did some things that I'm not all too proud of, but it was in defense of my Mate," I explain.

"Of course, no one is mad at you Draco. As I see it, Harry and you did nothing wrong," She assures me before sounds of outrage come from Molly only while Arthur remains silent by his wife. A single look and a slight shuffle of wings from both of the present Veela silences the woman instantly. "Now, you go ahead and get Harry his food and rest, I want to see you both tomorrow, at latest by lunch," Ilianna says as she gently guides me out of the room before giving me a small wave and going back in, closing the door firmly behind her and the conversation resumes with more enraged sounds from Molly.

I simply sigh and take up the tray again before heading up to find Harry not in the main room which makes me panic for a moment. I step into the bathroom though to see him brushing his hair. "I made us some sandwiches," I say simply.

"Took you long enough, I started to wonder if you had actually manage to forget about me," He says with a teasing grin.

"Want me to do something with your hair?" I ask as I step behind him and run my fingers through the dark and soft locks. A simple glance through the mirror gives me my answer and I begin to split his hair into segments before crossing them and tying the end with a small emerald ribbon that matches his eyes. I lean down to kiss his temple and smile at him through the mirror.

"Is something up?" He asks as though a bit suspicious.

"A bit, but it's something good… I hope," I respond before pulling him into the bedroom, to the bed with the tray on it, and settle down with him to eat.

We eat and relax for a while before Harry speaks anything of consequence again. "So what did take you so long to get back up here?" He asks as he rolls over to look at me.

"I got a bit distracted at hearing some shouting in the drawing room," I explain slowly, uncertain if I should tell him everything or not. "It was Molly talking mainly but another woman was there… the Veela queen," I finally give up but I let my voice speak the importance of this.

"Wait, she came here?!" He squawks before sitting up and looking really panicked.

"She's concerned about you and is going to settle what happens to… her…" I say, still unable to handle even saying Ginny's name. "She was very polite and seemed in our favor as much as possible, but she wants it fair still," I explain quickly as I sit up as well and pull Harry into my chest.

"Yeah, but… but she's a really important person, at least to you, and I was just sitting up here oblivious, why didn't you come get me!?" He asks, obviously freaking out.

"Because, well i didn't want to distress you and i'm still not sure how much i can handle with you being around other people, especially around the female Weasleys', and she had no issues with that, she just wants to see you at latest by lunch tomorrow, which i believe should be okay, so long as Molly isn't around," I say with a slight scowl at even mentioning one of them again. I press kisses to Harry's head and temple before laying back down with him beside me. I then roll over him and press more fervent kisses to his cheeks and neck before lying back down and listening to Harry's slight panting.

"You're a tease," he mutters with little conviction.

"Oh? I was under the assumption that you weren't wanting to commit such acts very often, and as I recall, we did such things only a couple of days ago," I say with a coy smile. The only response i get to this is Harry rolling on top of me and kissing me with so much need. I chuckle lightly before snagging a condom and lube, "We're really going to have to plan these sessions out so that we don't have to think so much before hand," I mutter even as i start to bare us both and prepare myself and him. I kiss him lovingly as my hand moves within him, stretching him as much as possible without hurting him and making sure that it's enough for my length and girth.

"Drae, hurry, please!" Harry pants and whimpers slightly as he grips the sheets and the arm that I'm using to hold myself up above him. He tosses his head back and bites his lips to hold in a soft cry which only make me thrust my fingers in slightly harder to try and pull one from him as I go down and lave at his neck and collarbone.

I finally have mercy on him after hearing three satisfying mewls and remove my hand, only to replace it with my length. Slowly, I rock into him while peppering him with kisses and taking a long kiss for myself as I hold my position within him for him to adjust. A small movement is all I receive before I am moving quickly and practically pounding mercilessly into him. I am grateful for our foresight to soundproof the room and make sure that the bed can't even move to rock to our movements. Only we and the mattress move now which is nearly soundless aside from the sounds of skin on skin. I mark Harry as my own in so many obvious places, going over the same spots that I had covered last night, and I kiss him deeply as we both find release.

Again, I remove the condom and tie it before disposing of it and curling around Harry and covering us with both the sheets and my wings. "Hey, Drae?" a soft call comes from a thoroughly worn Harry.

"Yes, Love?" I half ask in return.

"Promise me that we'll always be like this," Comes another soft call even as Harry shuffles to be closer and bury his face deeper into my chest.

"Always, I promise, now sleep love, and never forget that I love you," I reply with a smile.

"I love you too," Is the last thing I hear from him as it comes across in a sleepy mumble.

The next morning, Harry is the first to wake up and he somehow manages to slip from my little nest. He goes to the bathroom to relieve himself and start a bath, but he comes back into the bedroom and tugs a still rather sleepy Veela from the bed and to the bath. The warm water almost wakes me but at the same time, it lulls me into a sleepy daze again.

"Oh come on, Drae, wake up," Comes a soft pout.

This voice wakes me completely and I blink down at him before I wipe the crud from my eyes and slosh around some of the water to pin him for a kiss. "There, I'm awake. Happy?" I ask with a grin.

"I'm not unhappy," is his coy response. "I want to meet the Veela queen as soon as possible," Harry admits as though I had asked him why he was up and about so early.

"I think I can handle that," I reply with a smile of my own as I untie the ribbon from Harry's now thoroughly mussed hair. I untangle it before washing it and continue to wash both of our bodies with loving but not overly heated touches. We dry and get dressed before I tug Harry to the bathroom again, sit him on a stool and start in on his hair again. I take the time to dry it properly before I start braiding it again and tying a ribbon that matches his green shirt with silver details. The ribbon itself is silver but the edges of it are a fine emerald green again. Another kiss is pressed to his temple like last time before I release him and smile. "Absolutely gorgeous," I say as I run a finger lightly over one particular hickey that can't even be covered by his shirt collar.

"You just had to mark me right there, didn't you?" Harry asks in a fake pout.

"Most definitely," I reply with an evil grin before I shuffle my wings a bit and wrap and arm around Harry's waist. We are going to head down to breakfast, though we'll probably just grab something and go to the drawing room to talk with Ilianna.

Harry shakes slightly as we pass by Ginny's room and I hold him tighter at that moment before continuing on and making it down to the kitchen without incident. Thankfully, Molly isn't down there and isn't the one cooking. My mother, however, is and is sometimes more pushy than the bushy redheaded woman. "Mornin'," Harry greets to the oblivious occupants of the room and suddenly all eyes are on him and they all look so pleased to see him.

Narcissa comes forward and pulls Harry, carefully, from me and into a hug before passing him back, leading us to a couple of seats though I refuse to let him sit in his own and keep him on my lap. Everyone else simply starts conversations with him and updates him on a few events that he's missed out on. The next thing I know is Narcissa is passing my father a tray and he's gesturing for us to follow him.

"We'll see you all later," I say with a small smile to them all as I get up and lead Harry out, after my father. Just as I had suspected, we are lead to the drawing room and I find Ilianna already waiting there.

"OH! Harry!" the woman instantly gushes, as though she were his mother and hadn't seen him in ages. She stands hurriedly and holds out her arms towards the both of us while Lucius sets the tray down on the coffee table and takes a seat in the corner. He's mostly here to observe as an unofficial member of the Veela or their Mates.

Harry looks to me briefly, slightly shocked by this woman. I simply smile assuringly and let her hug us both for a moment before moving to sit across from her seat at a two person couch. Here, I'll let Harry sit next to me.

"I wasn't entirely expecting you two to join me for breakfast, but I am most certainly glad that you did," She says as she pours herself a cup of tea and adds some cream and sugar to it.

I grab some toast and nibble at it, not sure if my stomach is ready to handle anything more just yet this morning.

"Now, I've been dying to meet you two since you were Mated, but, obviously, that never happened… Lucius," She says accusingly to the man who shrinks into his seat and drops his tea from his face.

"I only became aware that he actually had inherited his Veela side a couple of days before his birthday! How did you expect me to contact you and arrange a meeting!" he defends.

"Perhaps not right then, but you had plenty of other opportunities afterwards that I could have met them, so don't try to come up with another excuse," Ilianna says sharply before turning back to see us laughing. She flashes a small smile before resuming the polite conversation. "Now, you're what, 15 yourself Harry?" SHe asks, though I'm sure that she already knows.

"Yes, Ma'am," Comes the polite reply.

"Oh, don't bother with the ma'am business, just call me Ilianna, or Ana for short," She says with a grin.

"Okay… Ana then. Well you're not exactly what I imagined when I thought of a Veela queen," Harry admits with a small blush and a slightly awkward look.

Ilianna laughs heartily, "I never am apparently. Some say I'm a bit too common or welcoming, though I don't see how that is a bad thing," She says with a shrug.

"Oh, it's not!" Harry rushes to cover, "It's just not what most people imagine when thinking of a queen. Not as warm, teasing, and motherly," He says.

"Well that would probably be because I have a daughter and it doesn't do well to be a strict person with a teenage daughter who has a Mate of her own," Ilianna says with a slight grin. "Speaking of my daughter, I'd like you to meet her and her Mate and get comfortable with her so that they can be of help to you as well as protect you." She comments and explains as she moves towards the fireplace. A single touch of her finger to the mantle lights it up and green flames spring forth before two figures step out with rather broad smiles. "Arista, Derëk, meet Harry and Draco," Ilianna says with a smile and a wide gesture to us as we stand and give a slightly nervous look to each other.

The girl steps forward first and smiles. She has long aburn hair braided intricately and has bright silver eyes like most Veela. "Hello, I am so glad to finally meet you, and I'm pleased to know that we can spend more time together," She says as she takes both of our hands and shakes them politely before stepping aside for her shadow to greet us.

The boy, Derëk, holds out his hand as well. He's taller than I am even but I can tell also that he is older. He has dark hair in tight curls around his head with his eyes silver as well which slightly shocks me because that means that they both are Veela. It's not that this is an uncommon thing, but it is different for me to see. "It is a pleasure," He says simply with a thick accent, I assume it is either German or Russian though I don't know why those two are being confused.

"The same to you," I reply and hear Harry murmur something similar in reply to each of them.

"Please, take a seat again, and finish your breakfast, we can talk afterwards," Ilianna then says as she moves to her own seat and Arista and Derëk sit in a couple of arm chairs close by.

I nibble more at some toast and manage to eat some of the fruit as well while Harry eats a biscuit, some fruit, and most of the sausage. When we're sure that we can't eat any more right now we sit back and look to Ilianna expectantly who simply smiles while her daughter is the one to speak up.

"I'm not sure what my mother has informed you of, but Derëk and I are going to be at Hogwarts this year, mostly for your protection and guidance," Arista says with a pleasant smile, "We will be around for any questions or concerns, should anything come up that has Draco on edge, we'll certainly help, or if you, Harry, run into any troubles, such as Voldemort, then we'll be there," She says on a bit more serious of a note.

I start to fidget as I think and then I become curious. "Pardon me, but… why are you treating us as though we are so important?" I ask as I look to Harry. Sure he's the supposed savior of the Wizarding World, but does that really mean that even the Veela queen and princess are aiding us?

Ilianna sighs, "You're both very special, more so than many other Veela or Wizards and it is of the most importance that we protect you. Harry has a prophecy about him that he will defeat the Dark Lord and now that you, Draco, are involved with him, that responsibility stretches over you." Ilianna says solemnly.

I guess that that makes sense, but it still is so strange that we're so important now, in the Wizarding world and otherwise. I nod and pull Harry closer to me since the mention of Voldemort made him start shaking slightly. "Don't worry, you're safe as long as I am around," I assure him as my wings come untucked and fold around us a bit to add an extra barrier of safety, though not enough to exclude us from the conversations. A small gasp comes from Arista though which makes me glance over at her.

"Your wings!" She exclaims as she looks them over from a distance. "They're stunning, and the silver highlights are very uncommon. You must be a very powerful Veela and Wizard!" She comments in awe.

Derëk stands then and spreads his own wings to show a few bronze colored feathers and he gives a rueful smirk. "You're even more powerful than I am," He says before giving me a respectful nod of his head and he takes his seat again before tugging Arista into his own lap. The only sound in the room at that moment is a slightly indignant squawk from her.

Harry shuffles in my grasp so that he is kneeling between my thighs and is looking up at me. "They're right, you're very powerful and special," he murmurs before kissing me and nuzzling his head into my shoulder.

I shift him enough so that his legs are between mine and the couch back and his back is basically to the rest of the room and his head is resting on my chest. I press little kisses to his head and lay one wing over him as though it were a blanket but tuck the other back behind me again. I run my hand up and down his back before looking to everyone else in the room, realizing that I had basically forgotten about them. I blush slightly as they gaze fondly at the two of us.

"I realize that the two of you just got comfortable, but I think that it's about time that we try to talk about what happened with Ginerva," Ilianna says with a regretful look. Arista glowers at the simple mention of the name, but their actions are nothing compared to my own. I pull Harry closer to me and growl lowly. I really don't want him to have to talk about that because I know how horrifying it was.

"Drae, it's okay, I can tell them," He assures me as he moves again to be on his knees between my thighs to kiss me. I let him but i don't think that i'm any more calmed. However, he doesn't wait for my agreement and moves to face them while staying in my lap. "What do you want to know or hear?" He asks with a nervous look as he clings to my shirt and rests his head on my chest to keep calm.

Ilianna looks to Arista who nods and starts the questions. "Well, first of all, I would like to know what you had been doing out of bed that night?" she asks in a calm and comforting tone.

"I had gotten thirsty, and I didn't want to wake Draco, so I just got up and went to get some water for myself," Harry says and he seems almost soothed by Arista's approach at this.

"So what can you tell me easily about what had happened when you went down to the kitchen?" Arista asks then, making sure that Harry has a choice in what he says so that he is comfortable and calm.

"Well, I got my glass and had filled it. As I started drinking, Ginny came in and asked if I couldn't sleep either. I just told her that I needed a drink before I went back to drinking and trying to ignore her. The next thing I know is that she has taken the glass from my hand, set it on the counter and is saying something like 'Well, I have a bit of a thirst myself,' before she's tugging at my shirt and kissing me…" Harry says, nearly rushing the last part before shaking and trying to press himself closer to me.

I run a hand over his head before untying his hair and using my fingers to comb it out. A low hum reverberates through my chest as I do this and I press small kisses to his head. "You're safe," I assure him.

Arista sighs and nods as she looks to her mother. "Harry, you don't have to continue any further if this bothers you, we just need to know what happened so that we can give her a fitting punishment," She explains as she cautiously moves closer to kneel in front of him. "We only want to help," She adds, "But we won't do that at the cost of making you uncomfortable or bringing back unpleasant memories that scare you so much," She says before glancing at me and resting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

This action makes him jump and I growl at his reaction to her, cautioning her. He then looks up to her and tries to smile which only makes her frown more. "I-i know, but Ginny was… no is, one of my friends still, I don't want her hurt," He explains.

I give him a concerned look and he looks up at me, "Harry, what she did was not alright, you know that, how can you still be her friend?" I ask in a calm, yet still worried, voice.

Harry bites his lip for a moment, "I know that but… I don't know, I just don't want to abandon her right off the bat, because… when this happened to me, I was hoping that my friends would still be there for me. I think though that maybe she is just in such denial that she can't believe it and she is trying to make things the way she believes that they should be. I wonder if it is a frozen mental state that she has," He murmurs.

I am about to argue against that before Ilianna speaks up. "Harry, we have examined Ginerva's mind, both to see that possibility, and to view her point of view of the other nights events. Her mental state is perfectly healthy, and there is no possibility of what you just proposed. I'm sorry, but this is something that she is doing knowingly," The woman says in a soft voice.

I sigh and look to Harry, "She's simply that desperate to get at you, she'll do anything it takes and all of her own free will." I murmur.

Harry's eyes look so sad at that statement that it nearly breaks my heart right there, but he needs to understand, that while it is good to try and see the good in people, not everyone has that good in them. He bites his lip again and I see tears threaten behind his eyes.

"Oh don't cry, please," I whimper as I pull him closer and hold him there before I feel him shake and a wetness starts to spread along my shirt where his face is pressed in. I hold him and comfort him while Arista finally moves away and sits with Derëk again. We all just wait for Harry's crying to subside but by that time, I figure out that he is asleep and I sigh.

Lucius stands, "Anna, I believe that will be all for today. Harry is obviously distressed and needs rest, and I doubt that Draco will want to leave him when he is so upset," he says as he looks to me.

I nod in agreement and mouth the words 'thank you' to him before standing with Harry in my arms. "Thank you for everything," I say simply before turning to leave.

"Draco, what are you thinking right now?" Derëk asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm thinking that the insolent girl deserves anything that she has coming to her, but if it upsets Harry, then I don't want her too injured, but she had better get the point when it's all said and done," I say, "I'm also thinking that you three are so great to be helping us as much as you are, and I will never be able to thank you enough for all of this," I add. With that though, I turn again and leave. Once upstairs, I change and tuck Harry into the bed and kiss him softly before moving about to get into more comfortable clothing myself and climbing into the bed with him.

"Drae," Harry murmurs, and I think, at first, that it is just a little involuntary call out to me in his sleep, but then he rolls over and I see those bright green eyes.

"Yes love?" I murmur as I pull the covers more firmly over him.

"Can we go home, I don't think that I want to be here anymore," He murmurs, "I don't want to be asked by everyone, 'What happened? Are you okay? How are you feeling?' or anything like that… I just want to be safe and comfortable with you, and not have to worry about the others." he questions and explains.

"I'll see what we can do, but I don't think that we've been here long enough to qualify for Sirius to be counted as your guardian just yet… you may have to stay for the rest of the week before we can go, but you don't have to leave the bedroom if you don't want to," I whisper and press kisses to his forehead and cheeks. "When you're asleep, I'll go talk to my parents and see if we can talk to Dumbledore to see what needs done." I add before hugging him lightly. "Now sleep, I think you need it quite a bit more than you realize," I murmur.

"I can't anymore, my mind is running wild and it's scaring me," Harry responds in such a small and weak voice.

I sigh before summoning a sleeping draught and handing it to him after unstoppering it. "Drink," I coax before giving him a small smile of satisfaction as he does. Once it is all gone, I can already see his eyes drooping and in a matter of minutes, he is fast asleep. As promised, I stand and make my way back downstairs to seek out my parents.

Father is still talking with Ilianna, Arista, and Derëk but my mother joined them at some point in my absence. I step in after knocking and look a bit sheepish. "What is it, Draco?" Lucius asks with a kind look.

"Harry wants to go home," I say simply and fidget a bit at the extra eyes looking at us as well.

Narcissa sighs and looks to Lucius, "We'd love to have him back, but I'm afraid that he has to stay here a little bit longer so that Sirius' magical signature can rub off on him enough for him to be Harry's legal guardian," She says with true regret in her eyes.

"How is that supposed to happen when he isn't even one of the people here, wanting to help and look after him, make sure he's safe in his own bloody home!" I say with obvious anger.

At that exact moment though, the man comes forth from the fireplace and gives me a grim look. "No wonder i was having such a sneezing fit," he says with a rueful smirk


	9. Chapter 9

"No wonder I was having such a sneezing fit," Sirius says with a rueful smirk.

I get a sheepish look for a moment before trying to apologize. "Sir, I shouldn't have said that, I just was upset and... well," I start and try to say.

"Don't worry about it, Draco, I can understand why you would feel that way. I haven't been able to do much for Harry, just provide him someone else to stay with aside from his aunt and uncle. But after what happened between him and Ginny, things were out of my hands, it was all Veela controlled, and I am not involved with them. I wanted to do something for him, so that is why I am here now. You've likely never met him, Draco, but this is your Uncle Ted Tonks," Sirius says as he lets another man step through the floo network.

"A pleasure to meet you, Draco," He says before throwing a slightly dirty glare over at Narcissa, "Always good to see you too, your sister sends her regards," He says, addressing her now without saying her name.

Mother gets a sheepish look, "If you could send her mine as well when you go back," she says in a soft voice while Lucius simply sits there and looks a bit uncomfortable. "Draco, dear, I've told you about Andromeda, well this is her husband, Ted," She says with small hand gestures.

"Pleasure," I nod and say politely. "May I ask though, Sirius, what he can do to help here?" I ask with wonder.

Sirius smiles a bit, "He's a MediWizard practiced in the mental field. I heard that Queen Ilianna would like to view his memories and ask him perhaps more questions, however, I don't think that would be best without someone who could say how far is too far or guide you in the process." He says as he looks rather proud of himself.

Ilianna interrupts slightly but with a happy smile, "Why of course! I should have involved you sooner, Sirius, you are his guardian, after all, it is only right. You may have had no other ties into the Veela community, but now, Harry is your connection in. You are more than welcome here, and we wouldn't dream of going into Harry's mind without professional help," She says.

Ted speaks up then, "Well, now that I have permission from her, Draco, I would like to see and speak to Harry, once with you, and once without. I wouldn't dream of forcing you away from him, but I need to see how he responds with and without you as his safety." He explains and asks.

I give him a slightly worried glance before thinking it over, "I can be just outside should he grow distressed, correct?" I ask, knowing that this very well may be an issue, considering how distressed he became even with me holding him.

"Of course," Ted replies with a pleasant smile.

"Well... he's resting now, but when he wakes, we could-" I try.

"No need to disturb him more today, let him rest and grow comfortable again, I already know that Ilianna and Arista asked him a few questions," he replies. "I'll bring you two breakfast tomorrow, then we can talk," He says with a slight wink before he turns to Ilianna, "It is an honor of mine to meet you, my wife will be so jealous," He says with a pleasant smile.

Ilianna quirks an eyebrow, "Oh? You two know about me and my daughter?" She asks with curiosity.

Ted nods vigorously, "You see, Andromeda is Narcissa's sister, and they both hold at least some Veela blood, so in their youth their parents taught them all about the Veela, at that time though, Arista was only a baby," He says with a quick glance towards her, "I, however, was training to be in a diplomatic role, between wizards and humanoid magical creatures, I learned as much as I could about Veela, and thus, learned about you. However, as you've likely noticed, that career path didn't go over too well for me, the werewolves scared the living daylights out of me on my first day talking with them and I have had a bit of a fear of them ever since... aside from Lupin of course." He says in a bit of a stammer and rush to explain.

Ilianna nods, "Well then, I believe that I would like to meet your wife someday, and have more conversations with you about what you have learned of my people," She says before looking back over to me, "Draco, I believe that you should return to Harry, he may be asleep, but even a Veela may be of comfort to their Mate in sleep, go," She says kindly and with a slightly concerned look.

I nod and look around to all of the people in the room. Arista and Derëk are still there, but they're whispering in soft words in the corner, Sirius and Ted still stand, and the other three are sitting, my parents across from Ilianna. I sigh before leaving though and go back up to Harry, grabbing some water first, knowing that he'll likely be thirsty when he wakes. I put a stasis charm on the water before curling up next to Harry and pressing a kiss to his temple that smooths out the wrinkles on his face from a poor dream. I hold him close and find myself drifting off.

Harry wakes some time before me, sees the water and drinks it before going to the bathroom. The toilet flushing is what wakes me. Harry stands in front of the mirror, examining himself in it while he brushes his hair. Without even looking at me, not even through the mirror, he knows I'm there and he speaks, "Sometimes I wonder why I am your Mate, why you find me so attractive... why you love me," He says in a soft voice.

The tone that he uses nearly breaks my heart. "Because, cub, I've never seen anything more perfect in my life. We are a soul match, not just mated on physical attraction. I love you because you are the most important thing that I have in my life, nothing will ever pass you in that fact, and only someday will someone match you, never exceed you," I say as I step forward and wrap my arms around him. "Do you know who that someone will be?" I ask as I kiss his temple. A simple shake of his head is my answer and I sigh, "Our child," I whisper and I feel him stiffen slightly at this before he gives me a concerned look through the mirror. "I'll wait as long as I have to before you want one, don't worry," I assure him.

"I will always want one, but... will we ever be truly ready for one? Will I be able to handle the pain of childbirth? What if something is wrong with me and I can't give you a child, or it dies in childbirth, or I die?" he asks in a bombardment of questions.

"Harry, love, don't worry so much! I know that no one is ever really ready for a child, even if they think they are, but they manage, and that's what we'll do. I know that you're afraid of the pain or the possibility that something will go wrong, but I want you to have a little more faith. I know that you can bear me a child already just how I know that you're perfect. And... while it is always a possibility, I have faith that things will be alright," I assure him. I press featherlight kisses to his temples, cheeks, and eyelids before carding my fingers through his hair and pulling it into a loose braid. "You must be hungry, let's go get something to eat." I say with a smile.

"You never mentioned anything about us going back to your home..." Harry says suddenly but softly still.

I sigh, "We can't just yet, but once school has started, we can go back over weekends and breaks," I assure him. "Now, come on," I say a bit more firmly, albeit playfully. I tickle him and when he squeals and jumps a bit, I pull him into my arms and carry him downstairs. He simply blushes and buries his face into the crook of my neck.

We make it to the kitchen without incident, but once there, Mrs. Weasley is there, making some food for Ginny I assume. I freeze once seeing her before the hairs on my neck stand up and my feathers grow taut. I look to the table and see just whom I though was still unconscious or bed ridden.

"We'll come back later," I say stiffly as I turn to leave.

"Wait, Draco..." Comes a small and shaking voice from Ginny. I only turn so that I can see her. "To you and Harry... I'm sorry, I was out of line..." She says while I note that her mother looks downright pissed and doesn't like a single word that she is saying.

"Don't force yourself to lie to us, you're only sorry because you got caught and I beat the hell out of you," I snap before rushing out and to the drawing room again. Harry shakes in my arms and I look down at him, "Harry?" I ask in worry.

"She sounded so fragile and afraid..." He whispers just as we step in.

"A lot of damage was dealt to her body, and she is very afraid of Veela now, let us hope that is what it took to keep her away from you," Ilianna says in a slightly cold voice. "I'm guessing you went to the kitchen?" She asks.

"Yes, I wasn't aware that she was even conscious, let alone able to move..." I say with a hidden and implied meaning that I wish I had done more damage to keep her bedridden longer.

"Yes, well, we weren't all that aware of this fact until mere minutes ago. Molly simply came down holding her arm and guided her to the kitchen," My father says, "She was supposed to alert us of when she woke up," he adds with a bitter tone.

Ted nods, "At least that means that we won't have to take it as easy on her when we go through her memories and thoughts," He says with a slight smile, "As upset as you may be about this, it is a good thing," He adds.

I nod, "I can see how it would be, that doesn't make me any happier," I say as I move to an armchair and settle in it. Harry still seems a bit perturbed.

While I notice this, Arista is the first to ask about it. "Harry? Are you alright?" She asks in concern and wonder.

Harry shakes a bit before turning his head away from my chest to reveal bloodshot and watery eyes. "I don't want her to be afraid of me or Draco, I still... I still want to t-try to be her friend-" he tries to explain before I cut him off by pulling his chin over to make him face me.

"Harry..." I say in a slightly stern voice before sighing, "We've discussed this, and maybe this is for the better. It means that she'll avoid us a bit more, whenever possible, and it means that we won't have another accident like this again. I'm sorry, but I just don't think it is possible for you to be friends with her again and I know that I very well can't. Not because I don't want to, but because I'm pretty well sure that my Veela side won't allow it." I explain and assure him. "It's for the best," I add again.

Harry's eyes water up again and he buries his face into my shirt again and simply sobbing into it. "It's not fair," are the only words heard from him for a long time then, and he only utters them once in between sobs.

Ted gives us both a very concerned look. Well, everyone is giving us that look, but his seems to have a more grim feeling to it. Like this development won't be good to how he works things out.

The door slamming open brings out a new silence, one with astonishment and wonder, not grim feelings and concern.

"Mum's gone mad!" Ron says with a pale face and what appears to be small flecks of blood spattered on his shirt sleeves.

Every adult rises and rushes down to the kitchens. I'm about to do the same before Ted stops me, "Just stay here and console him, he needs every ounce of your attention now, not her," He says firmly before dashing out as well.

Ron steps in with a horrified look and he slumps onto the couch. Hermione and the twins follow in shortly after looking to be in the same state as him.

I glance between them, hoping that one of them will say something before I have to ask. "What-" I start.

"Molly attacked Ginny. It's her blood that Ron has on his shirt," Hermione begins simply. "We'd come down to get a snack or some food and right when we opened the door, all we saw and heard was a curse and a flash of light. Ron quickly stepped in and defended Ginny, with or without knowing what had happened, but he didn't have to, Molly had done the damage. Ginny had... she had large gashes all up and down her chest and arms... just like what you had done to her... exactly like what you'd done... she reopened her wounds. Ron quickly tried to at least hold them closed so that she wouldn't loose too much blood but she kept simply coughing. That was enough movement to make things difficult and she kept coughing blood up in little splatters. We knew things were worse. I got Ron out of there quickly and sent him up here to get the others... I'm not sure that she'll make it through this time..." She explains and says grimly.

Harry's sobbing stops and he looks up at me with wide eyes and fear. "Drae..." he says weakly. "Go... go check on her... for me?" He pleads.

"Will you be alright here with them?" I ask with concern. A simple nod comes from him and I look to Hermione who nods as well. I move him over to the couch to be by her and he lays his head down in her lap. Hermione starts to stroke his hair and untangles the trussed up braid. I nod before turning, "I'll be right back," I say softly before heading down and the smell of blood grows cloying and nearly chokes me. I haven't even opened the door and it's this bad. I step in though and Ginny is lying there, choking on her own blood, but still alive. I notice that wide eyes are all on me now... aside from another MediWizard who is trying to heal Ginny's wounds.

"Draco, you should go, go back to Harry," Ted says in a slightly upset voice that I had ignored his advice.

"I'm down here on Harry's request," I explain. "Are those the same wounds I inflicted upon her?" I ask, noticing how familiar they seem.

"Yes, Molly undid all the healing that had been done on the wounds, and that made some of them worse even..." Ilianna says.

I move forward of my own accord and end up kneeling beside the poor girl. The MediWizard still doesn't look up, but shifts slightly, although uncomfortable with me being so close. I see how much pain that Ginny is in and it brings tears to my eyes. "I forgive you," I murmur even as a tear falls and touches her chest. Almost instantly, a soft light comes from her and the wounds start to seal themselves again and I look to the MediWizard who shakes his head. I look to Ilianna in wonder, "How?" I ask simply.

"Your tears, you inflicted this wound originally, only you can heal it," She says with a soft smile.

I blink in wonder and shock and notice that the wounds aren't healing themselves completely, but they are definitely less severe. Ginny even blinks her eyes open and looks up at me before trembling. "Don't worry, you're going to be all right," I assure her. She tries to speak, but only ends up coughing up more blood, though it's getting clearer so it must be just clearing her lungs and airways. I watch as the wounds only end up a half inch deep which is much more manageable for a MediWizard. Everything slows down again and I realize that my shirt sleeves are soaked in blood from simply resting them near her. I don't care though because I just fixed a wrong that should never have happened. I look to Molly who is unconscious and against the far wall before scowling.

"You should go now, Draco," Ilianna says and I notice that most of the adults are nodding in agreement. "Go clean up and change your shirt before returning to Harry, wait in the drawing room for us again," She says.

I nod and do as she said. I change before going back to the drawing room, pulling Harry into my arms and smiling at him and the others. "She's going to be fine," I assure them all before kissing Harry's forehead. Harry moves to be as close to me as possible, and I do the same, holding him there and just wanting things to settle into some pattern of normalcy for now.

We wait for nearly and hour before the adults slowly file back in and we all rearrange to accommodate them. Ilianna, Arista, and Derëk are the last to enter and they look to Harry and I rather expectantly. "Are you two doing alright?" Arista asks with concern showing on her face and in her voice.

"I think I am, but... Harry?" I ask as I tip his head back to look at me. "How are you faring, love?" I ask with a small smile.

"So much better... you helped Ginny, and you have no idea how much that means to me. I... I'm doing just fine now," Harry says with a very pleased look and slight tears in his eyes before he wraps his arms around my neck and simply refuses to let go.

"Well, I'll agree that he did remarkably. Even some adult Veela can't muster up the strength or forgiveness it takes to heal such wounds as that, least of all that extensive and to heal them so that it is easy to mend without magic even!" Ilianna says with praise clear in her tone.

I blush a bit at such praise before finally prying Harry's arms away from me. I tuck them in against his chest and he curls closer into me which I do allow. "Thank you, but... I wasn't really thinking about that, I only wanted to help her somehow and I knew that Harry would want me to... I felt sorry for her for being the victim of my fury and then her own mothers. That was too far..." I explain.

"And your tear unleashed the power that was required to heal her properly. It undid what damage it could with the power you contained. May I ask if you feel drained at all?" Arista asks.

I think for a moment, I guess that I do a bit, but it isn't enough I don't think. "I don't believe so, I feel a bit tired, but not so much so to actually need to rest," I assure them.

"Are you sure? As much magic that I detected sealing Miss Weasley's wounds... well you should be exhausted," Ilianna says with concern clear on her face as well as her daughter's again.

I blink and look at them with curiosity, "Yes, quite certain," I say firmly.

Everyone gives me cautious glances but they let it slide for now. "Just let us know if you grow tired, you should rest soon anyway to recover the lost magic, no matter how you feel," Arista cautions.

I nod before the conversation carries on. Everyone is now discussing what should be done about Mrs. Weasley after this, as well as the continuation of what to do about Ginny and how to go about her punishment. I look to Harry and silently ask him before clearing my throat. "I believe that after these recent events... Ginny has gotten a proper punishment. I want to clear her of all convictions now... I don't mean to say that I forgive her entirely, but I don't want any other punishment dealt to her. All I ask is that a close enough eye is still kept on her in the event of her getting the wise idea to mess with me again," I say calmly and clearly.

Ilianna looks to me before smiling and nodding. Derëk gives me a slightly proud smile as well, "A wise decision," Arista says for them all although everyone else seems a bit ill at ease.

Sirius looks to me with a furrowed brow and gains Harry's attention. "Harry, are you sure about this? I know that you didn't want to punish her to begin with, but has she really paid the price for what she did to you?" He asks.

"More than," Harry says firmly and looks to me, "She got not one but two injuries, one by Draco in defense of me, and one by Molly in outrage at us," he says with a sad face, "I think we can get past this now- DRACO!-"

Everything is black. Damn... maybe... but I didn't feel that weak... did my magic- did it really wear that far down without me noticing? Oh, I'm so tired now, sorry Harry, I don't mean to alarm you...


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius' POV

"-DRACO-"

I watch in horror as Draco's eyes roll into the back of his head and Harry screams in panic. He pulls his head into his hands and simply clings to him in desperation. I watch Ilianna hurry over to him with the other two Veela already trying to pry Harry from Draco but I sigh and step forward. "Let me take him," I say in a kind voice. "Come on pup, Draco will be fine, he's just a bit exhausted," I assure the lost boy. His green eyes, so much like his mothers' look up at me with tears before he releases the blond boy and those very same arms move to cling to me. He may not be very small, but he definitely doesn't weigh much... something to be remedied, no wonder Draco carries him around so much.

"S-sirius, are you s-sure?" Harry asks in such a soul wrenching voice.

"Yes, I know that those three can take care of him and get him back into top shape, but I'm fairly certain that it is as they said, that he needed to rest, but he either was putting on a tough face or he didn't even know himself how worn out he was. "Let's go sit in the library and talk while they take care of him," I offer as I start walking there. Another little sniffle comes from Harry and I feel him starting to shiver in my arms, whether from the cold or from fear, I do not know, but I call Kreacher to the library once there, "Bring us some sandwiches and a warm blanket," I snap, not as upset with the house elf as I usually would be, just wanting to take care of Harry and be the guardian I should be for him. A moment later, Kreacher pops back in with the requested items. He sets the sandwiches down on the coffee table and I take the blanket before wrapping it snugly around Harry and sitting on the floor beside him. Kreacher gives us a slight scowl but he pops off and I take the sandwiches, cast a few spells over them to see that they weren't tampered with and hand one to Harry. "You should eat, get something in your system, it's been quite a day for you two," I say with a sad face.

Harry snorts slightly but takes a bite out of the food and simply sits there chewing it. For a while we sit like that, each eating a sandwich and I watch as Harry starts to doze off. "Sirius..." Harry calls softly.

"Yes, Harry?" I ask in return.

"I'm glad that you're going to be my guardian," he whispers before his head finally falls back against the armrest and his eyes are closed.

I smile and clear things away before lifting him into my arms again with the blanket firmly wrapped around him. "I am too," I whisper before stepping out of the library and meeting up with Remus.

"Ah, there you two are!" he exclaims before quieting himself after glancing to Harry.

"When did you arrive?" I ask with wonder, I usually know when the werewolf is in my house.

"Only a moment ago, Arthur called me, seeing it only fitting that I know about Draco's condition and to be someone he knows and trusts in this house... aside from you," He explains. (A/N: Bet ya thought I forgot about Arthur Weasley!)

I nod in thought, "I guess that he doesn't share his wife's views as much as we had believed," I murmur before jerking my head to the side, "Want to walk up with me? I need to get him into a bed, though I'm betting that his and Draco's is now taken and I don't think I should take him in there," I say as we start to walk up.

"Yes, they were just moving the poor boy up when I got here," Remus verifies.

I take him to the last spare bedroom available and settle him down into the bed before pulling the covers around him and stepping out quietly. "Sometimes it feels like he's even younger than he really is," I comment as I close the door.

Remus nods and smiles, "Sometimes he acts that way, and we need to help him through those times," he says before putting an arm over my shoulders and leads me downstairs again, "Everyone else is meeting in the kitchen, Molly is magically locked up and could be facing some major charges to be locked up in Azkaban," he summarizes as we head down. "What she did, to her own daughter, no less, is highly punishable." He adds with a disgusted tone.

The door opens and whatever conversation that was going on stops and we see Arthur looking very stressed, but he looks sad as well. "Ah, Sirius, Remus, I'm glad that you could make it," Dumbledore greets with a firm tone, not quite as seemingly pleasant as usual. He has a worn look on his face as well.

"Of course," We both say in unison.

Ilianna is the only Veela present and she has a concerned expression. "How is Harry?" She asks.

"I have him sleeping in another spare bedroom, about as close as he can be to Draco's." I say as I move over to her. "I am glad that you, your daughter, and her Mate are present here, otherwise I wouldn't have known what to do about him." I add as she reaches out her hand and I take it in both of mine to show my gratitude.

"None of us would have," Lucius adds.

Not a moment later, Severus, Arista, and Derëk step in and give us looks of reassurance. "He's going to be fine, he just needs to rest, perhaps for a while without Harry. Harry might be a bit too stressed and needy right now for Draco to handle. He might pull some of Draco's magic and that wouldn't end well," Arista says as she takes a seat and Derëk stands behind her with his hand resting on her shoulder. Severus gives me a shifty look before taking a seat at the table.

"So, now that everyone is present, we should get down to business," Dumbledore starts. "I don't mean to put you on the spot, Arthur, but this is ultimately your decision of whether or not to press charges against Molly," he states.

Arthur Weasley's face goes pale and he drops his head to his hands before shaking it. "I don't think that will be necessary, I don't believe that Molly was herself tonight... let alone has she been herself for the past week," He says, "I am of the opinion that she was under the Imperious Curse. I know her the best, I know that she'd never use such a dark spell willingly, let alone on her only daughter that she so desperately wanted, I can't be the only one who knows this though. Remus, you've known her probably the best aside from myself..." He states and drops off, leaving the unspoken question hanging there as he looks hopefully to Remus as the rest of us turn to him as well.

"I would have to agree with you Arthur, she has not seemed to be herself," He says with a firm tone and nod. "But to figure out how or who cast the curse upon her is the truly difficult matter here," he adds.

"We all know that Harry would instantly blame Voldemort," I say with a slight chuckle that earns a few more echoing chuckles.

Severus quirks an eyebrow, "I wouldn't say you are too off mark there, Black, the Dark Lord has been rather active, especially after his revival last year. I suspect he is all the more eager to kill Harry ever since he lost him in the graveyard."

Narcissa gasps and Lucius frowns deeply, "But that would mean he'd kill Draco as well," Narcissa says as though objecting, even though she knows that this is only the statements, not something that can be changed in this discussion.

"We know, and we will try to keep it from coming down to that, that is the last thing that we want to happen," Dumbledore says calmly.

"I'm sure that Lucius could be welcomed back into his circle of followers," Severus states calmly.

"I doubt he'd easily accept me," Lucius says with a cold look, not aimed at anyone.

"Let's not make it come down to that, it would be certain that Voldemort would realize the motivation for Lucius coming back to him, especially if he tried to ask for his son's life. Severus, however, could ask for his godson's life, though that would not exactly mean sparing Harry's. Voldemort would likely try to find a way to separate the two so that he could still claim Harry's life," Dumbledore says. "Is that possible, Ilianna?" He asks then.

"There are no methods I can think of. The only one I could think of would create a magical barrier between the two that cuts off their connection to each other... that would leave Draco living a life not worth it. He'd be a doll basically, and eventually it would wear away and he'd still die. It would only postpone the inevitable and it would put him through endless pain and torment," She states. "And as you said, it would not spare Harry's life by any means," She says in a sad tone.

"Why are we trying to negotiate with Voldemort about Draco's life? The purpose here is to defeat him before he can kill Harry, isn't it?" I question, "I don't mean to make Draco seem less important, but we need to just talk about saving Harry because that would also mostly ensure Draco's survival," I add to make sure that no one is overly offended.

"Sirius has a point," Lucius says as he puts around his wife. "As much as I would like to at least ensure Draco's survival, we can't do that without doing the same for Harry, and he is just as much a part of my family now as Draco is," He adds.

"We should figure out how to be sure that Molly was under someone's influence before we deal with whom or how. So-" Dumbledore states before continuing.

We talk for what feels like forever before eating dinner with the other kids in the house, excluding Harry and Draco who are still resting. Another meeting ensues after dinner that Draco's parents, Remus, myself, and the Veela excuse themselves from to either go home, check on the other two, and stay out of affairs that no longer involve us. I bring some food up for Harry and watch Arista and Derëk do the same for Draco. When I step into his temporary room I find him just waking actually and he grumbles a bit when I ruffle his hair. "You should eat," I say simply as I sit and watch him. Remus steps in with me and smiles when Harry notices him.

"Professor Lupin!" He bursts out before tearing a from the bed to hug the man.

"I've already told you, Harry, just call me Remus, I'm not about to be teaching at Hogwarts for a while," he chides while laughing with me.

Harry blinks a bit before blushing and nodding, "M'kay," he says simply. There is a light knock on the door and Harry is the one to call out for them to enter.

"We just wanted to come by and check on you before we go home, Harry," Narcissa says as she steps in. She nods a greeting to us and Lucius steps in behind her.

"Okay... will Drae be okay?" He asks in a worried voice.

"He'll be just fine, he just needs some time to rest, so don't go bothering him," She says before kissing him atop his head and looks to me. "I trust that no more traumatic events will happen to these boys while they are staying here," She says though she knows that I had no control in any of this.

"Merlin, I hope not," I say with meaning although I add a little chuckle. I wave to them as they step out then shortly after bid Harry good night and Remus follows me out.

(A/N: Um...I'mma have some Siri/Remy, now... Sorry if you don't like this, but I think that it's cute, notice that I blatantly left Nymphadora out. No disrespect to her, I love her, but... not with my little Remy, not when Siri is so available! Okay, I'm done explaining myself and fangirling now.)

Remus closes the door and the second that we hear the latch click he presses me into the wall just opposite of the door and kisses me.

"Remy, please, wait until we're in the bedroom," I whisper softly, though I don't pull away, just pull him closer and walk backwards to my room and continue to the bed until the backs of my knees buckle upon hitting it and I pull him down on me.

"I wish you would just tell them, it's not like they'll think any differently of us," he whispers to me before working at my clothing and kissing at my throat.

"But what if they do? What about Harry? I am going to be his guardian soon, and... well, what will he think with you being around nearly all the time then?" I ask, not really knowing why my mind is still racing with worries even as I am being held like this.

"I'll be around because of the Order anyway, but if he asks, then just tell him, and maybe that is the best place to start, with Harry, you know that even as young as he is, everyone looks to him and watches his reactions first even before they react," Remus replies, and in my heart, I know that he is right.

I quickly find myself bare of all clothing and I start on his then before he stops me. "What?" I ask with a slight scowl.

"It's so close to the full moon... I wouldn't want to hurt you," Remus whispers in a guilty tone now.

"Then lay down," I mutter as I pull myself up to the pillows and when he listens to me, I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. "I may tame you yet," I tease before pulling the blankets up over us and find myself falling asleep quickly just by the sound of Remus' steady breaths and heartbeats.

*x*x*

Harry's POV

The next few days show slow but definite improvement in Draco, but I can't help but worry still and I wait around his room at nearly all hours of the day though I make it a point to not go in. There is only a couple of days before we have to be aboard the train so we're all getting around to make the trip to Diagon Alley. I sigh as I stand by Draco's bed now and I kiss his hand before walking out.

"Arista said he'd be awake at latest by the day you are going to board the train," Sirius says as he hugs me. "He'll be fine, just go out and get both of your things and maybe something special for him," He suggests.

I nod and plan to do just that. I step through the floo after George and Fred comes through after me. The rest of the Weasley's file out (Aside from Molly, obviously) and Ginny gives me a sheepish smile before going to stand by her father as he is the last to come through with Hermione just ahead of him and now is standing next to Ron. I walk over to my two best friends and we start off to collect all of our things for classes. I manage to get both my own things and Draco's before I think about some gifts to get him. I grab some chocolates right off the bat before remembering that Draco isn't always a huge fan of the sweets, so I buy half of the original amount before grabbing some more savory snacks, a box of Berti Botts, and a pack of Droobles. I then debate doing something more personal than candy now and blush as I think about some of the ideas going through my head.

"Something on your-" Fred starts

"-mind Harry?" George finishes.

"Nothing," I mutter and try to escape the ornery twins, but the next thing I know, they are dragging me into a deserted alley and have me pinned to the brick wall.

"We saw that little blush, been thinking about Draco an awful lot, huh?" George asks with a more genuine tone than his brother would have.

"Well of course! He's my Mate, and he's been unconscious for days now, I have to worry about him!" I snap sharply, not wanting them to dig in any further and find out what I was thinking about just a moment ago.

"We know that, Harry, what we want to know, is what was on your mind just a moment ago to make you blush like that, and hey, maybe we can help you," Fred says with a quirked eyebrow, tempting me to let them in on it but I shake my head.

"Wait... why are you asking anyway? You seem to already have an idea of what I was thinking to have dragged me out here like this," I question with a frown.

"Let's just say we created a little spell that can show the caster the aura around a person-" George says with a nonchalant attitude as he pretends to inspect his nails and cuticles.

"-and let's just say that your aura changed from green to a rather brilliant shade of violet," Fred adds, "And let's say that violet is a pretty interesting color to show up in an every-day environment," he finishes with a wink.

I flush deeply and try to dodge between the two redheads but they catch me and push me back against the wall, "Guys, just let me go," I whimper, not wanting to tell them the embarrassing thoughts that went through my head.

"We've told you some information that could very well get us in some trouble, we need some insurance that you won't just go telling our father or when we get to Hogwarts, McGonagall," George says with a slightly sympathetic shrug.

"I wouldn't dream of telling anyone about it, you two know that!" I squawk and hope that Ron or Hermione are looking for me and might save me from these two.

"We need to make sure that something personal to you is at stake though, Harry, it's only fair," Fred says in a fake sweet and innocent tone. "So what dirty thoughts were you having about your beloved Slytherin?" He asks with a devilish smirk.

"Merlin help me!" I mutter briefly, "If you ever speak of this to anyone, I will hex you both and so will Draco... no he'll do far worse... he'll probably give you the same treatment that your sister got, so... just promise me we don't have to discuss this ever again?" I ask in a small whimper.

"Promise," they both say in unison with both hands in sight to show me that they aren't crossing their fingers, though that is little reassurance when it comes to the Weasley twins.

"I was wanting to do something a bit more personal and special for him... so I was debating trying to get a hold on some... lingerie..." I say and whisper the last word so that it is barely audible.

"What color were you thinking?" They ask, again in unison and I simply blink up at them owlishly.

"What?" I ask as though I thought they hadn't heard me and were just being random.

"What color of lingerie were you thinking?" Fred asks calmly, though seeming a bit exasperated.

"Um... Green, blue, red, or black," I say and bite my lip before my mind fries at the thought that we are actually discussing this.

"Hmm... green would show off your eyes, black would make your eyelashes and hair pop, red would be a bit... I can't believe I'm saying this, too Gryffindor, and blue would match his eyes more... so all but the red I think would work," George says with a thoughtful tone. He then thinks some more, "Have you thought about grey? That would match his eyes even more," he says with a glance to his brother.

"That sounds doable," Fred responds first and while I'm looking back and forth between them I feel something tug around my hips and I yelp. "Hold still, it's just a measuring tape," he says with a slight chuckle.

I shift uncomfortably as it takes all of my measurements and George scribbles them down before spelling both items away and they smile mischievously. "What have I gotten myself into?" I ask rhetorically.

"Hey, we're just here to help you do something personal and special for Draco," They say in unison with their hands up innocently.

"And how do you reckon you'll manage that?" I ask suspiciously.

"You should know by now that we have many methods," Fred says, "Now, let's get back to the others before they think we kidnapped you and forced you to test some of our new products, that's for the firsties," he says with a grin.

"I thought that Hermione already told you to stop doing that!" I squawk as we step out of the alley. They each have an arm over my shoulders and now I can't tell or remember which one was which.

"She did, but we never promised that we would stop," they say in unison while looking so nonchalant. We find the others in the very beginnings of their panic and they were just starting to look for… well, mainly for me. "Hey, look what we got here!" "No need to go hollering or calling for aurors to search for him." "We just went off on a bit of a stroll so that we could talk!" They call to them, taking turns talking before Hermione quickly pulls me from their grasp and checks me over to see that I didn't taste any of their sweets.

"I'm fine 'Mione," I assure her as she looks to be about to remove my shirt to be certain, " I didn't eat anything, least of all something offered by one of them," I add with a slight scowl at them both which only earns me identical grins and raised palms. I roll my eyes and think about the whole exchange we just had and sigh, wondering if this was really worth it.

After everyone has calmed down and Hermione is certain that I didn't eat some experimentation, we go and have a quick lunch before going to our last stop, Madame Malkin's to get robes adjusted, thank goodness Draco already had his adjusted over the summer, especially after he had come into his inheritance. I notice that I have actually grown a good inch and a half which pleases me, but I still get the brief comment on how skinny I am which just makes me shrug and keep silent. It's not like it is a choice, I just have a high metabolism, as well as I was basically malnourished while living with my aunt and uncle. We finish with getting everyone's robes resized and finally are ready to go back to Grimauld place laden with bags. I quickly take all of my things up to Draco's and my room and sort things out quietly, putting everything into his trunk for him and stashing the snacks into my own trunk along with the rest of my things. I then head downstairs again and sit with the others in the library, talking… well most of us are talking, Hermione has her nose in a book again, but no one bothers her since she seems rather engrossed in it.

Fred and George leave us a bit earlier and I watch them suspiciously but they don't give me a second glance as they walk out, but I have a good idea of what they are doing. I shake it off though as Ron pulls out his Wizards Chess set and sets it up. We manage to slip in two rounds before supper and then it is off to bed to wait for another boring day before we head off to Kings Cross.

Maybe Draco will wake up tomorrow! I think before I drift off to sleep in the spare bedroom next to his.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco's POV

What the hell? Oh Merlin my head hurts! What happened? Where is Harry, because I know that I don't feel him by me right now. I ask myself as I feel myself float back towards consciousness and groan aloud. I wince when I first open my eyes. Everything seems so bright. I roll over and stretch slightly, groaning at how stiff everything seems before I get up and decide to shower. I wonder how Harry is. Once I am done with my shower I get dressed rather simply and walk out, nearly running into Remus Lupin as I do.

"Oh! Draco! You're awake!" He exclaims with a great amount of shock.

"Yeah… How long was I out?" I ask with wonder and slight concern.

"I actually don't know, but you guys are supposed to head out to Kings Cross Station tomorrow," He says as he thinks.

"WHAT?" I practically screech.

"Yeah, they went and got their supplies yesterday, but don't worry, Harry got your things for you, I think he already packed your trunk too," Remus says and just then Sirius comes up, apparently searching for the werewolf.

"Well, it's good to see that you've joined the land of the living again, Draco," He teases, "Harry has been fussing all morning, swearing up and down that you would wake up today, maybe you should go end everyone else torment by proving him right," He adds with a grin and a wink. "They're in the library, and I believe that Harry actually has his back to the door, so I would try and get a good show out of it by surprising him," He finishes just before I dash off to do just that.

I stand outside of the library door and I open it a crack to see Harry and Ron playing chess and I draw the other occupants attention to me while Harry is looking down at the board and planning his move carefully. I gesture a finger to my lips before stepping in all the way and silently closing the door. I begin to prowl towards Harry who is sitting upon the floor with his back facing me perfectly. I am careful and oh-so silent as I kneel behind him and quickly wrap my arms around his waist, "Hello!" I say in a goofy voice in his ear as he squeaks and leaps about a foot into the air which makes it all the easier for me to pull him into my lap.

Harry freaks out so much that he nearly knocks the board over and ruins the whole game but I make sure to avoid that as he turns in my arms and peppers me with kisses. "I told them, I bloody told them, gosh I missed you, don't you ever bloody do that again or so help me, I'll make sure you regret it," he says all in one breath with small kisses in between each small phrase.

"You've definitely been hanging around Ronald too much again, you're saying 'bloody' nearly every other word like him," I tease as I lay back and he props himself over me.

"Sorry that I couldn't be around you the whole time and ignoring everyone else, but I was told that I would probably suck more magic from you and that would harm you even more," Harry says with mock attitude before we all fall into a fit of laughter and I end up kissing him just to shut him up when he tries to start back up again.

I roll over so that I am on top of him now and I let my fingers trail over his sides, remembering him all over again, even though I wasn't the one who had been without him technically. Harry had gone without me for nearly a week, so it had to have been harder on him than me, but my body knows that it's been too long, and now it wants to reclaim him as mine and resume all of our previous activities. "I wish we could skip school this week," I mutter, "Then we'd be able to spend every waking moment together, and even in our sleeping ones we'd be together," I hear a slight shuffle and the sounds of multiple people moving to get up, "Don't, please, just give us one more moment," I half plead, I don't want to ruin Harry's time with them, but I needed just a bit of time with him myself. I press a few more kisses to Harry's lips, then his eyes, nose and jaw before I pull up and sit next to where he was when I had first entered. Harry eyes us all while still flat on his back and flushes a bit before he sits up and things return to normal, as though I had never had my little pass out incident, although, now, we have Ginny in the group. I watch in wonder as the twins stand and leave a few moments later though and notice Harry giving them a look or two as well but I choose to ignore it for now. I watch Harry and Ron play chess for a while before snagging a book and flipping through it. We all just lounge about like this until supper and then I snatch Harry and pin him to the wall just inside our room.

"Merlin, I missed you, Draco!" Harry pants as I kiss his neck. It takes only a few moments for me to bare both of us and then I am lowering myself to my knees and kissing all of Harry's body before engulfing his length and swallowing around it. "AH!" Harry practically screams.

It's times like these that I am thankful that we remember to put silencing charms around the room. I let one hand trail around Harry's waist while the other one holds him firmly in place and it slips to his entrance. I wordlessly cast a brief spell to lube a few of my fingers and gently prod one to his already twitching and begging entrance before plunging it in and listening to him groan and mewl in pleasure as he leans heavily against the wall. When his knees begin to shake I pull off and lift him before carrying him to the bed and settling him down on it and resuming exactly where I had left off. I only have in digit in him, but it is pounding ruthlessly in and out before I slow down and let a second join in and start to scissor and search for that one place. I do the searching just for show because I have memorized it long by now and know exactly where it is and how to hit it to get the best reaction. Once he is putty in my hands I add the third and final finger and let him enjoy that for only a couple of moments before I rise above him and kiss him sweetly as I line up with his entrance and plunge in. I take my time in how I rock in and out of him, changing the rhythm to keep him guessing and let the heat build up slowly. We both enjoy it so immensely that by the time the rhythm is a rapid pounding, we are letting breathy moans, mewls, and sighs escape our throats until we're both crying out in our completion. I gently lower myself next to him and press kisses to Harry's collarbone as he catches his breath. I snag my wand from the bedside table and clean us both up before holding him close and starting to doze off until I hear Harry muttering a stream of curses and trying to squirm away from me. "What is it, Love?" I ask with concern.

"We didn't do anything to protect me from getting pregnant," he mutters before I watch him burst into tears and fall back into my arms.

I realize our mistake and mutter my own curses before lifting Harry and I carry him to the bathroom, start the water and kiss him while we wait. "Don't worry, everything will be alright," I assure him and I lower him into the water while I summon my wand again and a washcloth with some soap. I carefully spell the mess from Harry's entrance and charm the water to dissolve it while I start to run the cloth over him and press kisses to his forehead as he gives me a little pout that makes me ravish his mouth just so that I don't have to see that face. "We'll be fine," I assure him further before climbing in behind him and holding him in my arms and letting him just lie there and think for a bit while hoping that he won't freak out too much, though I honestly hope that we haven't screwed things up yet. I feel Harry's breathing steady and I sigh before carefully finishing washing him and scrubbing his hair softly before lifting him out of the water and drying him before settling him back into the bed and tucking him in tightly before going to wash myself properly. I then climb in next to him and pull him close and fall asleep.

We are woken early by a rapid knocking on the door, "Harry, Draco, you had best be getting up and ready, Arthur is going to be here in a few minutes," Sirius calls through the door before going off to try and make something quick for them for breakfast.

I groan slightly before rolling so that I am hovering over Harry who is trying to bury himself further into the blankets. "Morning, Love," I whisper before removing the offending blankets and kissing him tenderly. I then get up and grab clothing for us, keeping it comfortable so that way we're cozy before we have to change into our school robes. I go through and double check that everything is packed and I dress myself before I half drag Harry out of bed, "Come on, I know you're dying to see your other friends, so why keep them waiting?" I ask with a peck to his cheek.

"I'm still worried... Draco, what if I am pregnant now? Right at the beginning of the school year! I would be ashamed and what would everyone else think of me?" He asks in a soft and helpless voice.

"Since when have you given a damn what people thought about you?" I ask, not trying to be too sharp in my tone, but Harry is really being silly now. "You know that that's not what you're worried about as well as I do," I add in a softer tone as I kneel in front of him and slowly start to dress him while kissing him sweetly. "You'll be a wonderful parent, we will by no means be perfect parents, but we will do the best that we can, especially with as much help as we will end up having," I tell him. I pull up his pants and lift his chin up to make him look at me. "Our child or children will love you, just because you are you, and I know of very few people that actually hate you," I say firmly before pulling a tee shirt over his head and pull him into my arms. "Now, go on down and get something to eat, I'll get our things downstairs," I say before pecking a kiss to his cheek and send him off. I grab his trunk first and make it downstairs with it since I don't trust using a charm to levitate it down without damaging something. I do the same with my own before grabbing both owl cages and setting them downstairs and stepping out with one on each arm. "Go ahead and go off to Hogwarts, we'll see you there," I say as I set them off. I step in and go down to the kitchen to find it full of the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione, all talking while Sirius is busy cooking. "Do you need any help there, Sirius?" I ask as I stand behind Harry.

"Oh you don't have to, Draco, just have a seat, I'm almost done," He says, but I go to the cabinets anyway and pull out the plates for him and get silverware out as well before I take my seat and smile back at Sirius' fond look.

I then wrap an arm around Harry's shoulder while he talks with nearly everyone at once but he seems just a bit off still. I sigh but am glad that no one else has asked about it so maybe I am the only one that can see it. We all eat and the others grab jumpers or sweaters while I go up and snag a couple of sweaters for Harry and I, his green and mine a soft grey/blue before slipping mine on and handing him the other for him to put on. He does so quickly and we grab our things before heading to Kings Cross Station.

We all wait around a bit before heading to the platform and try to seem nonchalant as we charge for the barrier one at a time. I am instantly overcome by the noise of both the train, and the people around and on it. There is so much activity that it's almost overwhelming but we just decide to quickly claim a compartment and bid farewell to everyone after that. I step out and hold out a hand for Harry before we head over to Mad Eye, Remus, Arthur, and Kingsley. I am vaguely surprised by the hugs I receive from Remus and Arthur. A moment later though, I see my parents and break into a great smile before rushing over to them and hugging them. "I was wondering if I would see you before we headed off," I say as we walk back over to the group and Harry gets pulled into hugs with them as well now.

"Well of course, we wouldn't miss on seeing you two off!" Narcissa says in a scandalized voice and a slight wink.

The whistle goes off and I sigh, "We'll see you at latest by winter break," I say as Harry comes over by my side and grips my arm nervously. "What is it, love?" I ask with wonder and worry as he bites his lip and looks first at me then glances towards my parents. "I'll tell them, go ahead and go with Ron and Hermione to our compartment," I usher him before turning to my parents and waving Remus over, knowing how close he and Sirius are. "We... weren't very careful last night, and Harry is rather worried that he might be pregnant. We did all that we could as quickly as possible, so I'm pretty sure that it is a low chance now, but... I don't want you guys to be surprised if we write or fire call you sometime soon," I say in a low voice. The train whistle goes off again and I glance to it, "I have to go now, sorry," I say then and dash off.

"You two will be fine, don't worry too much," Narcissa calls after me before I step fully in, close the door, and wave to them before the train starts off and I go to join Harry and the others.

I sit next to Harry and pull him as close as possible without him sitting in my lap before we have the first friend knocking at the door.

"Hello Draco!" Luna greets dreamily before doing the same to the others and joining us when she's invited to. "Harry? Are you alright? You look a bit pale," She asks and justifies.

Harry nods and bites his lip, "Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night," He says with a soft chuckle. I nod in agreement and the fact that neither of us did. Neville is next to come to our compartment and he joins us as well although he gives me a few shifty glances though, thankfully he hasn't asked as to why I'm here or why Harry's leaning on me like he is.

Blaise comes over next. "Hello everyone, I'm just checking up on Draco and Harry," He says with a slight smile as he waves off the offers to stay, although our compartment is mostly full.

"We're doing fine, Blaise," I assure him though I add a slight look that promises that we'll talk later.

He nods, "Well then, I'd better be going, don't want Pansy to think that we both vanished off of the face of the earth," He teases before leaving. That reminds me that I really owe him for dealing with the moronic woman.

Harry ends up falling asleep firmly pressed against me and I simply stroke his hair before combing it out with my fingers and braiding it and talking softly with the others before simply watching the scenery go by. When we only have about a half hour left before arriving at Hogsmead I gently shake Harry awake and we go to change into our school robes. We all settle back into our seats and talk again before standing and heading to disembark and get into the carriages. Blaise joins us now with an exhausted look. I watch Pansy pass our carriage and climb in with some other Slytherins with a rather pissed off expression that makes me snort in soft laughter. We arrive at the school and before I can step into the Great Hall, McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore pull us aside and into a side room.

"My apologies for the abrupt interruption, boys, but we would like to announce you two so that the other students are aware of your situation and there won't be as much, if any outrage at you sitting at one table or another," Professor Dumbledore explains even though Snape rolls his eyes, obviously thinking that this isn't the best idea.

I have to speak up, "I'm sorry, but I don't think that will go over that well, I'd rather let it spread as a rumor to either be confirmed or denied by us, not something to come from you, Headmaster, and I mean no disrespect, that is just my personal preference, however, if Harry would prefer your method, then I will hold my tongue," I say before looking to my Mate who bites his lip and thinks through the two options.

"I... I'd like to... well I'd like to be able to tell them, instead of you, Headmaster," he says nervously.

"As in, you'd like to come forward and tell them?" McGonagall interprets.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry says, "I think that they'd handle it better and believe it more if it came directly from us," He adds.

I nod and think that over, "I find that agreeable, may we?" I ask.

"Of course, I see no issues with that, I'll call you both up before the meal and you may say whatever you'd like," Dumbledore says with a pleasant smile before he lets us go off and join our houses at our tables.

I watch him from across the room and Blaise gives me a questioning glance. "You'll see," I say simply before the new first years come in, led by McGonagall and they are all sorted.

Dumbledore greets everyone and congratulates the first years on being sorted before he glances to us both, "Now, I have a couple of students who have some news to announce to you, and I would like you to listen with open minds," He says before calling us up which makes several students gasp in shock since they believe that we honestly hate each other.

I stay a good step or two away from Harry and think for a moment before realizing that Harry isn't about to say anything and I chuckle a bit. "Um... Hello, I know what most of you are probably thinking, 'What are they doing up there? Are they going to start hexing each other like they usually do? What kind of news could they have to present?' And... Well, there are a few things you don't know about Harry and I, such as, we haven't hated each other since our first year actually, and we most certainly don't now. Honestly, quite the opposite really... This summer, I turned 15, and for certain magical beast races, that is the age of Inheritance, and that is exactly what happened for me. I came into my Veela Inheritance and came to know about my Mate." I say and hold out my hand towards Harry who blushes but takes it before I pull him close and smile softly. "Harry, is my Mate," I say shortly while letting the students chatter a bit in scandalous voices. "Ahem!" I cough slightly to regain their attention. "I... I just want you to be aware that I will not stand for any mistreatment of him, and I am warning you of this now, because if you are even thinking of hurting him, physically or emotionally, I want you to be aware that I am well within my rights to attack you in return. I hope that things will not come to this, but if they do, then I am not responsible for what happens to you," I say and sigh before looking down at Harry to see if there was anything else. He simply shakes his head, "Thank you for your time," I say before leading Harry down and to his seat at the Gryffindor table that separates just enough to allow me to sit with them as well and I smile softly to him before kissing his cheek. I know that Dumbledore speaks more, but I don't know what he says since I am a bit preoccupied with Harry and making sure that he doesn't freak out too much right now.

The next thing I know, is that the tables are full of food and I am coaxing small bites down Harry's throat before he calms himself finally and starts to eat for himself and I gather some food for myself now and eat. I realize that the rest of the hall is chatting and I definitely hear several people saying Harry's and my name which drives me mad but I keep control of myself and simply wait for the meal to end. I don't know what else is said by Dumbledore I just can't wait to get out of there, and when the desserts are cleared away I try to pay attention at least a bit and only just now notice the new and bright addition to the professors' table. "Well isn't this swell... she works with the Ministry," I mutter, "This won't end well," I add.

"How do you know, Draco?" Hermione asks.

"My father described her just once and spoke of how awful she is, and that is all it took for me to recognize her." I say with a scowl.

Dumbledore introduces the toad-like woman dressed in all pink and I practically growl at the way she squeaks to get his attention and starts to speak. She eyes Harry and I which makes me pull him closer in a more protective manner and I snarl openly to show her that I feel threatened by her gaze. She moves on though before I can do or say anything which helps me from starting something with a teacher. I sigh and try to ignore her before hearing Ron ask what Umbridge meant.

"It means that the Ministry is interfering with the school," She says with a distressed look and tone.

I growl before I hear Dumbledore dismiss us off to bed and I quickly rise and go off with Harry to our Family Dorm. I whisper the password to the portrait and step through before Harry seems to remember something.

"Draco, I had Ron keep my Invisibility cloak since it couldn't fit in my trunk, can I go get it?" he asks.

"May I come with you?" I ask him, not wanting him to be out and about alone.

"Sure," he says, already knowing why I wanted to come with him. We head out and make our way up to Gryffindor Tower, "I don't know the password..." Harry admits when we reach the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I'm curious, Mr. Potter, why weren't you here with the other Gryffindors? You are still a part of Gryffindor house, are you not?" The woman asks with wonder.

"Yes Ma'am, but I am Draco Malfoy's Mate so we decided to share a family dorm rather than deal with one anothers' house members, I remembered that I left something with Ron and I would really like to get it back, but I know that you would rather I have the password, so I can wait until tomorrow," Harry explain and says with a forlorn expression.

I wonder if it is luck or some curse, but McGonagall walks up behind us at that moment. "Gentlemen, may I ask what you two are doing up still?" She asks.

"I wanted to get something important from Ron that I had him pack in his trunk since I had no room," Harry explains again and bites his lip.

"Alright, I'll let you in, Harry, you go on up and get... whatever it is, from Mr. Weasley, and Draco, I'll have to ask that you stay down in the Common Room," She says before giving the portrait the password and we all walk in.

Where there had been multiple conversations going on, now there were none, mostly by the sight of their head of house, but then when they see me I feel all eyes on me and it's slightly worrisome. I don't have to wonder what they are all thinking.

Harry blushes but quickly charges through the Dormitory since he didn't see any friends occupying the room and heads straight up the stairs to the right while I awkwardly step in and stay near the exit before whispers start up while McGonagall is occupied with a first year's troubles and gets half dragged up the stairs to the left.

"So, Malfoy, how much of the rubbish that comes out of Harry's mouth about 'You Know Who' d'you believe?" Seamus Finnigan calls out with a sneer.

"I believe every word, as should you," I snap slightly before turning my head away and trying to ignore him.

"Yeah? Well my Mum jus' about kept me from commin' this year, jus' because she thought he had finally lost it and was craving attention, so that is why he made up the whole story. Maybe tha's what he's got goin' through your head too, maybe he drugged you and this is all a plot to get him more attention!" the boy goes on and when he see's the lack of my reaction, he gets more personal and offensive.

"Now you listen here," I growl as I step away from the wall and towards his suddenly retreating form. "I am in full possession of my faculties, I know the difference between reality, and a spell or potion, and I believe Harry, not only because he is my Mate, but because it is believable and he went through Hell the night of the last challenge. I don't give a damn what your mother says, because she's an idiot who probably believes everything that comes out of the Daily Prophet, and you should grow up and use whatever is actually there between your ears rather than listening to every word your 'Mum' says." I say in a calm but dangerous tone as I slowly step towards him. I notice that Dean Thomas looks about ready to step in, but I keep the hostility to a minimum. I glance towards the stairs and find Harry there with his mouth open in a little 'o' and I sigh before jerking my head toward the door.

He nods before dashing towards me and the door but Ron steps in. "Hold up you two, I heard what you were saying Draco, and I want most of the House to be here. First, I have to ask, does anyone else have a problem with Harry or Draco?" He asks pointedly, accentuating my name to make sure that they don't just say no to Harry. Most people shake their heads and actually dare to meet my eye which earns them a small, thankful smile from me. The few that don't, get scowls from the others and I simply sigh, "Glad to see that most of you don't, but for those of you that do, let me just say this. Last year, I didn't believe Harry when he said that he didn't put his name in the Goblet, and I looked like a bloody git, I'm still sorry about that to this day, and I will be for the rest of my life. So either get your parents out of your head, if you're like Seamus here, or give it a bit of thought and realize who is right here," Ron says with a curt nod before he waves to us and turns on his heel to vanish back upstairs and probably die of embarrassment for having said so much in front of his whole house.

I smile slightly before turning with Harry who walks next to me but practically shrinks into my side as he hides his tears and blush. I don't mind until we reach our rooms and he still hasn't let go. "We're alone now, Love, let go, please," I whisper as I pull him towards a couch and sit with him.

"Thank you… and remind me to thank Ron tomorrow too, he didn't have to stick his neck out like that for me," he murmurs softly as he moves to sit in my lap and tuck his head against my shoulder and neck.

"Now I'm even more concerned though about the classes that you won't have with me and will be stuck with those Gryffindors, I know that most of them are okay, but… there were enough that have me worried," I say with a low growl.

"Calm yourself, Drae, I'll be fine, I'll have Ron and Hermione there, and I'm sure that there will be others to defend me," Harry assures me before he sighs and cuddles closer even.

"Don't get too comfortable yet, I'd like to have a bath before bed, and you'll make that harder if you fall asleep now," I tease.

"Then let's get into that bath," Harry says with a smirk more fitting for a Slytherin. he stands and pulls me along to the bathroom that rivals the prefects bath. He moves his petite hands to my collar and undoes the tie first before pushing my school robe off my shoulders, lifts my vest off and starts on my buttons before I follow his actions and run my fingers through his long and soft ebony locks. We toe off our shoes and socks before going for the others pants and embracing each other before I lift him and step into the bath to let us sink into it and soak. "Drae?" Harry whispers.

"Yes love?" I whisper back as I run my hands up and down his sides.

"I love you," he whispers in such a quiet tone that I almost lose it in the slight splashing of water.

"I love you too," I whisper back as I kiss him behind his ear and nibble on his lobe gently. I give him a silent warning before I drag us both under the surface and I hold him close before coming back up and starting in on washing his hair. He reaches up and around to wash mine in turn as well and we smile at each other before falling into a kiss and I pull us back into the water to rinse our hair and then I lift him and step out and dry us both off. "you're so beautiful, never forget that," I whisper as I admire his form and he bats his long eyelashes up at me. I stand there, transfixed by those green eyes being veiled and unveiled repeatedly by ebony lashes and soft pink lips in a small and natural pout. I catch those lips with my own and hum into his mouth before I wrap a towel around us both and carry him to the bedroom where I softly kiss his entire body before laying beside him and pulling the covers over us as he curls into my side. "Good night," I whisper.

"Mmh, Night," Harry whispers back as he tucks his head under my chin and drifts off with me.

We wake that morning and quickly get ready before heading to breakfast. We eat at the Slytherin table and I find myself growling every now and then because I only just thought about the other members of my house who happen to like Harry, but the girls like him a bit too much.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so jealous, your hair is so lovely and long, I wish mine were like yours," one girl fawns while another practically feeds him bits and pieces when she thinks I'm not looking.

I try to not say something and Blaise laughs at my straining efforts before he shoos most of them off. The only other girl that I am having problems with is only concerned with me and that is Pansy. Harry eats his own food now and glances cautiously over at the girl who is glaring daggers at me. "Ignore her, love, eventually her fire will dim down to a low ember, and she'll move on," I say in a low tone though she manages to hear it and huffs before tromping off. "Let's just go to class," I sigh as I gather my bag and offer to carry Harry's, though he refuses with a soft tone.

First today is Transfiguration though, when we arrive there, McGonagall isn't behind her desk or in her feline form on it. No, today, there is still a familiar figure up front, but it is not McGonagall.

"Arista?" Harry asks incredulously as he looks at the girl sitting upon the teacher's desk with a book in her hands that she is reading studiously.

"Ah, I heard that I'd have you two first off this morning!" Arista says with glee.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I walk up and stand in line with the first row of desks from the dais.

"I'm your substitute for today, since Minerva had some urgent business come up rather late last night," She answers calmly, "Please, take a seat," she says, gesturing to the desks, most of which are empty since most people are only just getting out of the Great Hall from breakfast.

"I wasn't aware that you were qualified to teach… well any of the classes here or would be here," I say with mild shock as I move to the desks just off center to her left and pull Harry's chair out for him before taking my own seat. I hear someone cough and gag in the back of the room and I turn to glare at Seamus and Dean who are now laughing to themselves.

I turn back though to catch Arista glaring. She moves closer to our desk and leans down to whisper, "So those two are the ones who were giving you a hard time last night?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, the one on the right is Seamus, the one on the left is Dean," I answer with a look that says 'Kill me now.'

"I see," She replies simply as she stands straight and leans her hip against our desk. "As to your cluelessness about my credentials, I am more than qualified to teach most classes here, and I know for a fact that my mother told you that I would be around the school this year, though Derek won't be here for a few weeks," She adds with a soft pout.

"Why is that?" Harry asks with sympathy.

"He has some diplomatic issues to cover over in Egypt," She says with a roll of her eyes that tells us that she doesn't see it as too important. More students flood in suddenly and she moves back to her spot in front of McGonagall's desk before class starts. "Good morning, everyone! I hope that your summer break went well, and I am sorry to inform you that Professor McGonagall is not here today. My name is Arista and I will be filling in for today," She begins and introduces before diving right into the lesson and doing quite a great job of it really. It is only the first day on a spell so she is only going on about the concept, but she does perform the spell for us and I am rather awed by how simple she makes it appear to be. She dismisses us and we go on about our day, though there aren't many more exciting points throughout it like that first session.

Once dinner comes around we're already a bit tired. The teachers aren't about to take it easy on us, even with it being the first day of classes. I settle into the couch before pulling my bag over to me and shifting through it while waiting for Harry to get back from the library with his own study materials. I'm starting in on my assignment for charms before I suddenly feel my stomach sinking and feel a nervous connection between Harry and I. I drop everything and bolt out of our dorm to search for him.

Harry's POV

I went to the library with Ron and Hermione to get some study materials for the classes that I'm not sharing with Draco. We're laughing as we flip through a few and I settle on two that I check out.

"Do you want us to walk you down to your dorm, Mate?" Ron asks as we walk out of the library.

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't want to make you guys late getting back into the dorms," I say with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"If you're sure, we'll see you in the morning," Hermione says with a slightly nervous look but she shrugs it off so as to not upset me. We go our separate ways and I make my way down the charmed stairs before a set suddenly changes and moves me in the opposite direction of the Entrance Hall. I curse and wait for them to settle before rushing off and trying to remember a secret passage that I can take back around. I'm on the fourth floor, where the stairs had turned on me and this is one of the trickiest floors to manage. I curse as I glance at paintings and sculptures, trying to remember if there is one of them that will move for me.

"Lost, Harry?" I hear a chilling voice call.

I turn on my heel and see Pansy Parkinson with three Slytherin boys around her. "What do you want?" I ask with a snapping tone, "Aren't you going to be late into the dorms? Snape won't be very pleased," I say, already feeling my stomach sink and I softly tug on my connection to Draco to call him for help, knowing that this won't end very well.

"I think you're well worth my time, we should get you to Draco before he worries," She says with a mock sweet voice.

Just then, Blaise rounds the corner and gets and instantly evil look, "What are you five doing out of the dorms?" He asks though he looks to the group of four rather than myself even though he said five.

"The stairs moved on me and I got lost," I admit with a slight blush and a shameful look as though I had honestly done something wrong.

Pansy glowers while the other boys sputter for an excuse. "Just get a move on Zabini, we don't want trouble!" She spits.

"You'll get trouble no matter what just for messing with Harry, or did you not hear what Draco did to the Weasley girl?" He replies and asks with a smirk while he watches her go pale.

Pansy snaps out some names of the two boys on either side of her and they instantly tackle Blaise to the ground and wrestle his wand from his hand before pinning him there. "Now, it's just the three of us," She says in a predatory tone.

"Pansy, I'm warning you, Draco will rip you to shreds if you hurt him!" Blaise shouts before his mouth is covered effectively.

The girl just rolls her eyes and when I suddenly try to run, she catches my wrist and the other boy grabs both of my arms and pins me, holding me against him so that I am forced to face Pansy. "Now, tell me what little spell you used on my poor, Draco, and I might just let you go," She says before pulling out her wand and leveling it at me.

"I didn't use anything-!" I try to shout out before I feel an unimaginable pain coursing through my body. I only vaguely know this from DADA with "Mad Eye" and I cry out in pain while I writhe in the boys' arms. At one point, I even feel like a knife is cutting back into the very same scar that Wormtail made to revive Voldemort.

Draco rounds the corner at that moment with his wings already flared but his shirt in tatters.

The boy who was holding me freaks out and runs instantly, letting me sag to the ground as I feel my consciousness slipping. I notice that Blaise is hurrying over to me while Draco growls words in Pansy's face. The dark skinned boy is trying to speak to me but I can't register his words before I black out.

Draco's POV

I am rushing up the stairs to find him and as I turn down a corridor, I feel a sharp pain in my arm and that spurs me on faster before I round one last corner and I can't even assess the situation before I'm seeing red and am pressing Pansy into the wall, though somehow keeping enough control of myself that I don't hurt her… too much. I simply growl in her face and while asking her questions as to why she thought that she could hurt my Mate, I thump her back and she hits her head, though not hard enough to break her skull, only just short of that.

Blaise curses as Harry officially passes out and comes quickly to my side, "That's enough, Draco, Severus is on his way here, I'll stay with her, you just need to get Harry to the Hospital Wing," Blaise says calmly as he rests a hand on my shoulder which cuts through my anger.

I glance to Harry before giving one last growl to Pansy and listen to Blaise. I pull Harry securely into my arms and pull my wings around us as I make my way to see Madam Pomfery. I step in and sheepishly wonder if we should even bother before I hear Harry whimper in my arms. "Madam Pomfery!" I call out and in only a moment I see the woman shuffle out and pull her night gown closer to herself.

"Don't tell me," She mutters, "Lay him here," She commands then and gestures to a bed. I begrudgingly do so and hiss softly at how her hands suddenly move to adjust him before I hear a cough behind me. "Severus, thank goodness, I was hoping that a professor would come to explain," She says before glancing at me and realizing that I wouldn't be capable much of speaking anyway.

Severus comes up behind me and settles a hand on my head in such a fashion that I haven't had done to me in years. This mostly settles me, knowing that he won't let her do anything to hurt Harry. "Imperious and… this knife," he says as he removes the knife from his robes and hands it to her carefully.

Harry wakes a moment later and takes in his surroundings silently and with solemn eyes. He then looks to me with slight concern before I settle in the chair next to his bed and hold his hand, thankful that the wound is on his left arm, not his right, so that I can safely hold that hand.

"Mr. Potter…" Severus starts. "Harry," he starts again, after realizing that now is not a time for formalities, "What are you thinking?" He asks, not about to ask if he is okay since that much is obvious.

"I'm thinking that those books had better not have any blood, or Madam Pince is going to kill me," He says with a wry smile.

That makes Madam Pomfery laugh slightly as she steps out of the room to get some supplies and even Severus cracks a smile while I just settle my head down next to his.

"Draco… say something," Harry pleads, "Ask me how I am, say hi, just… something," he whispers as he moves his other arm for a moment before grimacing and settling it back down carefully.

I frown at his attempted movement before I think of what I can say. "I love you," I whisper simply and pull his uninjured arm up and kiss his hand. Harry squeezes it gently and I squeeze back before the woman comes back in.

"This will sting a bit," She warns, but Harry only nods while keeping his gaze locked with mine. I watch him twitch slightly at the sensation as she pats a cloth wet with something along his arm and then begins to carefully clean around the wound before dabbing a new substance on it. She grabs out new materials and Harry scrunches his nose at what he knows is coming next. I watch the woman briefly as she performs a few quick and precise wand movements and the cut along his arm is sealed for the most part and muscles are reconnecting gradually, but this is only to speed up the process, it can't do everything. She grabs out some bandages and wraps it cleanly before doing a diagnostic spell… over the both of us. "You should both either stay here or go straight to bed tonight and I advise against sending them to their classes tomorrow, this was a bit traumatic on both of them and they're dealing with a right bit of stress," She says with a curt nod to my godfather.

"I'll have Mr. Zabini get Draco's assignments and… Mr. Weasley can get yours, Harry?" He half asks and only gains a slight nod before Harry moves closer to me.

"I'd like to go to our room," Harry whispers and rests his head on our joined hands.

Both adults nod and I simply lift Harry into my arms and look to them both, "Anything else?" I ask.

"I would like to talk to you both at some time this week," Severus says simply and gives us a small nod to let us go.

I turn then and carefully take Harry downstairs and to our rooms where I see Blaise waiting outside of it for use. "Do you guys need anything?" He asks with a small frown.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you did everything within your power, and they overcame you, don't feel like this was your fault, Blaise," Harry says and reaches his good hand out to pat the other boy on the shoulder in a companionable way.

I smile and nod, "Just go get some rest and forget about this," I say with a shrug, "That's what we try to do," I add and press a soft kiss to Harry's forehead before whispering the password and stepping in when my friend starts off down to the Slytherin Common Room. I take special care in removing Harry's shirt the moment that I have set him onto the bed and then I get night clothes and help him change fully before changing my clothes as well and we both settle into the bed. I moved to his right side for now, as long as his arm is injured, and I hold him close and whisper reassuring words.

"I hate girls," Harry mutters.

"No you don't, you just hate how irrational and horrid they can be," I say with a slight laugh, "Though boys can be the same if they want to," I add with a tender kiss. "Sleep now, Love, and know that I am right here if you need me," I add and pull him closer. He tucks his head beneath my chin and I feel him start to drift before I follow suit and drop into a vaguely fitful slumber, though it was passable... until I was woken with whimpers and such distressed movements. I really should have killed Pansy.


	12. Chapter 12

I really should have killed Pansy.

I think this as I pull a whimpering Harry into my arms and try to silence his cries and keep him from thrashing and causing himself further injury. I try to gently wake him with a combination of soft words, magic, and gentle shaking, but this doesn't seem to work so I bite my lip and force myself past his mind wards and pull his consciousness out of whatever nightmare he's in. I catch glimpses of it and see some of what he endured during the last challenge of the TriWizard Tournament. I cringe before I pull him out completely and watch him gaze blankly up at me before he closes his eyes warily and whimper. "You're safe, I won't let him hurt you, and so help me, if Pansy even looks at you the wrong way again, she's history," I whisper before growling lowly after the last part.

Harry whimpers and curls closer to me. "That's not what I'm thinking about," he mutters in a soft whimper.

"I know, but that unforgivable is what triggered this, and that is why I am going to kill her," I rationalize before moving us out of the bed and realizing that Harry must have been dreaming for a while considering how sweat soaked his clothing is and how worn out he still looks, even when he was just woken. I sigh as I call a house elf to change the sheets before I carry him to the bathroom and start to undress him. "Just sit here for a second," I whisper before settling him into the already filled tub and slipping out of my own clothes and sliding in next to him. I summon a calming draught and offer it to him.

Harry looks warily at it before dropping his head to my shoulder and accepting it. he gulps it down and hands me the empty vial. "I still blame myself for Cedric's death," He whispers then with a morbid tone.

"You know, full well, that you couldn't have done any more than you did. It is Voldemort and Wormtail's fault. No one blames you," I say firmly as I move into the deeper water and hold him close to me. Harry simply clings to my shoulders and presses his forehead into the crook of my neck while I start to hum. I wash him thoroughly, only just remembering the bandage around his arm and sighing when I see that it is still, magically, dry from a charm that Madam Pomfrey must have cast upon it already. I kiss the top of the bandages as I continue humming and washing him and by the time the lullaby has finished, Harry is clean and fast asleep in my arms. I carry him back to bed and dry him carefully before dressing him back into pajamas and opting to leave my top off when I change myself. I tuck him in and lie down next to him while thinking about so many things really. Since I don't see myself falling asleep soon, I simply preoccupy myself by brushing some stray locks out of Harry's face and memorizing his face all over again. I think about everything that he has already put up with and now that he is my Mate, we both put up with but I still feel like he is getting the short end of the stick. He still gets the worst end of everything. Everyone blames him for our Bonding, everyone thinks that he is the bad guy when he is just the boy who has been and probably will still be saving the Wizarding World from Voldemort for years to come. I can't fall asleep again so I call for one of the books that Harry was retrieving before the events of last night. I flip through it and try to doze off but I'm still very much awake when I hear the fireplace out in the commons come to life with a firecall. I carefully climb out of bed and step out to see Arista with a deadly scowl on her face. Ilianna looks distressed and exhausted, and Derek looks a bit frustrated, mostly by Arista's distress over this.

"Draco," Ilianna greets with a soft smile that speaks volumes.

Arista's scowl breaks into a hurt look and she runs over to me and hugs me, "How is he?" She asks.

"The Cruciatis curse did more to him than anything else," I explain. "He's thinking back on the last challenge of the TriWizard Tournament and he's blaming himself again," I add with a scowl of my own.

Arista nods and Ilianna settles onto one of the couches in the commons. "You haven't gotten much sleep, have you?" She asks, though her face says that she already knows the answer.

I nod my head and settle into an armchair, "He had a bad dream a couple of hours ago and I had to wake him," I explain. "We took a bath to calm him and then he fell asleep. After that though, I couldn't control my thoughts enough to relax and I've been up ever since," I summarize as I rub at my face, feeling a bit tired now, but not enough so that I could actually sleep.

"You know we're here because he was attacked again, so, tell us what happened with Miss Parkinson," Ilianna says with pursed lips.

"I don't know all of it really, my Veela side took control quickly. All that I do know is that Harry was getting some library books and he was late getting back so when I felt him tugging on our bond, I knew I had to hurry and help him. I started off but the first sign of pain that seeped through the bond made me flip and go into my Veela state," I explain, "From then, I don't know, I only remember leaving the Hospital Wing, talking to Blaise and getting ready for bed," I add.

"That is probably for the best, if you remembered, you'd probably want to kill Pansy and the other boys involved," Derek says with a morbid tone.

"As is, they are all in a great amount of trouble with the school, Ministry, and myself," Ilianna says fiercely, "The attack of another student, the use of an Unforgivable Curse, and attacking a Veela Mate," She says in the same order, directly aligning them with the authorities in charge.

I nod and rub at my forehead, "The least that I ask is that they be expelled, Pansy will never leave me alone. She was so desperate to be my Mate that she tried to force herself upon me at my birthday party, she's had a grudge against Harry, she's started nasty rumors about us, about him… and then this," I say and rub at the back of my neck now and looking around in an uncertain manner, not knowing if I actually am asking for too much.

"I'm sure that she will, just with the Headmaster, and the Minister of Magic, but I have a few things i'd like to do to get the point across further and ensure that even a chance meeting will not have another dire consequence," Ilianna says.

"I trust your judgement, and I have no other wishes, it is ultimately your decision," I say before feeling Harry wake with a start. I curse and stand, going to the bedroom door, but before I can reach it he's opened the door and is launching himself into my chest. I already know why he is upset and I sigh, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you, but we have company," I whisper as I stroke his hair and hold him close. The only response I get is a tighter grip which tells me his intentions so I lift him and settle into the armchair again.

"Harry, you should be in bed, resting," Arista says with a soft but slightly scolding tone.

"Not without Drae," he murmurs into my chest which earns him several small laughs and a sigh from myself.

"I'm not going anywhere," I promise, "I still need to talk though, so just try and rest right here for now," I softly command as I stroke his hair more and stare lovingly down at him.

"Your bond is so strong, you two are really connected," Ilianna comments with a sigh.

The fire flares up in green once again which makes me groan softly but then my parents step in with Sirius and Severus in tow. "I've told you, they should not be disturb-" Severus is hissing before cutting off upon seeing the company already here and then looking to Harry and I. Harry is wide awake now and looking to his godfather and my parents and looks about ready to cry. My mother and Sirius instantly rush forward to him and hug him as he finally lets tears loose. My own chest tightens in sympathy and slight pain for him. I am able to stand while Sirius and Narcissa hold him and I go to my father and godfather as well to give them brief hugs. "Like I was saying, you need rest, you both look terrible," Severus says with a frown that speaks volumes more than his usual scowl or frown.

"Why are you guys here though?" I ask as I move back to Harry and lift him back into my lap as I sit again. His sobbing is subsiding but now he has hiccups which make a few of us laugh every now and then but he just looks so pained.

"Why else would we be here, Draco, we wanted to see you two for ourselves to be certain that you were okay," Narcissa replies as though it were obvious, and really, it is.

Lucius speaks up then, "I've cut all ties that we had to the Parkinson family. They are ashamed of what their daughter has done, but they will not punish her themselves or tell her that she was in the wrong," He says with a diplomatic tone though you can tell that on the inside he is raging at everyone that ever hurt Harry or myself.

"I'm here because I was the one who informed them of the incident and I was trying to stop them," Severus says dully.

"You know you care just as much as we do, Severus," Narcissa scolds slightly.

I nod and smile softly, feeling very loved right now but knowing that Harry needs to feel it more. I only then realize that he is silent and I pray that he is sleeping. Arista confirms this for me by gesturing for everyone to be quiet. I carefully rise and hold my breath when Harry shifts in my arms, only to grip my shirt tighter and mumble something in his sleep. I sigh then and move stealthily to the bedroom to tuck him back in and pray that he doesn't wake for another hour or two, he needs his rest. I press a soft kiss to his forehead but before I can pull away, he's staring up at me and I silently curse to myself.

"Why do you put up with me when I'm this pathetic?" Harry asks in a soft voice, it doesn't voice his actual worry, just a simple question.

That tone though is what worries me the most now. I feel anger well up in me again but I crush it down to focus on answering him. "You're not pathetic, anyone would be in this sort of state after going through the hell that you have," I assure him, "But I think that you are handling it better than them," I add with a soft smile. "You're absolutely perfect, body," I whisper as I run a hand under his shirt and watch him shiver slightly, "Mind," I add and press a kiss to his temple, "and spirit," I say as I remove my hand from his shirt and rest it just over his heart. I watch tears well up in his eyes and he tugs me down with what strength he still has. I lay over him carefully and let him hold me close though I keep my weight off of him as much as possible. "I love you," I whisper and press tender kisses to his cheeks that wipe away his tears. I stay over him like this until his grip slackens and I know that he is asleep once more. Carefully, I rise and pull the covers over him more securely before stepping back out though I cast a quick charm on the door to alert me when he is awake again.

I step into the room full of family and Veelas and bite my lip before taking my seat again. I prop my elbow up and drop my head into that hand before feeling my mother's hands rest on my shoulders for a moment before digging in and rubbing the tension out of them. "I don't think that I can handle anything else for today," I mumble.

I hear Ilianna rise and I quickly look up before she gestures for me to calm myself. "We'll take our leave, we have what we need to know," She says with a sympathetic smile before she steps through the Floo with her daughter and Derek following after her. Arista gives me a small wave before stepping through.

Sirius shifts in an uncomfortable manner, "I should be going to, I can tell that my presence is no longer required," He says and moves towards the Floo as well now.

"I'm sure that Harry will want to see you and be with you sometime soon, I'll let you know when he's doing better and keep you updated," I promise him and he gives me a pleased smile.

"That would be lovely, thank you," he replies before stepping in and letting the green flames engulf him.

My mother finishes rubbing at my shoulders and presses a kiss to the crown of my head. She steps towards my father then and they whisper words of goodbye to me before stepping out as well. I turn my attention then to Severus who seems to be thinking hard.

"I won't be using the Floo since I'm just going to my office," he says then, as though just noticing my attention.

"Severus…" I call out quickly to stop him, "What were you thinking?" I ask with genuine wonder and slight concern since he didn't look too pleased with whatever he was thinking about.

"It's nothing, just legal issues with Miss Parkinson," he says as though it really were that simple.

I sigh, "I thought we had an agreement that we wouldn't lie to each other," I say sharply though without trying to disrespect him.

Severus glances towards the bedroom and I know that he's thinking about Harry. "I'm concerned about the effects that all of these horrible events will have on Harry's mind, and on top of that Voldemort coming back," He says with a sigh. "I should be going now and you need rest," He adds before saying a quick farewell and stepping out of our rooms.

I groan and let my head fall back against the back of the armchair before I push myself up and out of it and make my way to the bedroom, finally tired enough to consider sleeping. I carefully settle down beside Harry and fall asleep rather quickly, only to be woken what feels like only minutes later but it must have been a couple of hours. I shuffle around with worry, thinking that something is wrong with Harry again, but only find him fast asleep with his head propped up on my chest. I finally hear what woke me though, there is a light tapping at the bedroom door and I curse, knowing that there are only a handful of people who could get in here without alerting me of someone's presence. Tipsy, Dumbledore, Severus, and my parents. Such a light tap must be coming from Tipsy. I softly call out "Enter" to her and wait for the little creature to approach the side of the bed. She peaks her head above the edge with a slightly worried look. "What is it, Tipsy?" I ask tiredly.

"It be well past breakfast and you nor Master Potter have called for Tipsy to eat," The little elf questions as I shift to carefully move Harry off of me. I settle him into the pillows and press a tender kiss to his forehead which only makes his brows wrinkle briefly.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and rub the sleep from my eyes before seeing the clock and knowing that only the first classes have passed. "We're pretty tired, Tipsy," I explain before hearing my stomach grumble in resentment to that statement, and guessing that Harry will be hungry when he wakes, I call out a small order of items for us to eat before I shoo her off and grab a robe. I go to the bathroom and relieve myself before returning to see a bleary eyed Harry half awake and staring at me. "Morning," I say in a small voice.

"Morning," Harry grumbles back and pulls blankets over himself to shield his eyes from the light starting to grow in the room now that the candles and lamps know that we're awake fully.

I pull the curtains away from the window and let a "natural" light flood the room before coaxing Harry out of his pile of blankets. (A/N: Remember, they're closer to the Slytherin House than any other and in my mind that implies that they're underneath the surface of the ground, so it's magic light, so still synthetic, but it's still better than just torches, candles, and lamps.) "Come on, Love, time to get up," I whisper. I finally get my hands around his waist and tickle a bit, earning a squeal of surprise from him, but he tries to wiggle away and get further underneath the blankets. I give up for a moment, back up from the bed, and grip the corner of the sheets and blankets firmly before giving them a quick and forceful jerk to remove them from about Harry's person.

Harry lies curled up in a ball on the middle of the bed with his hair splayed and he looks up at me through strands with a look that says "I'll get you back for this" which only earns him a small chuckle from me. "You're evil," Harry mumbles.

I roll my eyes, "Am not," I retort before prowling towards him, climbing up onto the bed and brushing his long hair out of his face and kissing him sweetly before he moves to cling to me and kisses me back fiercely. Slowly, we both end up stretched out over the bed with Harry pinned under me and slow kisses are being shared between us. When Tipsy comes back with our food I only hear her squeak in embarrassment. "Food," I whisper softly as my stomach grumbles. His echoes that sentiment which makes me smile slightly. I bring the tray of food to us and we settle into the bed and eat. We finish and almost instantly, Harry is snuggling into my side and is about ready to fall asleep again.

I laugh a bit as I clear the bed off and tuck him back in before lying down beside him and finding myself dozing.


	13. That one mandatory songfic chapter

Harry's Dream POV

Everybody's Waiting  
Everybody's Watching  
Even When You're Sleeping  
Keep Your Ey-Eyes Open

'From the very moment I found out I was a wizard, my life has been Hell, hasn't it?' I ask myself as I walk down a nondescript hallway in Hogwarts. 'I know I never had things the best, but life was easier without be being a wizard.'

My surroundings change suddenly to Dudley's birthday when I found out I was a wizard. I was slaving away to make things perfect for him or else I'd be punished somehow. I either wouldn't get to eat a meal or two, I wouldn't get to have any cake, I would be stuck in my "room," or I would have an even longer list of chores the next day. After breakfast we go out to the zoo and this is the only time I feel any semblance of freedom. They don't care if I go off on my own so long as I don't start trouble. The Dursley's would do anything to make sure no one knows I am related to them.

That is where things started though. All of my life went down from the moment Dudley bothered that poor Python. I start talking to it and it understands me! Well, now that makes sense, I am a Parselmouth. Well, this gathers Dudley's attention and he comes rushing back and shoves me out of the way. I get so mad at him. He had, only a moment ago, abandoned the snake to go look at something else, and only when the snake took interest in me did he care again. It's just like his toys. As I imagine the glass giving way to dump him into the terrarium, I smirk softly as I imagine it. I can even hear his squealing panic as he flails about in the water. Wait… I'm actually hearing that. The next thing I know is that the snake is slithering out and says thanks to me! Then my aunt and uncle are panicking, trying to get Dudley out of the terrarium, but the glass is firmly back in place at this point. I laugh and watch but my uncle glares at me and I know that I am in trouble.

That memory washes away now and I'm back to walking down the halls with my head down and cursing my luck. 'I asked for that one though, didn't I? I wanted him to learn a lesson, so I was 'taught' mine.' I chuckle a bit and turn a corner while thinking. Next thing I know, I'm dropped into the Entrance Hall and Draco is sneering at Ron. I quickly shake that thought off though because that problem was resolved. He's my Mate now and he has respect for my friends. The memory cuts off but it's only replaced by myself, Ron, and Hermione standing in a hall on the 3rd floor in front of a wall painted with blood, spelling out the words, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware." I suck in a breath as I hear teachers and students tromp down the halls from dinner, all coming our way. Draco, again, features in this memory.(is this where the "You'll be next, mudblood," comes in?)

I curse and when the memory evaporates again I curse more and kick at the walls around me. Just as I lash out a fifth time, the walls swirl around me and start to leak ooze until everything is dark green and greys and I am standing in a puddle of water. 'I don't want to see this again!' I scream in my mind. I almost lost Ginny, and that would have been a true nightmare. So, my mind decides to take me backwards, to first year again.

I'm sitting in the house common room laughing with Ron and Hermione while we study. 'Why this? I thought I was reminiscing about how much my life sucks,' I question myself.

The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords

Everything morphs again and I'm standing in the bathroom with Ron and a shrieking Hermione. The troll is just turning towards us and when its eyes settle on me I am suddenly standing in front of Aragog, the great spider with it's beady eyes on Ron and I. I feel my muscles coil and tighten nearly impossibly as I turn to run, only to step onto the chess board and watch Ron be stricken down.

But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score

I gasp for breath and find myself running again, from the Basilisk now. I curse in parseltongue and things change once again. I'm in the Shrieking Shack and Wormtail is begging me for mercy.

Keep your eyes open  
Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout

I grind my teeth and draw my wand only just realizing that this is different from before, but I am glad to see that I have some power in these memories. I point it at him and mutter a curse that sends him flying back and he begins to writhe in pain. I gasp though and pull my hand away feeling myself grow dizzy. 'I wouldn't do this,' I mutter to myself before stepping back and turning to run.

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open

Things fall out around me and I find myself in the dream where I am in the old Riddle house and I'm watching the caretaker die. 'I'm dreaming in this memory, it doesn't count!' I scream to myself.

I "wake" and find myself in the graveyard just when Wormtail kills Cedric. He flies back and he looks wide awake the way his eyes are open.

So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you

My back is against Tom Riddle Sr.'s tomb and the Reaper Angel has its scythe across my chest, holding me still. I feel tears slide down my cheeks before I barely register Voldemort and Wormtail speaking. The next thing I fully know is that there is a knife cutting into my arm and I cry out in pain. I watch the pot that Voldemort was dumped into start to boil a nearly flesh color and watch as everything dissolves and he steps out of the smoke and fog. I silently curse to myself as I did when this actually happened. I let the pain in my arm overcome me and then I feel more people surrounding me. I open my eyes to see Death Eaters everywhere. I curse again and bit back a cry of pain. 'Let this nightmare end!' I plead.

It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open

There is no such luck though, I have a brief feeling of joy as the scene changes but only for it to change to me standing in front of Voldemort, each with our wands drawn. I curse under my breath before he sends the killing curse after me. I send out my disarming spell watch as, suddenly, there is a dome around me and I'm praying for my parents to come back and help. "Come on, come on, where are you?" I whisper and pray for them to show up. They don't though and I close my eyes wondering how real this dream is and if I'll die in it and in real life like some people hypothesize is what will happen.

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes

Everything stops as my spell gives way. I take one last breath and watch the killing curse hurtle towards me.

Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open

Keep your eyes open

Will this be it? Am I finally able to end this life of hell?

Keep your eyes open

I will watch this until it's finally over.

Keep your eyes open

"I'm sorry, Draco," I whisper.

Keep your eyes open

Only the split second before it strike me, I am knocked down and I watch Draco stand there in all of his glory as a Veela. His wings are out and they protect him from the curse.

I breathe deeply and realize how stupid I was to try and give in to this so easily. Draco would hate me, and I would have been the cause of his death as well and possibly the indirect cause of many other people's deaths.

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

Now starts a stream of all of the people I know on a personal level. They're all here for me and waiting for me to rise above this once and for all. I have to keep going. I look up and notice that I'm back in the hallway and Draco is standing above me. He holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me up and holds me close. "Harry," I hear him whisper and just at that moment, I wake in his arms, safe and sound.

Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open


	14. Chapter 14

Draco's POV

I hold Harry close as he sleeps still. I slowly move to get up and look at the time. I sigh before going to the floo and calling for my parents and Sirius. "I know I will still need permission from Dumbledore to leave the grounds, but I think Harry needs some time away from the school. I was wondering if we could go home?," I ask, directing it to my parents mainly, but then I wonder if Harry would prefer going to Grimauld place. "Or... whatever Harry wants, either home, or Grimauld place," I add with a small smile to Sirius.

"Of course, dear, I think that would be best just to get him away from Hogwarts for a few days," Narcissa agrees.

I nod simply, "I'll go ask Dumbledore for permission to leave," I say as I head towards the door out of our chambers but my mother grips my shoulder and pulls me into a hug.

"We'll ask him for you. You should go ahead and pack, I'm sure he'll allow it after all of this.," My father speaks with a soft smile.

I nod, "Thank you," I whisper before going to the bedroom and climbing into it next to Harry. I pull him close to me and whisper words of how much I love him, how beautiful he is, how special he is, and how cared for he is. Harry wakes and turns into me with a soft smile before I claim his lips. "Want to go home? Either one," I ask, before adding the last part just as Sirius simply knocks on the door and pokes his head in to nod and smile at us.

Harry gets a confused look as he sees his godfather but he returns his attention to me as the man leaves again.

"Malfoy manor," he murmurs.

"I'll get us packed for a few days then" I say to him with a kiss to his forehead before I move to our school things and grab any necessary items that wouldn't be at the manor.

Harry stretches and I watch his lithe body move languidly before I put everything into our separate knapsacks. "Drae?" Harry asks as he props his chin on his knees.

"Yes, love?" I reply as I move to sit behind him on the bed.

"What's going to happen to Pansy?" He asks so softly that I almost don't register the words.

"I don't know all of what Ilianna and Arista will do, but I desired, at the least, that she be expelled... which isn't any issue because there are a lot of legal charges that can be brought against her for what she did." I say honestly and softly. I wrap my arms firmly around him. "She won't be getting near you ever again though, that I can promise," I vow.

"Okay... thank you," He murmurs. "When are we going?" he asks then.

"Whenever you want to, love," I say with a smile.

"Now?" He questions.

"Of course," I say with a smile before I grab him some proper clothes though we keep things comfortable. I change into a fitted tee shirt and some jeans and Harry has nearly the same thing but he searches through his trunk for something before coming back up with a sweater. "It's still pretty warm out, love," I state half questioningly.

"I know, but Mrs. Weasley made it and it feels like a warm hug," Harry explains as he pulls it on and grins at me.

"Don't be complaining if you get too hot in the manor then, they'll probably have some windows open," I say as I grab the knapsacks and lead Harry out into our little commons space.

Sirius is waiting with my mother and they look up to us with small smiles. "Lucius had to go in for some work," Narcissa explains.

"Harry wants to go to the manor," I say as I kiss the top of his head and smile.

"Of course! Sirius, would you like to stay over? We'd love to have you," Narcissa says with glee and offers the man a room to stay in while we're there.

"I think that'd be rather nice," the dark haired man says with a wolfish smile. We all go through the floo, my mother first, then Sirius, and lastly, Harry and I.

Myself still holding him close and keeping him from falling out the other end of the fireplace. Once we're through, I lift my Mate into my arms and carry him off to the bedroom to have some time just for us. We spend it simply curled up on the bed, holding onto each other. "I love you, Harry," I whisper when I kiss his cheek.

"I love you too, Drae," Harry replies.

"Want to go see what everyone is up to?" I ask in a murmur.

The nod from Harry makes me lift him up again and I briefly press him into the door, kissing him until he's panting and flushed before I grin and we go off to find someone. Luckily for him, it takes several minutes to come across anyone, and that is Sirius who is settled in the library, totally immersed into a book.

"Think we could have a snogging session in front of him without him noticing?" I ask in a stage whisper that is totally teasing them both.

Sirius doesn't glance up but coughs. "I would notice because that's my godson, and charge that you're holding," he says simply, not with unnecessary hostility, but his point is being made with his words.

Harry whimpers while I chuckle and I soothe him with a few pecks to his forehead.

"Don't joke like that, Draco," Harry mumbles but he nuzzles closer to me even with the man in the room now watching us.

Sirius clears his throat to remind us of his presence and I chuckle again. "Sorry, sir," I apologize respectfully before we go find our own corner of the library, though not one entirely out of sight of Sirius, so as to keep him from being paranoid about what I would be doing to Harry.

We each grab a book to read and sit in companionable silence like that until dinner where we set at the dining table in a more comfortable style than what used to be usual. It's a smaller table now and the silverware is whatever you want to use and really, we're not about to kill someone over a burp if they don't apologize or excuse themselves for it. Harry eats a bit of food before leaning into my side and seeming content to mold himself against me.

I take this as we should go, so I quietly excuse us and lift him back into my arms before making my way up to the bedroom.

"Bath?" Harry murmurs as he innocently kisses my neck.

I groan at the feeling, realizing that Harry didn't mean the kiss like this. I growl in my head at Drake that seems to be wanting some action right now.

'Oh Come on. It's been long enough, hasn't it? He's going to love it no matter what~!' the Veela side coaxes to me within the boundaries of my own mind.

I growl again and kiss Harry softly. "Of course, love," I purr before stripping him and myself and helping him in after me. I am careful in my touches, not wanting to go any farther at the moment unless he wants it, and not wanting to come across as wanting more. Drake does a simple movement, making my hand slide over one of Harry's nipples and eliciting a gasp before I shove the Veela off into a corner and bite my lip with worry.

Harry mewls and leans heavily against me again, resting his head on my shoulder to look up at me with half lidded eyes. "You can... if you want to, Drae," he murmurs.

"I'm yielding to your every whim right now, nothing I want matters," I assure him with a little kiss.

Harry sighs and curls into my side as I wash him diligently. I let him get out while I wash myself quickly but carefully as well, and then I join him in standing there in a towel, feeling a bit tired, even after we'd been sleeping most of the day anyway. I kiss his damp locks and help him braid his hair back again before we curl up on the bed, towels left forgotten on the floor and forgoing the pajamas for tonight. The sheets are too soft to notice that anyway.

We wake that morning, rather early compared to normal, but we just gaze at each other before I kiss his nose and he nuzzles against me afterward. "How are you feeling?" I whisper in wonder and slight worry.

"I feel okay, I just don't want to go back..." He murmurs back to me and I hear the whimper at the end that makes me wrap him in a firm embrace while sitting myself up and pulling him halfway across my lap, keeping us both wrapped in the sheets effectively.

"I understand, but the daft girl's not there, and the lackeys were effectively punished and I'm sure that less than a couple dozen feet between themselves and you is going to get them into more trouble," I soothe. "You're safe," I promise him and kiss him repeatedly.

Harry nods and strokes a little strand of my hair that is hanging over my shoulder. He loves it when I keep it at least to my shoulders, though I let it go a couple of inches past to make a ponytail or small braid easy enough.

In return, I tug the ribbon from his hair and stroke my fingers through it to undo the braid and I admire the soft texture as my hand cards through it. "Do you know how absolutely perfect you are?" I ask him.

"Probably not," he mumbles.

"Even if you weren't my Mate. I would go insane without having you by my side," I whisper with a kiss to his cheek. "I love every thing about you, but if I could only keep a single part, I would take nothing," I comment to him, that last bit makes him frown. "I wouldn't take anything because it'd be a crime to have one part without the rest." I finish it to soothe his worries.

Harry blushes and buries his face into my shoulder. "How did you learn to say such sweet things?" He questions.

"I come up with them on my own. My parents aren't what people expect them to be like, but that doesn't mean that they're showering each other with flowery words every time I'm around them. I don't have people to teach me these phrases, to tell me how to make my lover blush, to make them feel special. I just know how to. It's second nature. A Veela thing, probably," I explain. "I was put in this world with you to make you feel special," I add.

Harry blushes more, all the way to his chest. "It's too much," he murmurs.

I chuckle softly to let him know that I'm not laughing at him. I then stroke a hand down his spine and watch him arch his back into the touch and groan softly.

"Drae..." He whispers softly.

I groan at that simple sound, "I won't push this any farther if you don't want it right now," I assure him.

"I want it, Drae," He moans and brings my hand down to feel him already half hard.

I instantly flip him onto his back and kiss down his body, hearing his mewls and pants and gasps for breath as his body reacts to the simplest touch. I don't even question why I'm already hard or why he's reacting so strongly before I hear a pounding at the door and growl.

"You fuck him and you'll probably have a problem on your hands," Blaise answers as he steps in without invitation. "Heat." he says simply even as he eyes me up and down with hunger in his eyes.

I curse and press my forehead into the crook of Harry's shoulder. "Dammit. I want to so bad," I wishper to him. "Believe me that I do, but... Heat means that even if we aren't thinking of kids, thinking that we want them... we could get them," I grumble.

"What about the protection?" Harry asks.

Blaise quirks an eyebrow at that, "That could work, go at it like the rabbits I know you love to be," He dismisses.

I growl again and groan. "I am almost out of the mood," I comment before I kiss Harry's throat and gain another groan that throws that thought from my mind. I grab for the condoms and lube before going back to work at getting those sounds full of pleasure. I kiss down Harry's body again and go back up, and when I go down the last time, I lick up his straining erection and instantly deepthroat it, gaining a particularly loud groan before I slide a finger into him with no resistance and work up to three, knowing that if either of us waits any longer, we'd spontaneously-combust. I quickly but expertly slip on one of the condoms and line myself up while kissing and nipping along his chest and up, working further up as I slide into him.

"Ahh- Drae!" Harry pants and clings to me with all of his strength.

I purr and stroke his hair from his face before kissing him softly then hungrily as I rock my hips at an erratic pace within him.

We're on a heated path off the edge of a cliff.

Harry rocks his hips into mine and gasps when each thrust finds itself hitting his prostate. He doesn't even need a hand down on his erection before he is climaxing over our chests while I continue to thrust.

I want to cum so bad, but it seems that that's not meant to be just yet. I continue rocking and groaning and giving Harry pleasure as he quickly recovers and is back to where we started all over again. Mewls and moans make me groan and grunt in reply and his pleads for some unknown end are left unanswered, but returned by the silence of everything but the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

"I'm so close," I groan, finally feeling that peak rising in front of me and I feel him nearing his climax as well. His second climax.

We both release with a mixture of groans, gasps, and cries of pleasure. I curl Harry into my side as I lay beside him and wait to catch my breath before speaking. "As long as we have the necessary equipment, I'm going to love going into heat," I purr to him before we both doze off, waking at a more regular time of morning to eat breakfast with the others, though I have to carry Harry around this time because his back is too sore for him to walk properly, and it'd be best for the family not to know that.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry sits with his weight shifted to the side while writing to his friends. "Sore?" I ask as I observe from where I was lounging on the bed, reading. We'd come back to the manor to be away from the school and all of its chaos for a while, but we were just as isolated here as we were there, much to my mother's displeasure, so she kept planning things for us all to do at least once a day. Today it had been swimming since the days would soon be growing too cool. It was nice, but when we came in, Harry and I showered and went about our other business. We had eaten lunch outside and dinner was in another hour.

We all talked about the fun we had outside today, and noted how exhausted we all were from the exercise. We all agreed that turning in early sounded good, so dinner was shorter than usual and we all said goodnight before seeking out our rooms.

Harry and I fell asleep before I woke still before dawn and gazed down at the beauty by my side. His hair is falling out of the braid and yet it looks so gorgeous still. I pull the tie from the end and carefully untangle the braid before carding my hands through it. A small sigh alerts me that Harry is mostly awake now and I kiss his nose softly.

Harry's emerald eyes blink up at me as I gaze lovingly down at him. "Shower?" I inquire simply.

"Mhm," Harry murmurs simply and wraps his arms around my neck.

I smile and lift him up, carrying him to the shower and we enjoy the warm water over our bodies for a lot longer than we'd usually have time for. I take tender care in washing him and he returns this favor with small kisses to my chest as he washes it. "I love you," I purr out to him.

"Love you too, Drae," he whispers back when he's finished and he simply wraps his arms around my neck. We dry off and get dressed before going to get some breakfast.

Sirius is already seated though he is the only occupant of the room, reading the Daily Prophet. "Good morning boys," he greets with a smile as we seat ourselves.

"Where are my parents?" I ask, thinking it odd that they aren't here already.

"They should be joining us shortly, there was some meeting they had to attend," The ex-auror stated.

Not a moment later, the Malfoy parents entered and took their seats for breakfast as well. "Before you ask, Draco, dear. Your father and I were with Arista and Dumbledore, Pansy's punishment is being seen to. She will be stripped of her magic, obviously removed from Hogwarts permanently, and will be left with minimal provisions to survive in the muggle world. Some thought this overly cruel, but if she can't show respect for creatures or avoid abusing her magic, she will not have access to either." Narcissa explained.

"Seems fair enough I suppose." Draco sniffed.

"It avoids loss of life, although the Veela Queen or Arista would be more than pleased to spill blood from what we gathered." Narcissa admonished slightly.

"I get it, really, I just... I wish she could understand the terror I felt, the anger and hatred are secondary to thinking I could have lost Harry." The teen hums as he combs a hand through Harry's hair.

"We wish she could too."

Without another word, breakfast occurs in silence before Draco excuses himself and Harry and they are wandering through the gardens, silent and holding hands.

"I love you, Drae," Harry whispers.

"I love you too, Harry." Is the response before the two are holding each other close in the shelter of one of the gazebos as a crisp early fall breeze blows across them.

"We'll be okay." Harry added.

"That we will."

"Can we go back tomorrow?"

"If that's what you want. But no study sessions outside of our rooms, Granger and Weasley will have to make the trip down." Draco allowed.

"Deal." Harry said with a grin. He got on his toes and kissed his Veela softly.

The rest of the day went by peacefully and the teens alerted their guardians that they would be returning to the school, as well as writing to Dumbledore to inform him so that the floo would be open for them.

Harry was wrapped safely in Draco's arms and wings and since the two had been left to their own entertainment today, they still had some energy so they just rested there and talked into the later hours of the night. "Blaise seems to like the twins, and I'd say he likes one more than the other, but honestly... the two are around each other too often to tell if he has a preference."

"It wouldn't surprise me if Blaise were into both of them, Harry." Draco chuckled.

"No, me either, especially since it also wouldn't surprise me if the twins were into each other." He added with an awkward look.

"You don't mean-?" Draco gasped.

"I do. They're really affectionate towards one another, no one else really sees it but Ginny and myself. Seems that the twins trust us more... Maybe I could talk to them for Blaise... if he ever needs me too." Harry hummed in amusement.

"That's... Quite interesting. I'm not judging, but it's not something I'm used to seeing obviously." Draco mused.

"No, me either, but to each their own." Harry shrugged before yawning and curling closer to Draco.

"Right, we should get some sleep. We have to get up early so that Mother can check us over once more before sending us off, and one more thing, would you mind eating here instead of in the Great Hall? I'm still not good in big crowds I don't think. Classes shouldn't be a problem, however." Draco prodded.

"Sure, we can eat here." Harry agreed with another sleepy yawn before he was drifting off, his Veela following him into dreamland.

The two woke up and got ready with meticulous care and ate breakfast with their guardians. "You let us know if you need anything. And Draco, I know how difficult your nature can be, but you also have to try and control it." Narcissa mused as she stood from her seat once everyone had finished their breakfast.

"I know, Mother. It's just sometimes too hard. But yes, I will try my best. We'll hopefully not have to see you guys until Holiday," Draco hummed as he hugged his mother, father, and even Sirius, with Harry following down the line.

"Never let them take your wand off you again, or always have a way to get it back," Sirius whispered before sharing a spell that would almost always reacquire one's wand when manually disarmed, though it wouldn't reverse an expelliarmus.

Harry grinned at his Godfather turned adopted father and gave him an extra hug before he and Draco had to be going or they would have to rush to their first class of the day.

"Goodbye!" Draco and Harry chimed together before calling out their quarters in Hogwarts.

The two grabbed their bags and books before heading off to Double Potions that they had today. Severus gave something akin to a smile to the pair before beginning the lesson in his usual drawl. Harry carefully prepped the ingredients as was listed in the textbook while Draco was carefully adding the right amounts and stirring the potion until it was just time and stirring that was required for the rest of the first portion. Then they had to add more ingredients which were prepared, where possible, before hand, or quickly done up for the more time sensitive ingredients. All was well even though Harry had begun to feel less than at the peak of his health. He let Draco know as quietly as possible so that his Veela would be aware if anything happened. He found his hands trembling as he was trying to slice the mandrake leaves so he carefully put down the knife and traded jobs with Draco.

"Love, you're really pale. Perhaps we should see if we can take a grade cut so that we don't blow up the class," Draco tried to coax.

"No. I'll be fine. We're almost done anyway. I think it's just all the fumes in here are getting to be just a bit too much. Once we finish I'll ask if I can step out." Harry assured his mate.

"If you're certain." Draco said though he kept a more watchful eye on Harry. Noticing that he wasn't missing another beat since they traded jobs.

Without any warning, however, Harry leaned forward heavily, nearly catching the cauldron and tipping it only for Severus to charm it as he rushed over towards the swooning teen.

Draco however, caught him first and helped settle him to the ground. "He thinks it might be the fumes, but... no one else is having an adverse reaction."

"No, but then again nothing involving Mister Potter is normal, now is it. You two up to Pomfrey immediately. Your potion is nearly perfect and at the rate you were going I wouldn't expect anything less. If you insist, I will put the potion under stasis for you two to complete when you are both well." Severus directed even as he charmed the potion.

Draco nodded and swept Harry up quickly and got them out of the room, hoping to see some improvement in his mate, but finding none other than his mate now unconscious, hopefully asleep really, he hurried his steps and made it into the infirmary with no incidents. Poppy Pomfrey was treating a first year with the flu so Draco did as he was directed and took a seat with his little mate careful cradled against him.

"What seems to be the trouble, other than an exhausted looking Mister Potter?" The woman asks as she approaches.

"We were in potions and Harry began feeling unwell which developed into small tremors in his hand, and eventually he swooned and fell unconscious." Draco relayed the information to the best of his abilities.

"And what where you brewing?" She asks cautiously.

"Dreamless Sleep," Draco replied.

"Not usually one to have adverse reactions in most students while being brewed, unless there are allergies of course. Though Harry doesn't have any that I know of to those ingredients. I have known multiple students who came complaining about being extremely tired through the rest of their day due to the fumes, but nothing like this" She mused. She cast a few diagnostic and frowned when she got nothing. "Lay him out on the bed, and let's wait for Severus." She hummed before pulling up her own chair and trying to think of things she could test him for.

"Poppy, what's wrong with him?" Severus inquired upon entering the infirmary.

"I can't quite tell. Please, if you'd come speak privately with me," She directed, pulling him into her little office. "Severus, I know you are Draco's godfather, so I'd hope you have some insight into their situation, and perhaps more importantly any details Draco might be missing?"

"I'm fairly certain you know as much as I about what happened in the classroom, and you are already aware Draco is a Veela, though I don't know of any state that a mate should be fainting like this... unless..." Severus froze before sweeping himself from the room and casting a very particular detection charm. He puzzled over the results of it and tried to ignore Draco's concern. "I'll tell you in a moment," He assured his best friends' child. He spoke with Pomfrey in hushed voices a few beds down before sighing and taking the seat abandoned by Poppy. "Draco, I know you two have been... sexually active. And I'm not saying that that is a bad thing. Two boys of your age, I'd be more concerned if you weren't. I also know you've been trying to be safe-"

"Severus, is he-"

"Let me finish. You've been trying to be safe and it's been successful even to this point. On that topic, however. There seems to be a part of Harry that wants children rather badly. Perhaps even unaware of his own desire for this as well, considering today's events. I believe this is a rare event found in persons of strong magic and involved with magical mates that is often termed, false pregnancy. His body is... rather prepared for a child, and found that while not harmful to adolescent and adult witches and wizards, the fumes in the classroom would be toxic to a fetus or baby. His body hoped to react so that he could be removed from the room... He is not pregnant, the scan I did was clear enough about that, but I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't act like he is in his first trimester over the next few weeks. He will be confused and concerned, but if you are honest with him, and above all, assure him that you want children, but now is not the time, I believe the best outcome will be him getting through these weeks and returning to relative normalcy. Protection, however, will be even more important." Severus explained as clearly as he could while his own brain was recalling information and trying to relay it.

"I think I understand. He wants a baby, though perhaps not consciously, and so his body is both preparing itself in the hopes of a baby, and as though he were with child already?" Draco said in an abbreviated sense.

"Yes," Severus hummed as he looked down at the child of Lily and James.

"I'll be sure to tell him, and be reassuring and delicate about it," Draco said as he carded a hand through dark, locks that had fallen from the braid sometime in the past hour.

"Good. I'll leave you two now," Severus sighed.

"If... If I can't explain it right, can we come see you?" Draco said as he grabbed at his godfather's sleeve.

"Of course. I would like to see the two of you regardless of your competence." Severus chuckled.

Harry fussed for a moment as he came to and blinked up at Draco in confusion while Severus slipped away. "Drae," He said sleepily.

"If you are still tired, sleep, Harry. I'll still be here."

"Not sleepy, just trying to wake up properly. Wh- what happened in there? Do you know?" He asked as he managed to sit up.

"Professor Snape was just here explaining it to me. He called it a false pregnancy, said it usually happened to powerful witches and wizards with creature mates. It's where some part of you wanted a baby bad enough that your brain began going through beginning stages, both in preparation and to imitate the first few months of pregnancy," Draco explained. "You got dizzy and fainted because that would be a normal reaction for a pregnant person because the body is defending the baby inside. But... again, your not pregnant." He explained and tried not to sound either too relieved or too put out.

Harry, however, looked quite crestfallen. "I'm not... I'm not pregnant... but my body thinks I am?" He asked carefully.

"Right, but.. more than your body thinks you are, it wants to be, and Merlin can I not wait to see you swell with child, but you know now isn't a good time, right, Harry?" Draco reassured.

"Right." Harry agreed softly before he was wrapped tight with Draco.

"You're going to be kind of hormonal I think for a few weeks, probably get morning sickness, maybe start some cravings, but it will all go away, and we'll just have to wait for it to be real," Draco hummed as he kissed Harry's face.

"Yeah," The emerald eyed teen said before crying silently, a hand wrapped around his middle where a baby would one day, hopefully, grow. Draco laid his own hand over Harry's and hummed a little lullaby.

"We'll have children, and we'll get through this." Draco said both to himself and to his precious mate. "We'll get through this."


End file.
